


Never Give Up, Simon

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, SnowBaz, Unofficial Sequel, carry on, carry on simon, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: After Simon loses his magic he goes on living his life alongside Penelope and Baz. His love for Baz lasting over their four years in college, Baz is also living with Penelope and Simon of course, they knew he wouldn't be staying on campus for very long.Now Simon is graduating and soon both Baz and Penelope are going to as well. But on the day of Simon's graduation, all of the students at Watford just vanish without a trace and now it's up to the Normal, the Vampire and the Magician to fix this all.Of course, it all had to happen just when Simon has finally excepted being a Normal.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel of Carry On, Simon.

#  Simon

Graduation for Normals is dull.

Watford always had some type of grand ceremony, a ball, parties, and so much magic. Baz is seated right up front, he skipped his last day at London School of Economics to come. He always looked so good in a suit, though I wish he would stop sticking his damn hair back like that. I could've sworn I saw him cry as I gave my speech, I graduated in the top of my class in attempt to make Penny and Baz both proud as they both got top of their class in their colleges.

I, of course, ended up tripping over my graduation gown on my way off the stage and fell. I could only hear Baz laughing. Sometimes I hated him.

I’d stopped seeing my counselor a while ago, it was after the nightmares stopped and the magic had been restored to all the deadspots. The only problem left was the damn tail. And also Penny’s constant complaining about Baz and I being all _‘gay’_ with each other all the time. She’s just jealous, her American boyfriend is finishing college in America and also refuses to live with _‘The Normal and the Vampire’._  It was a debate they had all the time on _Skype,_ which Baz and I liked to barge in on.  Micah practically hated them by now, their annoying antics driving him mad. He’d often ask Penny how she did it, how she put up with us bloody morons. She usually laughed and dismissed it.

When the ceremony ended I was bombarded by Baz, he threw himself onto me, holding me so tight I could barely breathe.

“We see each other every day, Baz. No need to be so excited.” I chuckle.

“Simon, I’m so proud of you.” Baz wept into his shoulder like a parent.

“Stop being so sappy, it freaks me out,” I roll my eyes as I attempt to pry him off of me, “Did Penny come or did she have class today?” I ask him as he tightens his grip on me.

“Huh?” Baz hums as he pulls away suddenly, “She said she was going to be here? She’s probably-”

Baz was cut off by Penelope bursting in, she didn’t say a word as she rushed over, grabbing both Baz and I and pulling us out of the school and away from everybody else.

“What in bloody hell are you doing, Bunce!? Snow just graduated and you weren’t even there and now you think you can just drag us away!?” Baz is shouting at her as she pulls the both of us along.

“Penny! What are you doing?” I ask, not as loud or bitter sounding as Baz. She stops as soon as I finish my question, we’re at the edge of the woods by now and there is almost nobody in sight.

“All of the Watford students have gone missing.” She is urgent, her voice shaking, I think two of her younger siblings still attended the school. I’m surprised she’s this calm, usually, she would have burst in screaming, crying even, as she pleaded for our help.

“They what!? How?” Baz gasps, his expression is now hard, he looks anxious. Scared even.

“I-... I don’t have a clue, Baz. You guys both need to help, please.” She begged, she spoke so much like a Normal now. All of us did, well, not so much Baz but you know what I mean.

“Penny… I can’t, remember,” I begin to frown and I feel Baz’s arm go around my waist, pulling me close, “I want to but I can’t even get _into_ Watford, let alone _save_ it.”

“Snow, you’re the most powerful magician that’s ever been born, you’ve saved us before, so many times.” Baz says, kissing my cheek softly, his lips were so soft for a dead man.

“I have no magic, Baz, how am I the most powerful mage if I have no magic?” I argue and get a groan from both Baz and Penny.

“You’ve got to help, Simon, they _need_ you.” Penny’s voice cracked as though she were about to start crying.

“I’ll try but I have no magic to do much of anything. I guess I’ll just have to be the brains and you’ll have to be the brawn?” I start to chuckle sadly, Baz’s grip on me tightens and he starts to smile, baring his teeth, his fangs showing.

“Thank you so much, Simon. I’m sorry I missed your speech about being a smartass.” Penny laughed and so did Baz. I shove my elbow into Baz’s side roughly.

“Shut up, Baz. I saw you crying over in your seat.” His cheeks glowing red, he must’ve just recently been on a hunt, his face glowing so deep that I could’ve sworn he’d painted his cheeks that color.

“Baz? _Crying?_ No way.” Penelope shakes her head in disbelief.

“Yes way, he’s such a parent when it comes to this stuff!” I start to laugh and Baz’s face just gets redder. It’s so hot, _Baz_ is so hot.

“Crowley, Snow, can you try to not embarrass me!” He whines like a little kid, “ _You_ fell on stage, Snow!” He pointed out just to piss me off, though I just rolled my eyes as I kiss his temple.

“Basil, you are the biggest pain in the ass.” I chuckle with a grin and he smiles back without looking up at me, I’m used to that.

Penelope fake gags at the two of us, “You are both disgusting.”

“You’re just jealous, Bunce,” Mutters Baz, “ _We’re_ going out to party, we’ll do some research when we get home about the whole students disappearing thing, you can come with or go do whatever you do.”

“I’m going to research, you two go get drunk and party, be home by one or you’re being locked out.” Says Penny.

“We have a key and magic, Bunce.” Baz grumbles, grabbing my arm and dragging me off.


	2. Two

#  Baz

I dragged Snow away from Bunce, I knew the conversation was bumming him out and I wanted him to have an amazing time tonight, he’d worked so hard to become normal again. 

That’s probably why I still haven’t told him about The Mage being his father or that his mother’s name was Lucy. Especially that he was wrong about who was speaking him after my mother had left that night.

_ “My son, my son,”  _ He told me that she had said, “ _ My son, my son. My rosebud boy. I never would have left you. He told me we were stars,”  _ That’s why it never made sense to me before, my mother never called me her rosebud boy, nor did my father ever say we were stars,  _ “Simon… Simon… my rosebud boy.”  _ Those had been her final words. I just hope that she doesn’t come back in twenty years, well… sixteen years now, to tell Simon this. He would be destroyed.

“Snow.” I say as we make our way to my car.

“Yes, Basil?”He says back, he started calling me Basil as a pet name a while back, I mean, I don’t hate it. It makes butterflies in my stomach,  _ he _ gives me butterflies in general.

“Where do you want to go?” I ask him and he shrugs, this huge, dopey looking grin on his face, it’s been there almost all day and it made my heart pound and my stomach flip,  _ Crowley _ , this moron fucked me up in so many ways.

“Anywhere as long as I get to be with you.” Snow blushes to himself, I blush also and grab tightly onto his hand, I notice his eyes drift down to look at his hand before he squeezes back. His blue eyes will for sure be the death of me.

“Then it shall be a surprise.” I say and Snow groans, he hates surprises, that just makes it all the more fun.

 

The car ride is long, very long and silent. It normally is silent between us in the car, we just enjoy each other’s presence, and the scenery of course. We’ll say a few sparse things here and there of course. Sometimes we listen to music in the car, though… Simon Snow may be a sexy beast, he may be strong, amazing, sweet, anything and everything I could ever want, but he has the  _ worst _ music taste in the history of forever. It’s mostly classical music! Who could stand that except old blokes and some boring-arse Normals.

Don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy instrumental music and soft soothing music but  _ classical.  _ Even hard-core classical fans can’t possibly listen to that bloody crap for more than twenty minutes straight. You’d have to be crazy (or Simon Snow) to listen to that for hours at a time.

Aside from that fact, car rides are normally pretty nice. Snow’s fingers are laced between mine and his thumb is rubbing a pattern into the side of my cool hands. He’s always so warm, being near him always makes me warm even though I’m typically freezing, he lights a (metaphorical) fire within me.

The movement of his thumb begins to slow, stopping after only a moment or so, his grip loosening, I glance over to check on him to find his head slumped against the window, his eyes are shut, his breathing is heavier also. I loved watching Snow sleep, I always have. He talks in his sleep sometimes, I notice it more often now since we share a bed. He’s always so quiet, it’s probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. He a small child within, it makes me happy. I can’t help but to smile softly as I look at him, taking quick glances as I drive.

_ Thank you for the gift of Simon Snow… _

_ He may have been a huge mistake in their eyes but in mine, Simon Snow is the one thing that isn’t a mistake. _

***

Hours past, it felt like forever, Snow’s muttering to himself was probably the only thing keeping me awake at this point. Manchester has always been somewhere I wished to go and now I was taking the love of my life there. I wanted to bring Snow to Whitworth Park later that night after we ate dinner at a very fancy restaurant called the  _ ‘Un Petit Souvenir’  _ which translates to  _ ‘A Little Souvenir’.  _ I only booked the reservation at this specific place because I  _ really _ liked the name.

I also got a reservation at a hotel for the exact same reason, it was named  _ ‘Folie a Deux’,  _ that translated to,  _ ‘Madness of Two’.  _ It reminded me of mine and Snow’s crazy lives, we shared it all together.

There was only about forty-five minutes left in the drive when Simon awoke. He looked at me with this giant grin that made me melt. I felt his hand slip into mine and I smiled. He yawned and gripped my hand tighter.

“Where are we going?” He asks, looking out the window. The daylight had dimmed a bit but it wasn't too dark to see anything.

“For dinner?” I reply softly.

“All the way in Manchester?” Snow’s face is scrunched in confusion, two creases between his eyebrows, his blue eyes are ever so slightly squinted, leaving little wrinkles by the corner of them. Half of his mouth is tilted downwards a bit. 

“Surprises, Snow.” I say to him and he groans.

“You know I hate them.” He mutters, more to himself than to me.

“But I love you!” I beam and Snow rolls his eyes at me.

“Merlin, you are such a hopeless romantic, Tyrannus.” He says to tease me, knowing I hated my first name like he hated surprises.

“Shut up,” I pout, “We'll be there soon.” 

Simon sighed and dropped his head to lay on my arm, I chuckle at him. I feel his soft, warm lips land against my cold skin. I let out a pleasured purr, almost like a cat. He drove me crazy with those plump, pink - almost red - lips of his. He doesn't even know how much of a distraction his lips are, they have been since fifth year, maybe even before that, I couldn't remember.

I now realize he's moving up my arm, his nose his being brushed against my shirt sleeve. He just  _ had  _ to tease me, didn't he?

“Not now, Snow.” I say lazily and he just seems to ignore or not hear me, “Snow, I'm driving, you're distracting me. Stop it.” I speak louder and more firmly this time but he still continues, “Simon, you know I can't control myself when you act like this.” My voice comes out almost as a whimper.

I can feel Snow’s mouth curl into a grin against my arm as he pulls away.

“You called me Simon.” He presses and I groan.

“No.” I mutter, we had this ‘argument’ a lot.

“ _ You called me Simon. _ ” He hums in his silky voice. His voice was a smooth liquor, so warm and easy to swallow and it burns within you, lighting a fire in the pit of your stomach. That's what Snow was,  _ silky smooth liquor.  _

“You weren't listening when I called you Snow.” I defend but he continues to poke and prod me.

“But you still said it, Basil.” Smiles Snow, a cocky but dopey one. 

“Fine,  _ whatever. _ ” I grumble to myself and Snow places his head back on my arm. His blue eyes were almost as grey as mine, he was so tired. I knew he stayed up all night, sick with worry over speaking in front of so many people this morning. I was so proud of him, he worked so hard for that.

I noticed then his eyes fluttering closed, he'd suddenly jerk himself awake whenever he started to slip into a dreamland. Sometimes I swear that I'm going to do that, just suddenly jerk awake like that. But when I open my eyes I'll be staring up at the ceiling in Watford, Simon sleeping soundly in the wee hours of the morning. When I jerk awake all of it will have been a dream, the best dream I'd ever had. 

I'd probably end up sobbing as I realized that it was all in my head and that Snow never wanted to,  _ couldn't have ever _ loved me.

I shiver at the thought and Snow hugs my arm, “Are you okay, Basil?” His voice slurs, still sweet and smooth somehow, “Do you want my jacket?”

“Hmm?” I hum at first before it registers in my mind what he’d just said, “Oh, um, no.” I say, shaking my head.

“You just shivered, plus you feel really cold.” Snow speaks.

“I’m always cold, I also just had a bad thought, I’m fine.”  I assure him but he frowns and sits upright. Snow turns, sitting awkwardly on the seat and looks at me intensely, taking my hand in his. He stared at my horridly pale hand, playing with my fingers and tugging gently at my skin.

Eventually it seems like he’s figured out what to say and looks up at me, he was always very careful when asking if I’m okay, knowing I was very stubborn and hated showing how I felt almost constantly. 

“Basilton, you seem upset, are you okay?” Snow asks, “I’m worried because you’ve been acting kind of weird.” 

“I’m fine, Snow, _ really. _ ” I insist but he presses again.

“ _ Tyrannus. _ ” He only ever called me by my first name when he was angry, teasing me or when he’s being serious.

I let out a sigh and frown, “I just am afraid of losing you.” I shrug, “Like, I don’t think you’re going to leave me or anything but like all the good things in my life just leave, I mean, I keep thinking I’ll wake up in our Watford room and all of this will be a dream,” I explain, “You’re just… Too good to be true.”

Snow sat for a long while before speaking again, “You’ll never lose me, if anything I’m the lucky one here… I love you Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.” He tells me, “Forever and always, I will love you until the sun stops rising and the stars fade to grey, forever.”

There was a sudden pull in my chest, a lump in my throat that I couldn’t swallow. I love him so much it hurts, but the pain feels so good.

“I love you more than there are stars in the sky.” I tell him, “Even more than that, I love you more than infinity, Simon,  _ I love you so much. _ ” It just falls from my lips, I can’t stop it, I have to make sure he knows.

He squeezes my hand and kisses my temple, “I love you too, Baz, I really do.”

***

#  Simon

Baz brought me to dinner, it was absolutely amazing. We were now walking together somewhere that he insisted was close by. It was already getting dark. He was probably just going to hunt and we would head home.

His hand held mine tightly to be sure that he wouldn't lose me on our way to wherever. I was used to his cold touch by now, it was actually quite soothing. I've always been really warm, it used to be because of my magic, there was too much inside me so it made me hot and now I don't know why I'm always warm but I'm not complaining.

We entered a park and I of course sighed, I knew he was just going to hunt and he'd probably spell us home and sleep once he was done. He pulled me to this beautiful area with a warm spring. Baz kicked off his shoes and sat down, dropping his feet into the water, the bottoms of his pants getting wet. I followed suit and dropped to sit beside him, dangling my legs into the scalding hot water.

“Merlin, that's hot!” I gasp, pulling my legs back a bit, “How did you not even flinch?” I ask him and he smiles with a soft shrug.

“Don’t know,” He mumbles, “Probably from being used to you.” Baz turns and winks at me with a smirk and I roll my eyes at him.

“You are such a flirt.” I shake my head but can’t help smiling at him, “Why did you bring me out here anyway?”

“Because it’s pretty and quiet, just like you. I’ve also always wanted to come.” He says and lays back against the soft, damp ground. I smile as I look down at him, taking his hand in mine, thankfully he didn’t mind me constantly holding his hand, I always did, I didn’t want to get lost unless it was with him.

Baz looked at me and grinned, laying his head back and watching the sky. He looked so content.

_ He said we were stars. _

The voice rang through my head and I grin, it must remind him of his mom. I decide to lay next to him and as I do I feel his hand squeeze mine. I feel my chest well with a deep happiness, something I never would've or could've expected to be able to feel, especially from the man I swore was my enemy. This man with his cold skin and grey eyes, his long black hair and sharp teeth, his stupid smile and Starbucks obsession, his everything, him. This man was the person I fell madly in love with. So madly in love in fact that I would follow him anywhere, no matter the distance.

“He said we were stars…” Hummed Baz softly and I  _ hmm’ _ d him in reply.

“Why do you think your mom said that? Did your dad say it a lot?” I can't help but to ask him and his smile dropped slightly when I said that.

“Well, I don't know… Nobody ever said that about us.” He shook his head a bit, some stray hairs falling around his head against the ground. I gently bump against him, scooting closer to him.

“I wonder why she said it then.” I murmur and feel Baz’s arms go around me, “I’m sorry Basil, did I upset you?” I apologize.

“No you didn’t.” He shook his head a bit, leaning in and kissing at a mole on my neck, it was probably his favorite one, other than the one on my jaw or the one just above my lip. I laugh and squirm under his touch. For a blood thirsty vampire he sure as Merlin was gentle.

“Stop, that feels weird.” I whine and squeal as he continues, using his tongue against my skin, attempting to give me a hickey, “Stop, that tickles!” I start to laugh and he does also. Soon enough we’re both laughing so hard we can barely breathe.

This would’ve been my favorite memory with him if it weren’t for that night in the woods.


	3. Three

#  Simon

_ Tingling, why were my hands tingling?  _

_ I can’t breathe properly, my chest is so damn tight. Everything hurts but I’m running, why?  _

_ I feel my arm being caught and I’m ripped backwards, slamming hard into the ground. I can’t yell or cry out in pain, it hurts so badly. Where is Baz? I need Baz. _

_ I open my mouth and try so hard to force the words out of me. I try to scream for Baz but still no sound comes. A man stands over me and I'm shaking, he grins wide but I can't see anything other than his mouth and the silhouette of him as he stood over me.  _

_ “The Chosen One.” The man’s voice booms, echoing around me. I shake my head fast, trying to tell him the Chosen One doesn't exist.  _

_ He touches my face and I feel this ice cold sensation that penetrates into my bones fiercely, I'm shaking so violently that I'm panting. _

_ “Oh but you are.” He bellows, “It must be you. I can feel your energy, Simon Snow.” He speaks my name and dread soars through me, I don't know why. _

_ His freezing hand grabs mine, he's so much colder than Baz. He almost feels empty, almost like the Humdrum, but I knew it wasn't. I wasn't scared of the Humdrum, whoever, or whatever, this was, there was something deeply wrong with it. _

_ I felt electricity snapping at the tips of my fingers sparks springing to life like when I had magic, “What do you want, Simon? Just think about what you want.” He speaks. _

_ “Baz!” I finally cry out and there he stands before me. He looks so drained and tired. _

_ “Snow.” Baz says and starts to walk towards me but as he does I'm grabbed by whatever had been speaking to me. He holds me up, he's massive, I'm looking straight at his face but all I can possibly see is his wide menacing grin, his teeth sharp and uneven. I can hear Baz yelling, screaming but I can’t make out the words, he sounded so far away. He was looking into my soul with his eyeless stare, I could feel my bones rattling inside me as he spoke. _

_ “Defend yourself, Chosen One.”  _

_ I felt myself burning on the inside, erupting, the heat was unbearable and I went off, hearing the hysterical laughter of the man holding onto me as I blew. _

_ “You’re so stupid for the Chosen One!” He roared, “You can’t kill me by throwing a damn tantrum like all those other enemies of yours.” His laughter got louder and louder, it was deafening. _

_ We were back near Baz and he looked ready to kill but he couldn’t move.  He placed me down and pulled out a sword, looking back at Baz. _

_ “Simon!” His voice cried out in the dark, I couldn’t see him anymore, “Don’t you fucking dare touch him!” Baz howled. _

_ “Wake up already and face me!” He cried as the sword was plunged into my abdomen, “Soon you’ll be joining me, Simon Snow.” _

_ Baz ran to me, screaming and wailing, he was bawling his eyes out as he lifted my dying body into his arms. The pain was so intense, I couldn’t take it. I coughed, blood splattering against Baz’s pale skin but he didn’t flinch. _

_ “You Bastard!” Baz cried. _

_ “Hurry up, Simon Snow. Wake the fuck up and be a hero for once!” _

#  Baz

I was awoke with a start, I could’ve sworn that I felt an electric pulse run through me when Simon grabbed me. He was sticky with sweat which was pretty gross but I was used to it from him being so warm all the time. He was shaking and holding me overly tight. Simon was hysterical, sobbing violently into my shirt.

“Snow?” I croaked, my voice coated thick with sleep, “What happened, Love?” Snow whimpered and shook his head, sucking in harsh deep breaths. I’d only ever seen him so shaken over a nightmare once before, it was fifth year and it was the moment I realized that I was hopelessly in love with him.

“Basil…” He wailed into my chest as I rubbed his back softly. He was coughing and choking, heaving for air. He was a mess.

“Hey, hey… Shhh, you’re alright, Simon, it’s okay, it was only a dream.” I lull in attempt to calm him but his sobbing doesn’t subside, I sigh and hold him tighter, holding him against me, 

“ _ Comes, he comes, the Mage’s Heir, _ _   
_ _ And should evil meet him there, _ _   
_ _ The blood will flow, the world will know, _ _   
_ _ Our just and handsome, _ _   
_ _ Blue-eyed, winsome, _ _   
_ __ Lovely, blushing, Mage’s Heir.”

I sing gently to him, his breathing seemed to stabilize and his tears fell slower, more silently than before, still sniffling. He coughed again heavily, still holding me so tight that it was hard to breathe.

“You sing good.” Whines Snow, “But you made that up.” He starts to smile slightly, his eyes red and puffy, looking miserable.

“You’re not wrong.” I smile at him and kiss his forehead, “Go to sleep, I promise I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right here.”

***

#  Simon

We got home and I was exhausted, I didn’t fall back to sleep last night and was up the whole car ride. I was running on about two hours of sleep at this point and I was about to crash. Baz told me he was going to help Penny do some research while I napped.

He also informed Penny of the whole ordeal last night. She was just as worried at him.

I had told Baz about what happened in my dream on the way home and he felt pretty bad. He found it weird really since I felt all the pain and in dreams you never really feel pain unless it's being inflicted on you in your sleep. He told me it was just a bad dream and not to worry much about it if I didn’t have to, we have more to worry about at the moment. He was very right, but that didn't stop him from being kind of tense about it.

I fell asleep quickly, I was exhausted. I wake up in a cold sweat nearly an hour or so later with no memory of my dream. My hands were burning so intensely that I couldn’t bear it and I cried out in pain.

I was shaking so hard that I was panting for breath. Baz was in the room in seconds, followed by Penny, both tremendously worried about me. Baz believing it was yet another bad dream.

“Simon! What’s wrong!?” He panted and I held my hands out to him.

“Baz, they feel like they're on fire.” I choke and Penny freezes, Baz stumbling backwards, his eyes are wide and he looks nervous. 

That’s when I realize they’re glowing.

Baz reaches out to me, going to grab my hand but Penny shoves him back, “Baz! You’re flammable!” She shouts and grabs my hands herself. 

Penny yelps and recoils from my touch, her hands burned, almost like the time she tried to have me transfer my magic into her. It was blotchy and looked like a rash.

Baz ignores her burns, not caring right then and grabs my hands anyway, energy flowing into him. He throws his head back from the sheer impact of it and he forces himself to hold onto my hands, his eyes meeting mine as his eyes glowed, “Snow,” He says to me, his hair falling in his face as he drops my hands suddenly, staggering slightly back and tosses his wand at me, “Use it.”

“I can’t,” I say, “You know-”

“Just do it!” Penny yells at me and I point Baz’s wand at him.

“Baz, touch Penny.” I demand and he obeys without another word, placing his hand on her arm.

**_“Keep your hands to yourself!”_ ** I say, knowing that the Normals still use it, mostly on small children. I heard it often in public, usually siblings fighting and parents trying to separate them.

Baz’s arm pins to his side suddenly, “Snow, did you really have to do that on?.” He groans, unable to move his arms because of the way I said the spell, it depends on what word you emphasize how the spell would affect someone as most common phrase-spells did.

“Sorry,” I half smile,  **_“At ease!”_ ** I cast and he immediately relaxes. At first it doesn't even click in my head what just happened, it didn't snap in any of our heads at first. All of us going silent as it finally sunk in what had just happened.

“This means Simon really  _ is  _ the Chosen One.” Penny’s voice is soft, both Baz and I look at each other for a moment and then back at her.

“How?” Baz manages to get out as I finally get off the bed.

“When he ‘ _ gave up his magic _ ’,” She starts, “He didn't  _ really  _ give it up.”

“What does that even mean?!” Baz exclaims in frustration.

“I think she means that I just used up all my magic, as you and her can do,” I start, “Like, when you use too much magic, all of it comes back overtime…” I pause, “I used every ounce of my magic which would take a very long time to replenish  _ and  _ it had to fill in all the deadspots I created… Right, Penny?” Both of them are now staring at me, stood in only a pair of magic wand themed pajama pants. 

“Right.” Penny answers me, nodding her head eagerly.

Before I can react, Baz has me pinned to the bed again, kissing every mole and marking on my face and neck. Penny of course left immediately.

I feel Baz subconsciously playing with my tail and wings. That’s when I try thinking about not having them, if my magic is really back I should be able to get rid of them. I think hard about them going away and to my surprise they actually do and now Baz’s hand is grabbing my arse.

#  Baz

“So you’re saying that the dream meant something? That it wasn’t just a dream?” Snow asks, he sounds worried, that in itself worries me. He was very vague with the details of the dream, saying there was a thing, all he could see was it’s jarring sneer, the thing killed him and I had to watch. That must not have been all it was to scare him. He also said he felt all of the pain in his dream which was horrendously off, I knew then when he told me in the car that something wasn’t right. 

“Exactly. I think whatever you saw was manipulating you in your asleep state, getting into your head to convey a message,” Bunce nods to herself as she speaks, it was something she’d do a lot when she was trying to figure things out, “Was there anything that stood out to you in the dream?”

“Um… Crowley, I-...” Snow rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously, running his tongue over his lipstick stained-looking lips, “He had no face, there was nothing other than that… That menacing grin of his.” 

“Are you sure there was nothing else, Snow?” I now join the conversation.

“Well, it said something like, ‘ _ Wake up and face me’. _ ” Snow said and I knew that he wasn’t telling us something.

“Snow, you have to tell us everything you can.” I am almost begging him at this point. I just want him to be alright.

“It wasn’t anything important.” He insists but I keep pressing.

“Simon, this could mean life and death here,” I push harder, “You  _ have _ to tell us.”

Snow winces and looks at me nervously, “Okay, fine,” He mumbles, “He said something like, ‘ _ Soon you’ll be joining me’, _ ” He speaks looking between Bunce and I, “And he also said just before I woke up, ‘ _ Hurry up, Simon Snow. Wake the fuck up and be a hero for once’.” _ Snow sighs and both Bunce and I looked at each other, bewildered.

“What did it mean by ‘ _ Soon you’ll be joining me _ ’?” Asks Bunce, turning her attention back to Snow.

“I don’t know,” Snow shakes his head and pushes his head into his hands, “He said it as he stabbed me.”

“What was it? What was the, I guess, species of it?” Bunce continues to question him, she’d been writing all of what he was telling us down. 

“I don’t know, Penny! I just… Don’t know.” He chokes into his hands, I pull him into me and hold him, rubbing at his back gently. 

“It's okay, I'm sorry.” I say and he nods.

“I understand why you're asking me all of this, I really do get it but I'm just so scared.” Snow’s voice wobbles a bit as he spoke.

“I know, Snow. I'm sorry that this is all happening so fast. We need you,  _ Watford  _ needs you.” I look down at him in my arms, all I saw was a small, frightened child in place of him. His eyes meet mine and he looks terrified.

“I  _ know,  _ Baz. But just sitting here and talking isn't helping anything,” He now sits up and looks at Bunce, “We need to go take a look around Watford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to thank all of you that have been reading this for your support. I love reading your comments, they're all so kind, thank you. If you have any suggestions or thoughts about the story let me know.


	4. Four

#  Penelope

“Are you sure you can handle it?” I ask knowing that Simon was freaked out just to go to Baz’s school dance that last year. 

“I think so. I have my magic back and my freakish wings and tail are gone now. Even if I couldn't it's not like I have much of a choice.” He insists, but he isn't wrong.

“Okay we'll head out first thing in the morning then.” I decide.

“No.” Both Baz and Simon say in Unison.

“What?” I ask, dumbfounded.

“We hunt at night.” Simon smiles and looks up at Baz, who's nodding in agreement. 

“Looks like we should start getting ready then huh?” 

***

The campus was the same, everything was except for the absence of every single student. It was eerie, the air was thick with miasma. All I could smell was a distinct but unrecognisable magic-scent. It smelled like burnt fruit and tasted like sour candy.

Baz’s nose scrunched at the scent and Simon looked as though he was about to either pass out or throw up. I reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

“Simon?” I say and catch Baz’s attention, Simon is unmoving.

“Snow?” Baz hums in confusion, nudging his boyfriend but Simon doesn't even move. That's when Baz and I lock eyes, a panic on both of our faces.

“Simon, are you alright? Do you want to leave?” I again attempt to get his attention. He's so pale, paler than normal. His hands were trembling and he was staring off into oblivion. I could tell Baz was worried sick now.

“The Mage.” Simon finally speaks, both Baz and I again looking at each other, so confused and worried about Simon.

“What do you mean?” Asks Baz, still eyeing me.

“The scent, that was what the Mage’s magic smelled and tasted like.”  Simon sounded nervous, scared almost.

“The Mage is dead.” Baz tried to dismiss.

“Baz,” Simon snapped and whipped his head in the direction of his boyfriend, “ _ This is the Mage. _ ” His voice was sharp and almost angry sounding.

Baz was taken aback by his tone and for once, didn't know what to say.

“Let's to take a look around.” I suggest to break the tension. Both agree and begin to follow me around. All the teachers were sent home yesterday so it was only the three of us and some merewolfs, maybe a few rats or something here and there. It was almost as if Watford had been abandoned, it was scary to think about it. If all this were just left behind. The thought made a shiver shoot up my spine.

“Are you cold?” Simon asked. He never missed a thing, always so sharp.

“No, just thinking.” I shake my head and he gives me a half smile, nodding his head softly.

We made it to the Mage’s old office, nobody had been in there since he died. The three of us were the only ones in the history of the school to be able to enter at will. It was really cool in my eyes, I felt like such a badarse.

“Where should we start?” Asks Baz as he looks around the office, a lot of it was his mom's stuff.

“Anywhere you'd think useful.”

#  Baz

I was poking around the shelves, mostly all of the stuff was my mom's and probably wouldn't be of any use to anyone.

The last time I'd been in here was that night with Snow. I smiled fondly as I ran my fingers along a stack of books, dust collecting on the tips. I grumble softly and wipe it on my jeans and continue looking. I make my way over to my mother's old desk and crouch down at the cabinets in the sides. I tug one of the doors open, a bottle of liquor, an old cell phone, and some old box of candy are in there.  _ How useful _ .

I tug open the other door on the left side of the desk, three books, a stack of letters tied together with some string, an ancient looking pipe and a few bottles of potions, medicines and junk like that stare back at me.

I pick up one of the books and almost gasp. On the front, written in fancy cursive letters, reads;

_ To: Davy  _

_ From: Lucy _

_ With All My Love. _

I look around cautiously, I can't show this to them. I check the letters and they're all from this Lucy as well. I slide my wand out to cast them invisible to come back for them after. Of course I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump.

“What have you-” Bunce starts to say but I clamp my hand over her mouth before she can finish.

“Shut up,” I hiss through my fangs, “I found some love letters to the Mage. They're from that Lucy girl you talked about once.” I say softly.

“What?” She speaks.

“Listen, I know that Snow won't let me read them if I tell him. You have to keep quiet about them, I'm going to bring them home and read them tonight.” I tell her and she just shakes her head, standing and rolling her eyes.

“Find something useful will you?” Bunce sighs and walks off to look around more things.

I spell them invisible and shove them into the bag I brought, I honestly was very excited to see why this woman actually liked him.

I continued going through the drawers finding some old gum and things that you’d expect to find there. Boring.

I stand and start looking through some boxes. Mostly books, potions and pictures that were my mothers. Though, I was pulling stuff out of box number, probably five or six at this point and I found a wooden case with something written on it. It was thick with dust, having not been touched in over a decade I’d say.

I wipe the dust away to reveal the same handwriting that had been on the books and letters.

_ My Rosebud Boy _

_ Why was it with my mother’s things? _ I couldn’t help but ask myself.

Curiousity got the best of me and I opened it, looking in to see a picture of Snow as a baby, laying in a woman’s arms. She was so pretty, he looked just like her. The woman had the same golden hair and blue eyes, he had her nose and her mouth. He was just like his mother.

I dropped to sit on the ground as I looked at this picture. That was my Simon.

If he had kids they would’ve been that gorgeous, I thought. I felt bad for taking that option away from him, he could never have kids because I had to be a guy. Now I wished I was a girl  _ just _ so I could have this man’s children. He was a fucking  _ god  _ for Crowley sakes!

“Baz! You may want to come see this!” I hear my name being called by Bunce and it snaps me from my trance. When I stand I find the case is empty when there  _ was _ something in it not long ago.

I dash around the corner of the room to find Snow holding onto a wand, it looked like a general wand, a magical stick-like object but atop it was a crystal and it wasn’t just a normal crystal. That crystal was the Blooming Universe crystal. It could only be controlled by the most powerful of magicians, it was what kept the World of Mages from falling apart.

Simon Snow was holding the wand that held the world together.

#  Lucy

My rosebud boy, oh my rosebud boy. You’ve gotten so big.

You’ve finally found your wand, the only wand that can handle your power. I am so proud of you my rosebud boy. I can’t wait until I am able to see you, until you can see me, the time is not right. I must wait, I do not know for how long but I must wait.

Davy hasn’t told you about me, about us, has he? It’s so wrong what he did. If only I could have stayed by your side my baby boy.

I love you so much, my Simon Snow Salisbury.

#  Simon

As soon as I touched this wand the gem on the top burst to life, every color shining over it. Baz looked horrified when he rounded the corner of the room.

“Snow, put that down, don’t touch it! Where the hell did you get it!?” He demanded with a worried waver in his words.

“It came to me? Why do I have to put it down?” I say, my brow furrowed in absolute confusion.

“Snow,” Baz starts, “That’s the Blooming Universe crystal. If you break it then the World of Mages, along with the Normal’s world is fucked.” He informs, “Now put it down.”

“No. I’m not stupid, Baz. Don’t treat me like a child.” I hissed back, he was treating me like I was playing with loaded gun that I didn’t know how to use.

“It’s too dangerous. I normally wouldn’t care but that crystal is just so fragile…” Baz bites at his lip a bit.

“I can handle it. It  _ came _ to me, Basil. I can do this.” I assure him and Penny starts to nod.

“I agree with Simon, Baz. It like flew over to him.” She speaks to defend me, “It was so crazy. It literally started to  _ glow _ when he grabbed it.” Penny looks amazed, her eyes wide and excited.

I hear Baz sigh and he shakes his head, “I’m going to go look for more-”

He stopped talking and all of our heads whipped in the direction of the window, hearing yelling coming from outside. We all looked back at each other quickly before running for the door.


	5. Five

#  Simon

Running down the stairs I felt like I was floating, we were running so fast it felt like my lungs were burning. Why did there have to be so many stairs? 

Baz was wheezing and choking hard as he dashed down the stairs, yet still keeping pace with me. Penny had fallen behind, struggling to breathe, panting heavily and coughing as she stumbled down the stairs after us. As we near the bottom, I trip and fall the rest of the way down, both Baz and Penny sprint faster towards me to make sure I’m okay.

“Snow!” Baz gasps as he reaches me and collapses to his knees next to me, “Are you… Alright?” He panted worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Basil.” I nod as I try and catch my breath. Penny trips her way down the last few steps and falls atop Baz.

“Are you okay, Simon?” She choked and Baz threw her off of him.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m alright guys.” I say and sit up. We all stay and attempt to catch our breath and put out the fire in our lungs. There's more yelling and the door to the dining hall was thrown open, all of us looking in that direction. At first I can only make out the silhouette of a person but soon a young girl steps in and the doors slam closed behind her.

That’s when she points at me, “Simon Snow.” She says, it feels as though she’s looking directly into my soul, her eyes staring deep into mine. Baz and Penny are looking between her and I, confused and slightly worried. I was more scared than anything.

“That’s me.” I speak and stagger to my feet, “And you are?”

“I am Elizabeth McBride.” She speaks with a steady and firm grace.

“What do you want with me?” I can’t help but to ask, I may have been the ‘ _ Chosen One _ ’ or whatever but never had anyone ever come and sought me out.

“I need your help,” Elizabeth steps up to me, “You must know that everyone has disappeared, I was taken but for some reason I was returned,” She pauses and now notices Baz and Penelope, “Not only the people of Watford have been taken, whoever… whatever this is, it’s taking anything it can get it’s grubby hands on.” She informs me.

“Do you know what it looks like, Elizabeth?” Baz asks her, causing her to look over at him.

“I couldn’t see him.” She says, shaking her head apologetically, “All he did was speak in a deep, booming voice.”

“Okay, but you couldn’t see him at all?” I ask, dreading the answer.

“Well, I could see his mouth…” She shivers, “It had a nasty grin on it’s face, it’s teeth were jagged and blinding white. It was babbling on and on about ‘ _ Wake up, Simon Snow… I must find you, Simon Snow. _ ’ All he did was talk endlessly about you, also saying something about some guy named Baz or Basil.” Elizabeth shakes her head again, “He also kept talking about some girls named Penny, Lucy, Natasha, Agatha and some other names I can’t remember very well.”

I look at Baz and then Penny. Baz looks furious while Penny is white as a ghost, I didn’t even know what to say, but thankfully Penny had it covered.

“Simon… Isn’t that the thing from your dream?” Her voice is soft and nervous. I begin to nod, whatever this was, I knew it wasn’t just going to go away.

“This thing is serious,” Baz’s voice comes out shaky and filled with worry, “Simon, this is dangerous.” He used my first name and looked at me in a way I’d never seen him before. I couldn’t read him, it was horrifying to see Baz like this, he was the level-headed one out of us three. Penny was level-headed herself but she lost her cool a lot, Baz never had but once in the forest that one evening.

“You have to help, please!” The girl begged, “They have my baby.” This shocks us all, she looked like a first year.

“Your what?” Penny asks the question we were all thinking.

“My baby. I know I’m young, but I mean I’m an eighth year and I’ll be graduating soon-”

“You’re an eighth year?” Baz and I both say in unison, bewildered looks on all of our faces.

“Yes, I know I look like a child but I’m not.” She speaks, “My fiancé was also taken. I need your help. I’m begging you.” She pleaded, looking deep into my eyes.

“Okay. I am trying my best to save everyone. What kind of Chosen One would I be if I didn’t?” I half chuckle and she throws herself onto me, holding me so tight it gets harder to breathe.

“Thank you, Simon Snow! I owe you my life, thank you!” She was crying by now, “You have no idea how much this means to me!” 

I smile, “It’s not a-” She cuts me off with a hard, forceful kiss. I can feel the anger radiating off of Baz as he sees this. I’m too shocked to pull away at first but quickly snap out of it and push her back gently. I glance over at Baz and realize he’s fuming, he is so angry that there magic freely flowing from him, shining over his skin, he was actually floating slightly off the ground. I can’t help but chuckle, it’s quite a sight to see Baz jealous.

“We’ll see what we can do, please find somewhere safe to stay until this is over.” Penny says to her, walking Elizabeth outside, leaving me to deal with Baz.

#  Baz

I’d never felt so angry or so upset in my life. It was a feeling I’d actually never had and couldn’t quite place. I wanted to just scream as I watched this woman kissing  _ my  _ Simon Snow. I quickly realize that I couldn’t control myself, magic overflowing and boiling within me. I was suspended in the air, I couldn’t feel the ground, I felt like I was on fire, my fangs popping in anger. This level of frustration had never been apparent before, I’d never needed to feel this angry. I’d only felt this kind of ache before when Snow had Agatha, whenever I saw them, kissing, touching… 

Snow pushed her off after what felt like an eternity but this feeling clung to me like a drowning cat. It gnawed at me as I watched the girl being dragged away by Bunce. That’s when I noticed Snow turned away from me, his shoulders shaking but I couldn’t hear, the only sound that rang out in my head was a heavy buzzing. He turned to me, laughing. Laughing so hard in fact that he was crying.

Snow grabbed onto my hands, his touch sizzling against my magic and even though it seemed as though I had burned him but I felt his warm magic run over me and I could hear his sugary sweet laugh. I felt myself calming under his touch, I couldn’t tell if it were the magic, his laugh or just his warm grasp that was soothing me, but whatever it was, it was working.

“Hey, are you alright there, darling?” He grins at me and I swear my heart stops beating. The way the word  _ darling  _ comes from his mouth, said with his beautiful syrup-like voice. I can’t take it, hearing that name directed towards me.

_ Simon Snow is never going to call me “darling”. _

And then he just had.

“Basil?” He speaks, “Magic to Baz!” He waves his hand in front of my face. I’m swooning, I feel my face is beat red. I curse myself for hunting just before coming here.

“Oh, yeah. I’m  _ fantastic _ !” I croon, swaying on my feet, I’m over the moon, “ _ Darling. _ ”I breathe out with a huge dopey grin on my damned cheeks.

Aleister Crowley, this moron does so much to me and I’m not sure how much more my heart can take.

“Simon! Baz!” Bunce calls as she dashes back in, “We should head out, the merewolves are starting to get restless.” She says to us.

“Alright, come on, Basil.” Snow starts to leave but I’m stuck in place, my legs too weak to move, “Baz? Are you alright?” He asks and I nod. I think I used a bit too much magic, I was really light-headed.

Snow sighs and wraps an arm around my waist to help me, giving me some of his magic in the process so I wouldn’t collapse on him, “You get jealous really easy, Basil.” Snow jokes and I give him a tired laugh, leaning my head down on his shoulder.

***

I fell asleep for the car ride home. Jealousy really does take a lot out of you, I’d never felt that much jealousy before, obviously I hadn’t if I couldn’t even name it. When we got home Snow and Bunce went to bed as it was about four in the morning, but I was wide awake and dying to read those letters and journals.

_ Davy,  _ _   
_ _ I know you must be busy with work for the school but I had to tell you that I loved you. I cannot wait until you come home.   
_ _ Our baby seems to be doing well, I’m not sure since he’s special but everything seems to be well. Come home soon. _ _   
_ _ With all my love, _ _   
_ __ Lucy.

_ Davy, _ _   
_ _ How is everything at work? I hope you’re doing well. I heard that all the new magicians are working out well, the rich families aren’t very pleased with this, I know.   
I believe it was a great idea either way, it’s good that they are being taught how to control their powers. I cannot wait to see you my love. Stay safe and keep working hard. _ _   
_ _ With all my love, _ _   
_ __ Lucy.

_ Dear Davy,  _ _   
_ _ When will you be coming home next? I miss you so very much. I want you to be here to meet our child when he is born.   
He still needs a name, I think I’ve got a good name for him but I want to know some of what you think. Please come visit soon. We miss you. _ _   
_ _ With all my love, _ _   
_ __ Lucy.

_ My dear Lucy, _ _   
_ _ I will be home soon, I can’t wait to see you. I miss you dearly, my love, it’s awful going so long without seeing you now that you cannot come out to visit.   
Our child will be worth it. He will save us, he will save everybody. I will be back on Monday, just wait until then. _ _   
_ _ With the moon and stars, _ _   
_ __ Davy.

The Mage had a child? That was new, all the letter were dated 1997. There were almost no letters at all, the books said everything. All three had a different thing written on them.

_ To: Davy  _ _   
_ _ From: Lucy _ _   
_ __ With All My Love.

“No thanks.” I mutter as I read the title, that’s dull. The Mage was boring as hell.

_ To: Mother _ _   
_ _ From: Lucy _ _   
_ __ An Explanation and My Love.

I looked at it for a bit and placed it to the side, “Maybe later.”

_ My Rosebud Boy. _ _   
_ _ You Are The Stars. _ _   
_ _ With All My Heart, _ _   
_ __ ~Mum.

Confusing.

But my interest has been caught and I can’t help but flip it open to the first page.


	6. Six

#  Baz

_My Rosebud Boy,_ _March 18th 1998_ _  
_ _I cannot wait to welcome you into this world and I cannot wait to hold you in my arms. You are my sweet baby boy, my world and my life. You are going to be so powerful, I do not care about your power, your father cares more about your power than I. You are my life's wish._ _  
_ _With all my heart,_ _  
_ __~ Mum

 _My Rosebud Boy,_ _April 23rd 1998  
_ _You're so alive my little boy. I cannot wait until your father gets home to see. You're so strong, so lovely. My small little rosebud boy. My miracle._ _  
_ _With all my heart,_ _  
_ __~ Mum

 _My Rosebud Boy,_ _May 21st 1998_ _  
_ _My baby boy, only one more month until I can hold you in my arms. I cannot wait to see your smiling face, my sweet rosebud boy.Your father cannot wait to meet you either. He's so happy. I'm so happy. I love you my rosebud boy._ _  
_ _With all my heart,_ _  
_ __~ Mum

 _My Rosebud Boy,_ _June 21st 1998_ _  
_ _Today I got to see you smile. My baby boy… You are so beautiful. You glow, your cheeks red, my rosebud baby. You're here, you're finally here my rosebud boy. You're here and I cannot see you my rosebud boy._ _  
_ _He said we were stars._ _  
_ _Simon Snow Salisbury, my rosebud boy._ _  
_ _I'm sorry,_ _  
_ __~ Mum.

I felt like my world just came crashing down. The book slipping from my hands and clattering to the floor, falling open to a page with a picture taped to it. It was of Snow, Lucy and the Mage. Snow was asleep in his mother’s arms, Lucy was glowing, so happy and even the Mage was. What happened between then and now? Why was Snow put up for adoption? Where was Lucy? Why did she run away?

I had so many, too many questions. Lucy looked so happy, why did she just up and leave?

That’s when I remember the night that Snow told me about, when my mother visited him, his mother did directly after that. Lucy Salisbury was dead. Simon Snow had nobody left, nobody but Bunce and I. 

I felt so selfish in that moment. I still had a father and an aunt that loved me and a really nice stepmom and amazing siblings. I even knew my mom, I met her. Snow grew up thinking that his parents didn’t want him, thinking that nobody was out there to miss him, to love him.

My chest hurt, it was so tight. I was sobbing, I had a hand clamped to my mouth. I couldn’t wake him, I just can’t tell him this. I can’t tell him that he killed his father or that his father didn’t love him enough to keep him or treat him like a son. I can’t tell him that all his mother ever wanted was to hold him and show him the love he deserved.

Simon Snow is the strongest person I’d ever met. Simon Snow stayed alive when nobody wanted him for eleven years of his life. 

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, the door opened, my back was to it and I refused to turn around.

“Baz?” Bunce’s voice whispered into the room, “Oh, Merlin… Baz, are you okay?” She asked as she saw my shaking shoulders and heard my violent, hysterical sobs that were muffled into my hands.

I shake my head, feeling her hand on my back, “What’s wrong? Is that the book you found in the Mage’s office today?”

I nod, not trusting myself to speak and she picks up the book.

“This is for you, isn’t it? You’re mother called you her rosebud boy that night of the visiting, right?” Bunce asked me, quickly flipping through the pages.

“No.” I croak and she looks at me confused, “No, Penelope, I wish, you have no idea how much I wish.” I cried and she closed the book, setting it on the floor and hugging me, I had used her first name, that must have worried her.

“Why? What do you mean, Baz?” She presses as she holds me, rubbing at my back. I bury my face into her shoulder, bawling my eyes out.

“That’s Lucy Salisbury’s journal to her and the Mage’s child.” I weep into her shirt.

“The Mage had a child? Who?” Questions Bunce, “Lucy Salisbury? The woman that ran away to California?”

I can’t answer her, I can’t even speak now, my chest hurts and my lungs are burning like they had been a few hours ago. I feel sick in that moment, this hidden secret was making it so hard to be okay. If it hurt me this badly I could only imagine how Snow would feel.

***

“You think you’ll be okay to tell me now?” Bunce asks me as we sit on the floor of the spare room I had been looking at the books in. We’d been there for almost two hours now, it took so long for me to stop crying and even longer to be able to talk properly again.

“Yeah…” I nod, sucking in a heavy breath, “Ask away and I’ll answer.”

“Was the child Lucy and the Mage’s?” Bunce looks me in the eyes which are all red and puffy from my meltdown.

“Yes, from what I read in the journal and letters, Lucy wanted a child very badly and the Mage just wanted to have a child with immence power. Lucy and the Mage were the most powerful magicians in all of the World of Mages.” I answer.

“Why did Lucy leave?” She looks anxious for the answer.

“Lucy Salisbury died. I don’t know why or how but she did, I’m going to do more research on that at some point.” I reply.

“That’s weird, why did everyone say she left then?” Bunce was now asking herself this more than me.

“I think the Mage hid it like how he hid that he sent the vampires into Watford or how he lied to his child.” I growl, now feeling a boiling anger for him. I hated him so much.

“Now, who was… or  _ is _ , their child?” Bunce’s voice comes out worried, shaking and slow. I take in a deep breath as the tears well in my eyes again.

“Simon Snow Salisbury.” I say his full name out, his name is as wonderful and beautiful as him. His mother knew what she was doing when she chose it.

Bunce’s head fell, she was shaking slightly as all the thoughts I had before now came to her. She looked up at me with tears trailing down her cheeks, “That’s so…” She shakes her head, “It’s so… so fucked up, Baz!” She cries out, “How could he…?” I touch her shoulder and she crawls into me. We both silently cry together for a very long time. So long infact that we ended up falling asleep.

We didn’t awake until about noon. I got up expecting to find Snow up waiting for us or a note of some sort saying he’d gone out. All three of our cars were still here, there was no dirty tea mugs or anythinf of the sort in the sink. Bunce was just as puzzled as me.

“Could he have gone for a walk and not said anything?” She asked me and I frowned.

“He’s probably still in bed.” I say more as a question than anything, Snow did sleep late a lot so it shouldn’t have worried me as much as it did. It’s probably just from being so upset over what I found out last night.

That was until I heard Bunce scream from Snow’s room.

I dash in to find his bed empty and Bunce clutching a note, I step up to her and she hands it to me.

_ Dear housedwellers, _ _   
_ _ We have the Chosen One, Simon Snow. Do not fret as he is in good hands. _ _   
_ _ He is being taken to the person that requested out service now. _ _   
_ _ It is for the best. _ _   
_ __ \- Narewolves

_ What did that boy get himself into this time? _


	7. Seven

#  Simon

I awoke in a home that was not my own, it was warm and comforting. I wasn’t scared, I was calm, _too_ calm.  I took in a breath, the air was so clean and it smelled so sweet, my body felt so light, like I was floating. It was probably just my magic I had thought.

“My boy, my boy… Oh my baby boy.” I could hear a voice far off, “My baby boy.” I finally open my eyes fully and sit up. I was laid out on a couch that I’d never seen before, in a house equally as familiar. I groan softly as I stretch, I wasn’t tired as I normally would be when I awoke. 

I start to look around from where I’m sat, finding nobody anywhere. The house was beautiful, out in the country-side, it seemed to be out around where Watford was.

“Simon, my Simon…” I hear and I tense.  _ Had this been a trap? Had I been taken too? _

“Hello?” I say, “Where am I?”

A woman I’d never seen before appeared in the room, almost out of nowhere. She’s gorgeous, her hair is long, wavy. It’s golden, almost like mine but it’s lighter, her eyes a glowing blue. I could see through her, I assume she’s a ghost but my question was how the hell she was even here, the veil hadn’t been lifter yet and it wouldn’t be for another sixteen or so years.

The woman looked at me as if she were about to cry, floated swiftly towards me. I flinch as she reaches out and she frowns. I don’t know what comes over me but I lean forward, she’s comforting, calming, I’m drawn to her.

She touches my cheek, I can feel her touch, she’s so cold, colder than Baz.

“My baby boy…” She looks down at me, “My rosebud boy…”

When those words come from her mouth I jerk back, “Who-... Who are you?” I finally ask and she closes her eyes, a dejected look falling across her face. She floats over and sits next to me on the couch. I still feel no fear, I’m so calm it’s almost scary itself.

Her hand grabs mine and she looks me in the eyes, “Simon Snow.” She speaks, “Simon Snow Salisbury.” Her voice shakes as she says it. At first I don’t notice what she’d said but it soon sinks in nd I grow pale.

“No.” I shake my head, I feel sick, tears rising in my eyes.

“Simon, please don’t cry my baby, please don’t cry.” She raises her hand up to wipe away the drops from my cheeks, “I’m sorry, Simon. I’m so sorry.” She begins to weep herself.

“Mum? Are you my… My mum?” I stammer, my voice shaking just as my body was. I drag my finger through my hair. The woman nods her head sadly, not looking me in the eyes anymore.

“Yes, my baby…My Simon.” Her voice wavers and I break down, I can’t stop crying. Here was my mother, sitting beside me. A ghost.

I can’t help myself as I throw my arms around her, bawling hysterically, “Momma!” I cry and I can hear her crying too, her arms clamped around me, “Why? Why did you abandon magic?” I choke, feeling her tense, “Why did you abandon  _ me _ ?”

“Simon, oh… My baby, I didn’t abandon magic, I didn’t want to leave you, Simon. I never wanted to leave you… They ripped both away from me.” She told me, I believed her, I just didn’t care anymore. I just wanted her to hold me, I wanted my mother to stay, I didn’t want to feel alone and abandoned anymore.

“I don’t want you to leave.” I whimper out into her shoulder, “Please don’t leave again.” I beg, already knowing she doesn’t have an option to stay or go.

“Simon, hunny…” She sighs, “You know I can’t…” I could hear the remorse in her voice.

“Why did you… Pass away?” I try not to sound insensitive.

“They wanted to take my baby boy… They wanted to take you away, Simon, I wouldn’t let them and there were people not too pleased with that…” She kisses the top of my head, “I just am glad to see you’re alright my baby…”

“I love you, Momma.” I tell her, pulling away to look up at her, “I want you to stay so badly…”

“I want to stay too, my rosebud boy, I can’t, I wish I could.” She rubbed my back.

“You’re name is Lucy, right?” I question and she nods a bit.

“I like it better when you call me Momma.” She admits and the both of us smile sadly as we both look into each other’s eyes. We looked so similar, she even had moles like me but she also had a body full of freckles, she was beautifully pale. Whoever my dad is, sure as hell was a lucky man. She was so beautiful, I wish I could be as amazing as her.

“I like that better too, Momma, I really like that better.” I mumble and she presses her soft but cold lips to my forehead.

“Simon, I want you to live here. This is where I lived with your father. This is your family home.” She tells me, “You can live here and find a nice girl to join you.” She’s beaming.

“Oh…” My smile drops, “Momma, I um… I’m with the Grimm-Pitch’s child…” I inform and she looks confused as to what the problem is, “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch…” I say out his name out loud and can’t hold back the smile that spreads over my face.

“You’re queer?” My mother asks, “I thought you were with the Wellbelove girl?”

“I was but she left me,” I shrug, “Baz just… He does things to me that nobody ever could.” Just the thought of him made my heart pound.

“The way you look while talking about him… I can just tell you truly love him, Simon. As long as you’re alive baby boy, I don’t care who you love. As long as they bring you to life the way that Tyrannus does.”  She is smiling so wide, she looks so happy.

“I wish you could meet him. He's so wonderful.” I state. She ruffles my hair, her wide grin seeming to get even wider somehow, “How long do you have, Momma?”

“I have until you fix whatever is happening, baby.” She answered, “And don't try to save me by not fixing this.”

“I won't, I promise but I need to see you more than once every twenty years.” My brow scrunches.

“We can figure that out later, Simon. Don't worry right now about that.” She pets my hair, she's so calming.

“I'm trying not to.” I reply with a soft chuckle. A silence engulfing us as we sat by the fireplace, holding each other so tight. I knew this was the first and last time I'd feel her touch and it felt like a weight pulling at my stomach with dread. My chest tense in fear of letting the one thing I wanted more than anything my whole life go off, never to be seen again.

“I still remember the day you were born as if it were yesterday. It was the solstice, June twenty-first of nineteen-ninety-eight.” She recalls, “You took so much out of me but I'd never felt more alive, Simon. You made me so happy.”

I felt a fresh batch of tears start to slide down my face. My mother began wiping them away, begging me not to cry.

#  Baz

The anger that rose inside me was indescribable. I ended up crushing the note in my hands, looking over at Bunce who looked as though she was going to have a breakdown.

“Let’s go.” I bark and she follows without hesitation.

“Where are we going, Baz?” She asks as she dashes to catch up with me.

“The fucking furries. Those fuckers are telling me where Snow is or things are not going to end well.” I growl, the narewolves are basically just magicians that wanted to be animals. I despised them, they’re disgraces. They probably turned Snow into one of them.

“Baz, think rationally! We can’t just barge in and-”

“And why the fuck can’t we!?” I whip around to face her, hot tears spilling down my face. I never have cried this much ever, not even when my mother died.

“Baz,” She frowns, “You need to think about your safty and Simon’s as well. What if they kill you or kill him when we show up?” 

“I don’t care if they kill me! I just want Snow to be safe!” I cry.

“You can’t even call him Simon!” She shouts back at me, “You don’t even love him enough to call him  _ Simon _ , his fucking  _ name _ , Baz!” I can feel the anger, sadness and frustration well inside me, I can feel the magic in the plams of my clenched fists.

“Shut up, Bunce! Just shut up!” I can’t help but to yell, “You don’t get it!”

“Baz! Listen to yourself!” Bunce snaps, “You sound like a fucking ignorant asshole! You can’t call anyone by their first name! That’s ignorant and rude!” She continues to yell.

**_“Shut the hell up!”_ ** I yell and raise my arms in frustration, accidentally using magic on her.

Bunce staggers back from the force of the magic, she trys to speak but nothing comes out and I immediately feel awful.

“I am so sorry, I-... I didn’t mean to.” I apologize, “I’ll… I’ll fix it… If I can figure out how.”

She was fuming, I needed to fix this fast so I could save Snow.

**_“Speak to me?”_ ** I try but sparks just flutter from my hands and fall flat,  **_“I’m listening.”_ ** I get the same result.

I let out a loud groan, I didn’t talk to many Normals, I didn’t know the shit they used!

**_“Please, just talk to me!”_ ** I try, knowing that fighting couples used to say that a lot. And thank Crowly, it worked.

“How dare you!?” She snaps, I’d really pissed her off.

“I’m sorry!” I whine, “I didn’t mean to!”

“Whatever, Baz. Go find Simon on your own if you’re so desperate to save the day! I’m going to rationalize the situation!” Bunce yelled.

“How can you just let your friend be kidnapped and held agaisnt his will!?” I shout at her. I knew how it felt to be kidnapped, it was horrible and I never want Snow to have to feel like I did.

“Not like you helped me immediately when I told you people were going missing. You only care when your little boy toy goes missing.” Bunce shot daggers at me.

“Don’t call him that!” I snap, “Sure does show that I’m the only one that cares about him!”

“Says the one who tried to kill him for seven years!” Her voice is sharp, cutting me deep.

I left to find Simon without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep commenting guys! It makes my day to read them. I will get back to any and all comments possible :)


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too many ideas for this and idk which ones to use, gahh helpp

#  Baz

The narewolves lived pretty deep in the woods, they had built themselves a little coven away from everyone knowing they were cast out of the magical society for their wrong doing. I wouldn’t let them get away with this even if Bunce hated the idea. I didn’t care what she - or anyone for that matter - said, I was saving Snow one way or another.

I make my way through the thick woods, grabbing a few mice and rats along the way. I was prepared to kill all of them if I had to. 

To protect Snow, I would do anything.

I came upon the little cove that the narewolves lived in and a fire lit inside of me. I used my magic to burn the door down and I had all of their attentions once I did it.

“Who  _ dare  _ disturb the narewolves!?” Snarled the one I presumed to be the leader.

“Who do you think you furry fucks!?” I step in, a huge snarky grin on my face. I had been wanting to burn these arse-holes for years.

“Ah, Tyrannus Pitch.” Another chimed in, “Looking for the Chosen One aye?” He sounded like he was Australian.

“Where the hell did you bring Simon Snow!?” I demand.

“Forceful aren’t we, Pitch boy.” The leader again speaks up, “Why should we even tell you...? So you can kill him yourself?” I feel myself grow paler than normal.

“What did you abominations do with him!?” I continue to grow louder, anger boiling within me.  _ Was this how Snow felt when he went off? _

“Don’t worry, bloodsucker, we didn’t kill him. We were just following an order.” Shrugs the leader as though we were talking about buying girl scouts cookies.

“Did you not hear me the first time I asked!? I said, _ where did you bring Simon Snow? _ ” The room was filled with laughter which only made me angrier, “If I’m not told right now I swear I will burn you and your shitty little cave to the ground!”

“He’s safe, that’s all that matter. Now leave.” The leader stepped up to me, he was huge, much larger than me but I could care less. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.

“If you think I’m joking, furball, think again.” He stood his ground.

“You won’t do it. You know if you do this whole room of narewolves will have your head.” I couldn’t understand how he could be so calm. Either way, I wasn’t my normal self and I was prepared to die trying to save the man I love, which is where my next brilliant idea came from.

I lunge forward and sink my fangs into his forearm. He grabs me by the hair, ripping me off of him. The only problem is that my fangs were now in his arm and all I could taste was blood. My own blood. 

The pain kicked in and I couldn’t bear it. I cried out throwing my hand to my mouth. All the narewolves winced at the sound of my screaming. I drop to the floor, shaking but I force myself to stand once again, holding my wand out with my shaking hand and point it at the creature that just ripped my teeth out.

**_“Nothing but the truth!”_ ** I just wonder why I hadn’t thought of that earlier, “Now,  _ where is Simon Snow! _ ”My speech is slurred like a child missing their front teeth.

“In the cabin twenty miles from here.” Says the narewolf, “If you go back to the main road and follow it you’ll find a long drive in the woods, it’s down there.”

I nod and spit blood back in the face of the abomination before me, “Thanks for nothing.”

***

I was driving so slow that I could practically hear the crunch of each piece of gravel under my tires. My mouth hurt so bad that I was struggling to breathe and I was kind of wishing I wasn’t only  _ half _ dead.

I was practically choking on the blood running out of them, I’d probably have to stop and cauterize the wounds to stop the bleeding, it was actually starting to make me feel ill. There seemed to still be a while to go until I got there. It wouldn’t be too bad if I could drive right. I wouldn’t be too worried about it if I could see properly and wasn’t so dizzy from the pain.

I pressed a finger against my wound in my mouth and almost tried to burn it until I remembered that I’m flammable. I groan and just hold my finger there, Snow could probably do something to help once he was saved. My cold hands were coming in useful for once by helping numb the pain in my gums.

It took about twenty minutes to get down the about six or seven mile stretch of gravel road. The trees parted, exposing an open field and smack dab in the middle of it was a gorgeous countryside style home. If he was held captive in that then I need to step up my game.

I park out front and step up to the door, at first I ponder the fact if I should knock or not. I just decide against it and throw it open. I can hear a woman’s voice mumbling something. Great, my hearings fucked up now too.

I slowly make my way through the house until I reach the living room and I find a picture come to life. Snow is asleep in his mother's arms while she strokes his hair, she's humming softly, occasionally saying his name or saying ‘ _ my baby boy _ ’ or ‘ _ my rosebud boy _ ’ over and over.

“Lucy Salisbury?” I speak with widened eyes, she’s obviously a ghost but how the hell did she get here?

Her head tilts up and she looks me over, “Who are you?” Her voice is beautiful, soft. It’s so comforting and calming.

“You don’t know me ma’am, my name is Tyrannus Pitch. Mostly I’m just called Baz.” I introduce. I have to make a good impression on my boyfriend’s mom, even if she’s dead. I catch a quick glimpse of Snow’s face, it’s all red as if he’d been crying.

“Oh, Tyrannus.” She smiles as if she knew me and hadn’t seen me in a long time.

“You can call me Baz, or Basilton if you’d like ma’am.” I try not to sound rude and correct her.

“You don’t like your name do you Basilton?” Lucy smiles wide, “It’s a good name, I do quite like it.” She is so kind, Snow is just like her.

“How did Snow-... Uh, Simon, get here?” I correct myself hoping she doesn’t find it rude that I call him Snow.

“I sent for him. I had to see my baby boy again while I had the chance.” She seems sad, knowing that this is a temporary thing.

I hang my head and nod, “I understand, did he take it well? The news about you being his mum?”

“He cried, of course, I did too. But I got to hear my baby say he loves me and that's all I needed.” The way she said that caused my heart to break.

“I'm glad that you got to finally be together even if it can't last.” I say and she gives me a heartfelt smile.

“Basilton, hunny, is there something wrong with your mouth?” She asks, hearing my slurred speech and seeing my pained expressions as I spoke.

“Um, well, I was really worried about Simon was I went to interrogate the narewolves and the leader ripped out two of my teeth.” I shrug with a sheepish grin, exposing my bloody mouth. Lucy looks horrified by the amount of blood almost dripping from my lips.

“Tyrannus! Oh my! Come here, darling.” She gasps and I step up to her. She places her hand under my chin, “Open.” She instructs and I obey. Her ice cold fingers touch the wounds in my mouth and she winces, “How can you stand that pain!? He tore all the nerves and everything, Basilton!”

“Not sure, it does hurt more than anything I’ve ever felt.” I say and she frowns.

“Your teeth will never grow back now. I’ll have to have a word with him about this.” Lucy shakes her head.

“No, no, ma’am.” I immediately reply, “It was my own fault, I was too hostile. Don’t worry about my teeth, they’ll grow in again.”

“Basilton, they will not grow back! And what kind of behavior calls for someone ripping your teeth out?” She seems so astounded.

“Ma’am, do you remember my mother, Natasha Grimm-Pitch?” I say, this was the only way for me to inform her that I’m a vampire without causing her to hate me.

“Why yes I do, she protected all those children, she protected all of Watford.” She smiles at me.

“During the attack one of the vampires bit me… I promise you I don’t ever kill anybody, I usually hunt animals or S-... Simon will help me find an alternative.” I explain, “I was very angry and not thinking straight and the narewolf leader was threatening me and not listening to me and I bit him, I was just trying to scare him into telling me where Simon was and I didn’t even think to use my magic and he ripped out my teeth.” I ramble and Lucy listens.

I feel her hand touch my arm, she’s so cold, much colder than me. She gives me a wide grin, she is just so happy all the time. Snow was just like her.

“Basilton, I truly admire you. You really love my son, don’t you?” There’s an undeniable blush on my face, it was so obvious that I was basically obsessed with Simon Snow, “He loves you too, Basilton, he told me a lot about you.” That didn’t help my reddening face.

“I really…  _ Really _ love your son, ma’am.” I say and she lets out a small laugh.

“I think that’s obvious.” 

***

I sat and talked to her for a long time and she helped stop the bleeding in my mouth. I love his mother as if she were my own, she was so great. I felt so bad that they would never see each other again. I have never seen Snow sleep so peacefully since I met him, he looked so happy. All I wanted was to see him this happy all the time, I’d give anything for him to be able to be that calm all the time.

His mother continued to stroke his hair. It made me so happy to see them both together at last.

“Ma’am?”

“Lucy, for the hundredth time Basilton.” She corrects me.

“I prefer ma’am.” I say, I really wanted to call her mum, I hadn’t called anybody mum since mine died.

“Okay, whatever is more comfortable, but I’d like for you to call me something other than ma’am.” She chuckles a bit.

“Can-... No, never mind.” I shake my head, that was rude and disrespectful to ask, I had determined.

“Basilton, you can call me anything you’d like.” She looks me in the eyes as though she knows what I’m thinking.

“Can… Can I call you mum?” My voice comes out smaller than normal. I get a smile from her as she nods.

“You know, you can see your mother too. It’s not only me that got out, I don’t know how but the veil is being held open.”

“Wait really?” My eyes grow wide as I feel my chest swell with happiness.

“Yes, you can see her again. I don’t know where she would be but I assume at your family home. That’s where I came.” She said as she looked around the room.

“But um, mum?” I say and it just feels right.

“Yes, Baz?” I smile at her reply.

“Here.” I pull the photo of her and Snow out of my wallet and hand it to her, “I never told Simon that I found it. I just found out you were his mother this morning but I’ve had that picture for a while.” She takes it from my hand and looks at it, tears running down her face.

“Thank you, Basilton, thank you so much.” She cries softly, looking up at me. This is when Snow sturrs and his eyes open. He sits up, at first confused but smiling once he remembers where he is.

His smile getting even bigger when he spots me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love reading them so much!


	9. Nine

# Simon

My eyes fell upon Baz and a huge smile fell across my face. He’d met my mom and he looked so happy. This boy was my own personal drug.

“Good evening, sleeping beauty.” Says Baz and grins. I then notice his missing fangs.

“Baz! What did you do?” I sit up quickly and touch his lip, “How did that happen?” It looked so painful, his teeth were all stained red like when you eat a popsicle and it makes your mouth whatever color it was.

“Just a little run in with some narewolves.” He waved it off, “You’re mother is amazing.”

“Don’t you just dismiss me, what did you do?” I demand and he begins to smile. I will never understand this idiot.

“The narewolves left a note and I thought they kidnapped you and well I may or may not have bit the leader of the narewolves and he ripped my fangs out.” He says as though he got a fist fight with a kid and didn’t attack a creature that could easily snap his neck.

“You what!?” I gasp and feel my mother touch my shoulder.

“He just wanted to protect you, Simon.” She said.

“But he got hurt! You are so reckless without me, Baz! You get kidnapped, you hurt yourself, _Crowley_ , you sure do need me, huh?”

“Says you, without me you’d get yourself killed in an instant.” He tried to fight back.

“Oh boys, do you always act like children together?” Laughs Lucy and we both nod, “The love between you both will never grow old.” She smiles, “Now go find Baz’s mother. He deserves time with her too.”

“Snow doesn’t have to come with me, I want him to have enough time with you.” Baz speaks, “I haven’t ever seen him so happy.” My heart pounds, he was right, almost. The only time I was ever this happy was with him.

“I want to meet your mum, Basil.” I say, “I just… I don’t want to lose you, Momma.” I glance back at her and I hear a soft ‘ _awe_ ’ come from Baz. I ignore him as usual.

“Simon, you can never lose me. I will always love you, my rosebud boy.” Her voice is full of nothing but love and I felt a sting in my chest.

“But I can’t ever touch you again, Momma. I just wish you could stay.” I say to her, “I love you so much, Momma.” I’m almost in tears again as she kisses the top of my head.

“You’ll find a way to get around the barriers, baby. You always do. Now go with Basilton.” She shoo’s me, “Take care of my baby, Basilton. Keep him safe, I want him to live the life I never got.”

Baz stuck his hand out to her and she took it, **_“An Englishman’s word is his bond.”_ ** He speaks with magic, making an oath to my mother.

***

# Baz

I sprinted up the stairs of my home, taking them two at a time, Simon dashing along behind me. I first throw the door to her old bedroom open. _Nothing_.

I then run to my room and basically crash through the door to find her sitting on my bed, as if she’d been waiting for me to arrive. I freeze, just then I realized that this was really happening, it was like the first time I had been kissing Snow, it didn’t hit me what was happening until it already was.

She starts to smile at me, she looks so happy. She’s just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. I run to her, crying yet again today, today had been one hell of a day.

“Mummy!” I cry as I jump into her arms, it felt like I was five again, running to her in her office laughing and smiling as she picked me up over her head, laughing with me. Her hair flowing out everywhere. She was always so pretty, “Mummy!” I cry again into her shoulder this time.

“Tyree!” She wept, “My sweet baby!” She was holding me so tight, I never wanted to let go, I felt like she would vanish if I did. I didn’t know what to say, the only thing I could think to say was _Mummy, my mother, you’re here, you’re holding me, my mother._

Both of us couldn’t stop crying, I missed her, I missed her so much and I didn’t even realize. I had long since forgotten about Snow, it’s the first time in over ten years that he’d left my mind. But now my mother was holding me.

I couldn’t believe it, I couldn’t believe it was real.

 _Was this how Snow felt?_ I wonder.

“Tyree, my baby.” My mother’s voice chimes and rings through me, making me feel so warm, “Baby, tell me anything, please, just talk to Mummy, please. I miss your voice so much, baby.” She begged me and I pulled back to look at her.

“Mummy, I don’t know where to start…” I shake my head.

“Well you can start with where your teeth went. Or why you’re so pale?” She says in the same kind but almost sassy voice of hers.

“Oh, Uh... “ That’s when I remember it, that I’m one of the creatures that ended her life, “Well, Mummy… I was… Turned.” I start and she doesn’t even seem to be upset, “The night they… they killed you.” I stammer and I feel her arms around me.

“Are you good?” She asks me, “Tell me you don’t hurt anybody.”

“I don’t I usually hunt animals, Mummy, I could never harm another unless they hurt me first.” I tell her and she smiles at me.

“I love you, Tyree, I will always still love you.” She looks deep into my eyes.

“I love you too, Mummy.” I start to smile, almost wider than ever.

“What happened to your teeth, Tyrannus?” My mother asks me, her brow raised.

“I got in a fight with a narewolf leader… He wouldn’t tell me something I needed to know and I… I bit him… I wasn’t thinking and forgot I even had magic and he ripped my fangs out.” I sound like a child when I speak to her, I feel like one too if I’m honest.

“Oh, Tyree…” She chuckles, “Always getting into trouble.” She shakes her head and kisses my forehead, “Have you found yourself a wonderful young bride yet?” My mother questions and I feel my stomach drop, swallowing a lump in my throat.

“Um.” I try and think of some kind of reply.

“Baz! Where did you go!? Your house is too big!” Snow shouts from the hallway.

“And that’s my bride right there.” I sigh, “Perfect timing as always, Snow!” I call back and he soon appears in the doorway, finding me sat in my mother’s lap, holding onto her tighter than anything.

“Oh! Hello, Mistress Pitch.” Snow seems to freeze.

“Beautiful bride, huh?” I smile sheepishly at my mother.

“Simon Snow.” My mother says, “Lucy truly did have a beautiful child. I always knew her child would be just as good looking.”

“Why thank you ma’am.” He blushed.

“Mum, stop flirting with my boyfriend please.” I say, realizing she thinks I’m joking about Snow and I being a thing.

Her eyes widen, “You’re serious?” She asks, “How did _you_ get someone so good-looking!? Good job, Tyree!” I swear my jaw hit the floor in that moment. I just got dissed by my mother and she also acted like this wasn’t at all shocking that I was gay as hell.

“I like your mom, Baz.”


	10. Ten

# Penelope

I scanned the page of an old book from my family's personal library, it was a forbidden book with creatures and magicians that had been blacklisted and outcasted from everything. Nicodemus was in here, it told everything about the blacklisted beings. All the narewolves were in here.

The leader went by the name of Alatar Puck before he transformed himself into the monstrosity that he was now. He was honestly terrifying, he was massive, almost ten feet tall, Baz was over 6 feet and I thought he was tall.

I keep flipping and find the thing that Simon and that girl Elizabeth both described.

 **_Calamity's Shadow_ **  
_Species:  Unknown_  
_Height: Unknown_  
_Eye color: Unknown_  
_Original Name: Unknown_  
_Origin: Unknown_  
_Family Name: Unknown_  
_Use: ‘Hitman’_  
_Age:  As old as time_  
_Description: A creature banished from all worlds, normally hired by ‘villainous’ magical beings and even at times by humans. Named‘Calamety’s Shadow’  by the way that it leaves destruction and ruin in it’s wake. Most people have described it as a blackened, silhouetted creature, seeming to change shape often. The only visible feature to this monster is it’s wide, blinding white grin with it’s jagged teeth._  
_Magical  Properties: It or ‘he’ as most explain it to sound, has any and all magical power, it has adapted its power over the years it has been in any worlds. Most say he enjoys appearing in dreams, in which he can cause such severe pain that you can feel it even after you are awoken. You can only escape the_ _dreams once you are killed within them._

I read the page, there was practically nothing known about this thing. Though now I knew that someone hired this creature to hunt down Simon and that he is in serious danger now.

I dialed Baz to tell him I was on my way to help him find Simon, now more worried than ever and feeling like shit for not going to help earlier.

“Hi, Penny.” Simon’s voice came through the speakers.

“Simon!? Are you okay? Is Baz okay?” I ask, thoroughly confused.

“We’re fine, the ‘kidnapping’ was just a misunderstanding.” Simon sounds as though it’s no big deal, “I’ll explain in more detail later but at the moment, we’re at Baz’s…”

“Why? What the hell is going on here, Simon?” I demand.

“The veil is being held open by someone or something and right now I’ve just met Baz’s mother… And I also met mine…” Simon’s voice comes through the phone and I can’t help but feel my chest swell with excitement. Simon finally got to see his mom.

“Dear Crowley, Simon!” I call out, “I’m so happy for you both! Take your time with your moms! I’ll do more research on the veil and stuff like that.” I reassure them.

“Thank you, Penny. We’ll be home by dinner I think.” He says.

“Tell Bunce I say hi!” I hear Baz yelling in the back.

“I think she heard you, Baz.” Simon laughs into the phone, “I’ve got to go, we’ll see you later, Penny.”

“Bye Bunce!” Baz shouts and the phone call ends with Simon’s adorable, really happy laughter.

# Simon

On the way home Baz and I both were buzzing with energy. I’d never seen him so _alive_ before. (Mostly because he _isn’t_ alive). He was so handsome, I can’t help but notice it as I stare at the side of his face while he drives. He has a huge grin on his face, even missing his teeth he looked amazing. His cheeks are swollen and it looks like he’s beginning to develop bruises around his mouth, mostly just below his cheekbones, where his teeth had been removed.

I reached over and touched his face, it was so smooth. I was always jealous at how rarely Baz had to shave. Since he was a vampire his hair grew much slower than mine so his face was almost always smooth and soft. I saw him wince and I pulled back.

“I’m sorry, baby.” I say without even thinking about it. He began smiling even wider, so much so that he grimaced at the pain he accidentally caused himself.

“ _Baby_ …” I hear him mumble to himself. His face is all red.

 _Crowley_ , he was so handsome.

Baz was so damn perfect, I couldn’t understand how I got so lucky.

“I can’t believe that Simon Snow has called me ‘darling’ and ‘baby’ in less than twenty-four hours.” Baz was practically glowing with excitement, his words laced with tender affection. He was basically swooning. I loved when he got like that, he always look so gorgeous when he was ‘fanboying’ (for loss of a better word) over me.

_My worst enemy,_

_Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch_

_Is the love of my life._

And the kicker,

_I’m not even gay._

“I can’t believe that Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch called me his ‘beautiful bride’ twice in less than five minutes.” I joke and he starts to laugh softly. I can’t believe this man is _mine._

***

# Baz

Snow fell asleep in the car, I can understand why he slept almost all day. Today was really draining. I was pretty ready for bed myself, I was so exhausted. I didn’t have the heart to wake Snow, he always looked so cute when he slept. I was still more used to looking at Snow while he was asleep than when he was awake. It was all those longing stares back at Watford, when I couldn’t ever see a future where we were both alive, and especially not a future where he was calling me baby and falling asleep in my car.

Merlin was I a lucky man.

I picked Snow up and carefully carried him into the house, Bunce was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She glanced over at me and smiled as she saw us, picking up her phone and taking a picture of us. I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes.

“I’ll text you it.” She grinned and I couldn’t help but to crack a smile at her.

I placed Snow down in our bed and pulled the covers up around his slender figure. I smiled as I looked down at him, he was so gorgeous, perfect really. I couldn’t help but press a kiss to his temple, causing him to stir slightly and awake.

“Basil?” He hummed sleepily.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll be back to bed soon.” I smiled but he was already back to sleep. I can never keep a smile off my face if this boy is close to me.

I went back out to the kitchen and Bunce was now setting the table.

“Snow’s sleeping, he’ll probably have some later if you leave it out.” Bunce mutters an ‘ _mmh_ ’ in reply, placing one of the plates back in the cupboard.

“I’m really happy for you both.” She speaks and places the pot of pasta onto the table, “Were your moms happy to see you both? Were they okay with your mega-gayness?” She asked and I laugh in reply as I sit.

“Our moms both cried when they saw us, Lucy was the nicest person. She was basically like a female Snow. He looks just like her and is even as sweet and kind as her. She almost made me straight, Bunce!” I ramble and she almost falls over laughing.

“You’re too damn gay for that, Baz.” She wheezes.

“She’s basically Snow but with woman parts!” I gasp.

“What about your mom, Baz?” She asks, shaking her head.

“She dissed me pretty hard.” I smile.

“What?”

“When I introduced her to Snow she knew who he was immediately and then asked how _I_ ‘got someone that good-looking’.” I laugh, “She kept saying how hot he was and practically flirting with him.”

“Ooh, shit, Baz. You have competition.” Bunce teases.

“Shut up, that boy is still drooling over me.” I mutter, “He called me darling and baby within the past twenty-four hours.” I brag while Bunce rolls her eyes.

“Why are you talking like a kid with a retainer?” She glances over at me with a mouthful of food.

I bare my teeth and she practically chokes on her food, “Baz! How are you going to hunt? Holy Crowley!”

“I haven’t really thought that through. I’ll be okay for a couple days but I’m not quite sure how I’ll be able to last more than two or three days.” I say, trying to have some of the food that Bunce made, only to realize I couldn’t eat due to the severe pain it caused.

“Will they grow back?”

“Of course, I just don’t know how long it will take.”

***

By around three that morning I knew that I couldn’t take three days without blood. I felt like a drug addict that had none left, I was restless and I couldn’t sleep. I was so itchy and tense, I couldn’t take it but I had no way possible to hunt.

I lay awake, tossing and turning and I can’t sit still. My whole body is trembling and I can’t stop scratching. I feel like I’m burning from the inside, my whole body feeling too warm. I wanted to crawl out of my own skin.

“Basil?” I hear my voice spoken softly besides me, the bed shifting as Snow rolls over to face me, “What’s wrong, baby?” He seems so worried.

I’m in so much agony that I actually don’t even notice his sweet voice, his sexy tired look or the way he calls me baby. It actually hurts so bad that I feel like I could throw up. If there was anything in my stomach at all then I probably would have.

He touches my forehead and flinches back for a moment, “Basil, you’re warm. Are you alright?” He asks me and I shake my head.

“I can’t hunt, I need blood and my body is having a bad reaction to the lack of it.” My voice is so low and shaky I’m surprised that Snow knew what I was even saying.

“Let me help.” Snow suddenly turns on the bedside lamp on and sitting upright, “Crowley, you look like hell, Baz.” He seems shocked by my appearance as I sit up, my whole body looking as though I were convulsing.

“Thanks, I feel like it too.” I say, scratching my arms vigorously. Snow turns away from me, rummaging through his bedside table’s drawer, “What are you doing?”

“Ha!” He mutters and pulls a pocket knife out of it. Why he had it, I couldn’t tell you, but he did.

Before I even can ask what the hell he’s doing he presses the blade to the back of his hand, slicing it open, leaving a soft scrape in his pale skin.

“Simon!” I gasp in shock, “What the hell-”

“Shut up, just let me help.” He pushes.

“No way!” I insist, “I can’t do that!”

“Fine, then be a good lover and kiss it better.” He snaps, “Please, baby… I just want you to feel better.” Once he said that I couldn’t say no to him. I take his hand in mine and press my lips to his warm skin. His blood against my tongue and it tasted sweeter than anything.

My conclusion,

Simon Snow is made of sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write in a sex scene at some point?


	11. Eleven

#  Simon

It was almost euphoric, the feeling of him draining me, some of my magic seeping into his mouth as well. Now that I think about it, this was kind of kinky. Baz was literally drinking my blood and I could care less.

I was feeling kind of lightheaded now and I think that he could tell. He removed his mouth from my hand, he’d left a hickey there in place of it.

“Did I take too much?” He asked, he seemed so much stronger now, he stopped trembling now and his eyes weren’t dull grey anymore.

“It’s okay, Basil.” I smile at him, “You scared me, I was so worried.” I wrap my arms around him, leaning my face into his chest, he was so scrawny and bony.

“I'm okay, Bubba, don't worry.” He says and I start to laugh, “What?” He whines.

“Bubba? What does that mean?” I continue to giggle.

“It's a pet name, dipshit.” Baz grumbles.

“What a sweet boyfriend you are.” I grin up at him, placing my lips to his chiseled jawline. I lace my fingers into his hair, pulling on it gentle enough to not hurt him but rough enough that he felt it.  I feel his arms around my back, just beneath my shoulder blades. I suck at his overly pale, almost grey skin, trying my hardest to leave hickeys on him. 

Baz trailed his nails up and down my back, he knew that I loved when he touched my back. I arch my back, moaning as he rubs at my warm skin, I was purring like a kitten it felt so nice. 

My favorite place to be touched was any part of my back, it always felt so loving and somewhat intimate since most people don't touch your back. Especially when he lightly places a hand on the small of my back, that drives me crazy. It was always so sensual.

Baz was smirking, knowing damn well he was driving me crazy. I remove my mouth from his chin, a prominent bruise now in place of my lips. I move down to his neck and I swear Baz starts trembling, his nails digging into my back as he tenses against me. His head tips back, exposing his neck more, there's a small amount of stubbly hair trailed up his neck, stopping just under his chin. He must have gotten lazy while shaving last.

“ _ Snow _ .” His voice shaking, I finally, after almost five years, found the place that drove Baz nuts.

His neck and his stomach were his favorite places to be touched. He whines as I run my tongue over his skin, “Oh…  _ Crowley _ , babe.” Baz’s grip gets tighter around me as if I wasn't close enough, like he couldn't  _ get _ close enough. 

My eyes meet his as I pull back, we stare into each other's eyes for a few moments, smiles cracking over our faces as we start to laughing hysterically. My head drops into his chest and he buries his face into my hair, both of us shaking with absolute amusement. I didn't quite know why we were laughing and I don't think Baz knows either.

It's been a crazy day and this felt amazing. There was no more sobbing, no more pain, it was just us, together, happy.

***

Baz and I couldn’t sleep after that, just laying in bed with each other, music playing softly in the background. I feel Baz shift slightly beneath me, “Babe?” he mumbles under his breath, as if he wants to talk but doesn’t want to wake me if I’m asleep.

“Yes, baby?” I hum sleepily.

“Have you ever like…” He starts, pausing to arrange his thoughts, “Realized how small we are… Compared to the universe and stuff.”

  I chuckle a bit, “I sometimes do, it was mostly just when I lost my magic.” I say in a soft voice.

“I used to think about that all the time… Especially when I fell in love with you. It all just felt so unimportant…  _ I _ just  _ feel  _ so unimportant…” He stops and I can feel my chest tighten.

“Oh, darling… You are so important.” I brush some hair out of his eyes, “You are my universe Tyrannus Basilton… Without you I would have no purpose.” I mumble.

“Simon Snow, loving you is is just a bittersweet wish, while I must watch you grow old and die without me and I am forced to live on without you, loving you for infinity.” He pauses for a moment, taking in a shaky breath, “And infinity is a long time, it never ends. You are my infinity, with you, my love will never die.” I feel tears prick at my eyes once again.

“Baz…” Was all I could get out, “I just… I really love you, Basil…” I feel his lips on my forehead.

“I really love you too, Simon… That’s why I am willing to live with you for as long as I can.” He smiles against my face, “That means you can’t go dying on me anytime soon, Snow.” 

I can’t help but laugh tiredly at him, “Don’t worry, I’m trying not to.” I yawn and rest my face against Baz’s chest.

“Are you tired, pumpkin?” He asks, making me laugh yet again. He was so lame. A soft hum comes from me, too tired to even attempt an answer, “Sleep then.”

“Never would’ve thought to do that.” I slurred sleepily and he half chuckles.

“Shut up and go to bed.” He is smiling so wide, I can feel it against the top of my head. I hum again softly, “I love you, Simon. I really love you.” 

And then I’m finally asleep.

#  Baz

I run my fingers through his hair as he snores softly on my chest. I force my eyes to stay open even though I was struggling to stay awake even while driving home all those hours ago. I just liked to listen to the way he talked in his sleep. Snow has always talked in his sleep, it was never anything loud or whatever, mostly just incoherent rambling and mumbles and random noises but throughout all those mumbles and murmurs came the most beautiful words I’d ever heard, “In my head, I hate you, but my heart won’t stop beating for you.” 

We were sixth years at the time, it was when I had been hanging on this unreal hope that he could somehow feel the same deep down. When I heard him say that I immediately assumed it was about me even though, rationally, I knew it was probably just some random shit that he was saying about Agatha in his head. But that’s what kept me going for three entire years.

My eyes keep falling closed and by now I couldn’t fight it, I was so tired I was getting delusional by now. I yawned and my head tipped to the side, Snow’s hair falling in my face. It smelled so sweet, he always smelled so good, kind of like chocolate most of the time. Occasionally he had a hint of sour cherry scones to him, never knew why, he just did.

I just loved everything about him, everything but his mortality.

***

#  Penelope

I was up early the next morning, I needed to get more books. I call my mother to see if it was alright for me to keep taking books, I would take the whole library if she’d let me in all honesty.

“Hi mum, are you going to be home today?” I ask into the phone.

“Yes, I should be home most of the day… Why do you ask?” My mother retorts.

“I need more books, I need to find out more about Calamity’s Shadow.” I tell her, “Simon might be in danger from this thing and I need to find out more about it.”

I can hear a sigh from the other end of the line, “Hunny, you won’t find anything about it anywhere. Nobody knows anything about it. I do know one small detail of it if you want to hear it?” She says and I immediately get excited and a bit worried.

“Yes! Yes, of course.” I push.

“Well, I know that it has this looming feeling, almost like the Humdrum did, only it feels like it’s crushing you and you can’t catch your breath.” She informs. I go to reply but she continues, “Oh! And also, it  _ always  _ smells thickly of lavender when he’s around, that’s the scent of his magic but his magic always tastes the way of whoever hired him’s magic tastes.” She explains, it was confusing but I understood what she meant.

“Thank you so much mum, that’s really helpful!” I say excitedly, “I’ll come visit soon, don’t worry. I love you, I have to go now.” I’m too worked up now to talk.

“Okay, Penny, be safe.” She warns, “I love you too, goodbye sweetheart.”

“Bye mum! I promise I’ll be safe!” I then hang up before she can start to talk again. 

***

“So you’re saying that thing was hired by someone?” Baz chokes on his coffee.

“Sadly, yes.” I frown, “I have no idea who would be out to kill you, nor be this intent to wreak havoc on others.” Five years ago Simon would be set on it being Baz, isn’t it funny how things can change.

“Do you know how to stop it? Like has anybody ever defeated it?” Baz seems worried, he looks so scared.

“There was almost nothing on it. I told you everything I could find.” I give him a sad smile, “I know it’s not much but it could be useful.”

#  Simon

_ Lavender. All I could smell was thick, heavy lavender. The scent made me feel sick to my stomach, I hated lavender already but this much was more than I could handle.  _

_ I’m coughing and wheezing as if I just ran several miles without stopping. My mouth tastes bitter, sour. I spit on the ground below me in attempt to dull the taste but it doesn’t help at all. _

_ “Simon.” My name is sung in the distance.  _

_ I feel dizzy, my eyelids are heavy. _

_ “Oh, Simon.” Is sing-songed again. _

_ “Hello!?” I call out, Crowley I’m dizzy. _

_ My legs are heavy but I keep dragging them forward beneath me. I don’t know where I’m going or why I’m so determined to get there. I realize I don’t even know where the hell I am. I keep moving, I don’t know why. Why was I even here? How did I get here? Where even was I? _

_ “Simon.” The voice sings louder now, “Come closer, Simon.” _

_ I can’t stop moving, I keep walking towards the voice.  _

_ A woman steps forward, or what looks like a woman, she’s silhouetted, all I can see is her mouth. _

_ Him. It was him. _

_ I freeze, my legs won’t stop moving until it reforms into the figure I’m used to. I grabs me and lifts me off the ground, it’s huge. _

_ “Better run, Simon Snow.” It hisses in my face, it’s huge sneer too close as he drops me down, “Run as fast as you can, Simon Snow!” It shouts and I’m running faster than I ever had before. _

_ I’m on the ground, when had I fallen? Why had I fallen? _

_ “Forgetful little boy.” It hisses above me, digging it’s claws into my back, deep into my back. It hurts so bad but there are no marks left. It felt like he was just ripping my soul almost from my body while not breaking the skin. _

_ I feel sick, his scent is too strong. _

_ “Stand.” It shouts and I’m suddenly on my feet. That’s when I spot Baz, like I had the first time I met the shadowed figure. _

_ “Simon Snow, this is probably my favorite part.” It grins wider than normal as it draws a sword. _

_ “What the fuck are you doing!?” I can hear Baz shout faintly as it tries to decide how to kill me this time. _

_ “The same as last time, Mr. Pitch.” It growls after a moment before shoving the sword into my stomach. _

_ I’m laid on the ground again, Baz gripping me in his arms, sobbing. _

_ “You promised!” I hear him bawl, it’s so hard to hear him, “You promised, Simon.” He cries.  _

_ All I can smell is lavender, I feel so sick. _

I awake suddenly with a start, the scent of lavender and bitter taste still linger. 

I fumble from bed quickly and dash down the hall to the bathroom, alerting both Penelope and Baz. I throw up whatever was in my stomach, having not eaten much of anything yesterday.

“Simon?” I hear Penelope outside the door as she taps on it. Baz doesn’t even bother and tosses the door open.

“Snow…” I heard him breathe as he kneels beside me.

“I’m sorry.” I say softly, “I’m okay, I’m fine.”

“Don’t apologise, you’re ill, that’s not your fault.” Baz shakes his head as he rubs my back.

“No, that’s not it…” I mumble, sitting back. I felt fine now that the lavender was gone, “I had that dream again. It was different this time though, all I could smell was lavender and it was so strong and I felt really sick. When I woke up I could still taste it and the magic taste was so bitter, I just felt awful.” I push my fingers through my hair with a sigh, “I honestly feel fine now, Baz. I swear.” 

“Okay, get cleaned up and come out to the kitchen. Bunce has found some shit out about that thing you keep dreaming of.”

Baz walks out and I shower and get cleaned up.

It just seems to keep getting weirder and weirder.


	12. Twelve

#  Simon

I was sitting on Baz’s lap, I just felt like I couldn't get close enough to him right now. He was rubbing my back softly. I'm pretty sure he thought I was sick still. He knew I was incredibly clingy when I was sick, Baz was just a whiny pain in the ass when he was sick. I didn't care what he assumed right now because it felt good to be held by him while I'm not bleeding to death in a terrible dream. He has his face pressed into my hair as we listen to Penny talk.

“What did you say the magic tasted like again?” She asks me.

“Um, it was hard to tell, I think it gets more real each time I have the dream, the pain was more real, and the scent and taste were there and Baz… His emotions were more real.” I shiver as I remember him calling out, clinging to him tighter.

“What do you mean by my emotions are more  _ real _ ?” Baz seems offended.

“I mean, like your voice… your  _ tears  _ they felt more… there than before. You didn't feel static like you did the first time.” I explain and feel him get tense.

“What did I say? Why was I crying?” He insists.

“It said, ‘ _ Simon Snow, this is my favorite part’  _ and you were yelling, you sounded really far away but you kept asking what he was doing and what he was talking about when he drew a sword…” I pause and think for a moment, “Then he turns and looks at you for a minute and says, ‘ _ The same as last time, Mr. Pitch’  _ and he stabbed me. The next thing I know I'm on the ground…” I have to recollect myself for a second, “And I feel you holding me, you're shaking really bad and you're yelling ‘ _ You promised, Simon’  _ over and over at me through tears. I woke up after that.” 

Baz and Penny stare at me for a long time, Baz is trembling softly and gripping me tight, as if he let go I'd disappear.

“That's it's favorite trick, it likes to torture it's victims in their dreams where they can't escape and it can distort your reality. You can't wake up until it kills you in your dreams.” Penny tells, “How many times have you had this dream?” 

“I've had different variations of it three times.” I say, “The first time was the day before I got my powers back, the second was the day I got them back and then today. Each time they've gotten more vivid and realistic.” I can tell Baz is scared, he won't let me go. He's holding me way too tight.

“Was there anything else that stood out?” Penny continued to push.

“It was really hard to breathe, and all I could smell was lavender. I also was really dizzy and nauseous. It also can change form at will.” I say, “That's all I know, that's all I can remember.” I insist. I just want to be close to Baz right now.

“You have to tell me if you remember anything important though.” Penny says.

“I will I swear.”“I will I swear.” I just want to be done with this interrogation already, I wanted to lay with Baz like I had last night. We didn’t even have to talk, I just wanted to be near him right now, too close, too warm. All I wanted was Baz right now.

“Can we be done with this?” Baz pipes up, “It’s really bumming everybody out.” He mutters, squeezing me close to him. I love him so damn much.

I grip his shirt within my fists, resting my head in the crook of his neck, kissing his cool skin softly. He smiles and the skin on his neck tightens, I smile as well and push my face more into him.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Penny replies reluctantly, wanting to continue asking me questions but she could see I was already checked out of the conversation, “I’m going to ask people about Calamity’s Shadow.” She stands and leaves the room. A few moments later I can hear the door slamming shut.

I’m suddenly picked up by Baz and I let out an involuntary squeak, earning a large smile from him.  I love him so much, I love that smile and those eyes and those faint dimples. I love the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles wide, and the way that they squint when he laughs too hard. I love the way he holds me as if I weigh nothing and the way his touch makes my skin tingle. 

I love him.

I love him so much.

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.

I love my enemy so goddamn much it hurts…

***

Baz held me close on the couch, his warm breaths hitting my neck softly. We were both still catching our breath. If Penny found out, she would surely murder us, I could hear her yelling,  _ “What the hell is wrong with you two!? You’re not the only ones who use that couch!” _

I laugh softly at the thought. 

I just then realize how happy I am. 

“What’s so funny, Snow?” Baz mumbles.

“I just thought of what Penny would say if she caught us.” I giggle again and he lets out a breathy-laugh.

“We should text her a picture.” He laughs, “I think it would be funny, plus I need a new phone background.” He smiles at me, his eyes half-lidded tiredly.

Aleister Crowley, I was the luckiest man alive.

“That sounds fun, she’s going to kill us when we get home.” I agree and he reaches lazily around the table for his phone. I beat him to it and let him take the picture. The first picture is of my head rested on his chest, only able to see my profile, my eyes closed peacefully, and he’s grinning from ear to ear. The second picture (which was just for his personal pleasure) was over my shoulder, showing my back and my arse, his leg wrapped just beneath my bum.

“I think this for my lock screen and this for my home screen.” Grins Baz, setting the picture of my bare arse as his home background. (He also sent both to Penny).

“I think I’m going to take a shower, let me know what Penny says.” I go to stand but Baz grabs me and holds me close.

“No, stay.” He pouts, “You’re warm.”

“Baby, I’m all sweaty and gross.” I groan.

“I like you that way.” Baz laughs, kissing my forehead, “Mostly because I made that happen.” He winks and I can’t help but chuckle at his nonsense and roll my eyes at him.

“You’re so lame.” I mumble, kissing the side of his face.

“Only you make me like that.” Baz says and I know he’s not wrong either. I’ve watched him when I’m not around, he’s usually quite tame and stubborn but he’s like putty in my hands.

Merlin, I  _ really _ love this idiot.

“Basil, I really have to shower.” I squirm in his grasp, which makes him hold me even tighter.

“No.” He whines.

“Baz, if you squeeze me any harder you're going to kill me.”  I say but his grip doesn't loosen.

“Please just sleep with me for a little while.” He pleads, looking at me with wide eyes. I groan, he knows he's winning and a smirk is playing at his lips.

“I'll nap with you after my shower. I'm not even tired, just sore.” I rub my shoulder, Baz had bit me really hard there, thank Crowley his fangs weren't there.

“I'm sorry, sunshine.” He kisses the marks. My whole shoulder was basically bruised from him. I also had deep, painful scrapes in my back, “I'll kiss every mark better if you just sleep with me for a little longer, please.” He pleads some more.

I give in, while he might be putty in my hands I'm also putty in his.

“Fine, but you have to shower with me later.” I reply and he gently bites at my ear.

“Of course.” 

I sure was living a charmed life.

***

Showering was the most painful experience in my life. Baz was so rough, usually I wouldn't mind but I couldn't even take a shower without being in pain.

Baz still hadn't gotten in yet, he was taking forever doing whatever he was up to. He walks in about ten minutes later.

“It's really warm in here.” He observes as he strips down and pulls the shower curtain back. He stands and admires his handiwork before stepping in. He stumbles and almost falls out of the shower once he feels the water, grabbing my arm to steady himself.

“You okay? Is it too warm?” I ask.

“No, just… I've never had a warm shower before. People shower with hot water?” Baz asks seriously. 

“Really?” I laugh, “Most people do.”

“Really!?” His seriousness is making me laugh so hard I can't breathe, “I've never had a warm shower  _ or  _ bath in my life!” He sounds so shocked.

I wrap my arms around him, mostly to support myself, “This is the best thing I've ever felt…! Other than you of course.” He winks and I fake gag at his cheesiness.

This idiot was all mine and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written 23,582 words in SEVEN DAYS!!!!!  
> I am very proud of myself tbh :))))))

#  Baz

Warm showers were now my favorite thing, other than Snow of course. I was so unbelievably exhausted even after taking an hour long nap. Snow was wild, my whole body was sore and  _ covered _ in bruises.

That distracted from the pain in my mouth, that had already dulled thankfully, my fangs beginning to grow back already. They were really small though, I couldn't do anything with them yet. I'm hoping they'll grow back by the end of the week so I don't lose my mind again.

“Baz?” I hear my name said in the form of a question. 

“Yeah?” I reply. I'd been laying on mine and Snow’s bed staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

I drop my head to the side, looking at the door. Snow was stood, leaning against the door frame, a bowl of cereal in hand. The thing that caught my eye was he had on my Watford extra large hoodie and a pair of tight, blue and pink plaid boxers that were a bit too loose in the waist but a bit too tight in the crotch. 

I was basically drooling staring at him.

“Take a picture it'll last longer.” He slurs with a mouthful of Lucky Charms. They were his favorite.

I grab my phone and snap a few pictures of the man before me. He was honestly the definition of an eye orgasm. 

“What are you the paparazzi?” Laughs Snow.

“Only for you, babe.” I wink and make that weird snapping sound with my mouth as I shoot finger guns at him.

Lame, I know.

But only for Simon Snow.

He rolls his eyes at me (as always), “Baz, we should go and check out Watford again. I feel like there's more there that we can find about this thing.” 

“Yeah, that is a good idea. I just don't know how it will be helpful.” I say with a shrug.

“There could be something there about who hired that thing to stalk me.” Snow mumbles through a mouthful of food.

“Kill, Snow, not stalk  _ kill _ .” I frown and he just simply shrugs back at me, “Do you not realize that death is permanent?” I snap angrily.

“You’re still here and you’re dead.” He points out still stuffing his mouth with cereal as if we’re talking about adopting a dog and not about a life or death situation.

“That’s different.” I hiss and he just rolls his eyes.

“Okay then, Baz.” He doesn’t sound  _ angry  _ persay, but he certainly isn’t happy with my arguing with him.

I huff and climb out of bed, Snow is already down the hall in the kitchen by then. I can never stay angry with him for more than about two minutes before getting all sappy and  _ I  _ end up apologizing even if it’s not my fault.

I drape my arms around his waist, kissing at his shoulder. I truly did feel bad for that mark I left. It looked bloody painful.

Snow shrugs me off, he has more self control than me. It reminds me of that time at my house when I grabbed his hand because I’m weak for him. Anything Simon Snow turned me to putty.

I attempt to wrap my arms around him once again and he  _ again,  _ pulls away. I let out an involuntary whine. I just want him to let me hold him even if he is upset with me. I didn’t really care.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt once he turns to face me, he flinches at first. He’s really tense under my hand now, I loosen my grip and kiss him, fully releasing his shirt but he pushes away. He now seems nervous or anxious. I can see it in his ocean-like eyes.

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” I say and he shakes his head, “What is it?” I’m now confused.

“Just the way you grabbed me freaked me out. People in the children’s home would do that when they yelled at me or other kids did it to me. It was mostly when I was a kid. Not sure why I suddenly remembered it.” He shrugs, “I’m alright now.” He kisses me softly, “I’m going to Starbucks, want anything?”

“Oh, I’ll come with.” I shake myself out of the trance I’d been in and grab my jacket as I watch Snow approach the door, “Pants, Snow.” I point out even though I much prefered him like this.

***

It was cool out today, the wind blowing softly, bouncing Snow’s curls all over. It was fun to watch.

_ He  _ was fun to watch in general. He was always looking around trying to take in everything while I only liked to take him in, he was the only beauty to me. Everything else was a static lull in my eyes. 

Simon Snow was so full of life.

He was so  _ alive _ . 

He truly was the stars like his mother had said, he was the stars to guide me home. The moon to reel me in. Simon Snow was my sky.

The way he looks at the world is like a child in a candy store, soaking it all in, the only difference was he didn’t run around and grab everything in sight like the child would. Snow just liked to look. I wonder if Snow had ever been to a sweet shop. I want to bring him to one and see how he acts.

_ Not now _ . I have to tell myself.

Coffee and then back to the house for discussing the plan about Watford.

My phone starts to ring just then, I jump and so does Snow as I had the ringer all the way up.

_ Bunce _ .

“We’re in trouble.” Giggles Snow, Crowley, I love that stupid laugh.

“Bunce.” I answer the call.

“What the fuck is wrong with you idiots!?” She shouts into my ear, “Other people have to  _ use  _ that couch you dirty perverts!” She continues to rant but I’m too busy listening to Snow’s beautiful, stupid laugh.

“We were just having a bit of fun, Bunce.” I smile, “No need to deafen me over it.” 

“Wait till I get home! You morons are dead!” And she hung up. We were in quite a lot of trouble.

Snow had his arm linked with mine now as he laughed, his eyes squinting and his smile wide, small crinkles by the corners of his eyes and large, deep dimples in his cheeks which were accompanied by deep laugh lines. He catches me staring and gives me a playful shove.

“It’s rude to stare.” He is smiling so wide, I’m not sure my heart can take it.

“I know.” I hum lovingly, still watching him.

“You stare a lot.” He points out.

“Habit.” I say softly and he looks up at me again, confused but still grinning from ear to ear.

“What do you mean?” He says, tilting his head from side to side, swaying as he walked. He had such a cute stride.

There isn’t much of him that  _ wasn’t _ cute.

“I used to stare at you whenever I got the chance, I thought that’s all I’d ever get so I took advantage while I could.” I just shrug and he lets out an ‘ _ awe _ ’ as he looks up at me. I loved the way he did that. His eyes always got all big as he tipped his head back, his hair fell back and sometimes his head would bump into my shoulder.

Stop these thoughts.

What has this moron turned me into?

***

We step up to the front door about an hour later, I’m trying to get the last of my coffee, sucking at the straw so it make an annoying slurping noise. Snow hated it and that’s also another reason I was doing it. I may love the boy to death (literally), but I can’t quit bothering him after all this time, it would just be wrong!

“Baz.” Snow hisses at me as we open the door, I’d been making the noise for far longer than necessary.

“What!? I need to get the rest out!” I try to defend, a smirk playing at my lips.

“I think you got that about a block ago, Baz!” He argues back. I continue sucking at the straw (and also biting it out of habit) and I can tell Snow is ready to kill me at this point.

I give up and toss the cup into the bin, keeping the straw to chew on. Snow always hates that habit of mine, I always ruined the straws that came with cups and I would always ruin his straw when we’d share drinks. I do admit that it is an annoying habit of mine but I honestly don’t do it on purpose. I’ve basically just never stopped teething to be honest. Snow doesn’t believe me, saying that it’s a lame excuse.

I still love him, though.

“Simon Snow Salisbury and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.” 

Bunce is home.

“What in Crowley’s name do you think you’ve done!?” She yells and I can hear Snow breaking into hysterical laughter from our bedroom, “You two should be  _ ashamed _ ! That is absolutely  _ disgusting _ !”

I can’t help but burst into laughter myself, she sounded like my step-mom when she found a whole lot of used condoms in my younger brother’s trash.

“You both have to scrub every  _ inch  _ of this couch!” She points at me as I step out of the kitchen, gripping my sides as I wheezed for breath.

“Okay, Bunce. Whatever you say.” I chuckle and that’s when Snow comes down the hall, holding the same pose as me only more hunched.

“If only you knew how often we did that, Penny.” Snow laughs and I see Bunce go white.

“Disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you idiots!? You can’t just shag on our damn couch for Crowley’s sakes!” She shouts, I notice that her accent gets thicker when she’s yelling.

“Everybody does it, Bunce, it’s basically the human equivalent of pissing on things to claim them as your own, if you have sex on it, it’s officially yours.” I say and Snow pretty much loses it, holding on to me as he howls with laughter, both Bunce and I join in. Snow had the most contagious laugh on the planet, I have concluded.

I can’t get enough of it.

***

“So when should we head over to Watford?” I ask Snow as we’re getting ready for bed. Well, more Snow getting ready for bed and me watching like the love-struck moron I am.

“Tomorrow night?” He shrugs, leaning into the room to look at me from the connected bathroom, he’s got toothpaste all over his face. It makes me want to kiss him. (But honestly what doesn’t anymore?).

“We can go during the day. I’m going to need to go on a serious hunt tomorrow night.” I say, “Hopefully my teeth will be back in by then, well in  _ enough _ that I can at least pierce the skin of the animals.”

My hands are shaking a bit, I’m really tired as well, “You really took it out of me today, Snow.” I laugh and I see the corner of his mouth lift up a bit at my comment.

“I can be a blood donor again for the time being.” He slurs with the toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he comes into the room in an attempt to find his boxers. This boy was such a mess it was a travesty but honestly, I think that’s one of the top reasons I love him.

After his eyes and hair.

And his smile.

And those dimples

And… Well, a whole lot more.

This list could go on forever. I could fill a whole book just on all the things I love about Simon Snow.

“I wouldn’t want to accidentally take too much.” I reply to him.

“You won’t.” Toothpaste drips down from his chin to his shirt. (Yep, still making me want to kiss him).

“Are you sure? I hate seeing you hurt yourself for me.” I frown at him and he gives me an ‘ _ are you fucking serious with me right now? _ ’ look.

“Have you  _ seen  _ what you did to my back?” More white toothpaste drops from his mouth.

I smile sheepishly, “I love you.” I chime.

“You better.” He smirks as he finally finds his boxers and bounces back into the bathroom.


	14. Fourteen

#  Baz

I awake the next morning around eleven, later than usual for me. My throat is killing me, I just chalk it up to all the yelling I’d done yesterday.

I groan as I roll out of bed, staggering down the hall as I stretch and I stumble lazily into the kitchen, Snow is making breakfast in only a pair of my boxers. Merlin, have mercy on my weak heart. I can’t help but admire my handiwork all along his back. His shoulder looks awfully sore and painful.

I, of course stare at his muscles and the way they stretch as he moves. Aleister Crowley, he was  _ so _ damn hot.

I run my finger through my hair, pushing it out of my eyes. My tongue drags across my lips. (I wish it was running over his pale skin). If there wasn’t the risk of Bunce coming in at any moment let’s just say, Snow would be bent over the counter by now.

“Baz!” Snow jumps as he notices me, “Merlin, you scared me!” He laughs, a hand placed over his chest. There are so many hickeys all over the front of him.

“Sorry, babe.” I smile, “I got distracted by your pale skin and muscles and all those marks…” My arms go around his waist as I speak, I’m looking him in the eyes now, “And those little blotches all along your shoulders and your messy bed-head…” I kiss him as he grins up at me.

“Good morning to you too.” He giggles against my mouth. He made me so happy, I just couldn’t take it. 

I push against him harder and he groans, pushing me off, “It's too early for kitchen sex.” He laughs and as if on queue, Bunce wobbles into the kitchen. 

“If you so much as  _ think  _ about shagging on the counters you won't be able to so much as piss for a year.” Bunce threatens as Snow laughs.

“Too late.” I smirk and Bunce glares at me, taking the almost burnt pancake off the stove.

“Whoops, forgot about that.” Snow smiles at me.

“I love you.” I say simply and the way he smiles at me makes my heart stop beating.

***

“Are you almost done yet?” I groan.

Simon Snow takes  _ forever _ to get ready. We’re always late because of him, that’s why we go visit my family the day before Christmas Eve so we can get ready at my house and not be showing up to the family party at midnight once everybody had gone home.

“I just got out of the shower!” He shouts through the bathroom door.

“We took a shower yesterday afternoon! Why didn’t you wait until tonight!?” This boy is going to be the death of me.

“I don’t know! My hair wasn’t cooperating!”

“Gel, Snow! Gel!” I shout, laughing at his stupidity.

“I didn’t think of that.” He steps out into the room barearsed. I can’t take my eyes off of him. (But I mean when can I not?).

“Obviously.” I stare as he makes his way across the room.

“Should I get a fake tan?” Snow asks, looking at his pale skin in the mirror as he got dressed, “Or like get one from a tanning bed?”

“No way.” I instantly reply, “You’re hotter when your pale.” I wasn’t lying even though Snow always looks hot, he just looks better pale.

“Are you sure? I’m white as… Well, snow.” He chuckles.

“See, it was meant to be, Snow.” I point out as he pulls on my hoodie, “Do you not own any clothes of your own?” I ask as he also had on my boxers and sweatpants.

“I just like yours better.” He grins and pulls on a beanie. I hated when he did that, it may look great on him ( Just like everything else) but I liked the way his curls bounced around on his head when he moved around.

“Do we have to go shopping, Snow?” I ask and he rolls his eyes at me. 

“No, I’d still wear your clothes all the time.” He replies, “I like the way you smell.” He says and pulls the hoodie up over his nose.

“Lame!” I call out and Snow shoots me a glare.

“Like you’re any better Mr. ‘ _ I like to stare at you because you’re so perfect _ ’.” Teases Snow. I said it once like a year ago when he said to stop staring at him and I told him I couldn’t because he was too perfect and he won’t let it go.

“Crowley, Snow! I said that  _ one  _ time!” I whine.

“But it was too sweet for me to forget.”

***

#  Simon

We were wondering the Watford grounds, mostly just fooling around at his point. Bas had feasted on quite a few rats and mice in the Catacombs (which looks painful with his barely-there fangs still being sore) and he also manages to competely and utterly make me lost. I had no idea where we were at this point and I honestly was getting worried.

“How are you not worried about getting lost?” I mumble as I cling to Baz’s arm. I could barely see anything it was so dark.

Baz grins wide as he speaks, “This is the fun part… Watch.”  He holds his wand up,  **_“Let the stars guide you home!”_ ** Baz casts and my eyes widen as the halls are lit up, following back to the exit, the magical part was the beautiful stars that were behind it all.

“Wow…” I gape as I start to follow the lights, “They’re so beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Baz drapes his arms around my shoulders.

“Lame.” I smirk and hear Baz groan, his arms slipping from me as he trails behind me. I just had to.

As I walk I feel his arms go back around my waist, “How romantic would it be if we-”

“Don’t even think about it, Baz.”

He grunts and his arms fall away again.

“Are you like  _ constantly _ horny? I honestly have no idea how you are always down to shag anywhere.” I glance back at him to find him pouting like a dog.

“Only for you, boo.” He winks.

“Literally everything makes you hard, Baz, don’t even lie!” I can’t help but laugh.

“I didn’t spend three years trying to wank away my feelings for  _ this. _ ” And now I’m laughing so hard I can barely stand.

***

Baz and I are about to make our way up to the Mage’s office to look around a bit more when my cell phone starts ringing.

Penny.

“Hello?” I say, she knows we’re at Watford so I don’t know why she would call.

Baz is hanging off me as he always seemed to do while I’m on the phone. (Which means that I can’t be paying attention to him aparently).

“Simon.” I hear her say seriously, “You need to get home right now.” She sounds serious.

“What’s going on? Are you alright?” I instantly panic.

“Yes, I’m fine, just… Get back here. Now.” Penny is whispering into the phone, “Preferably without Baz.”


	15. Fifteen

# Simon

We ignore her request to not include Baz and rush back to the house. As soon as I pull into the driveway I notice a car that doesn't belong.

Penny comes running out of the house and throws my car door open, “Simon, do not say anything about your magic being back or anything about you and Baz.” She spats, speaking way too fast, “Baz, go. You have to leave, just for now.”

“What the hell are you going on about, Bunce?” Baz demands.

“Agatha’s here.” Her voice makes both Baz and I freeze, “Baz, _please_ , just _go_.” She begs.

“No way!” He snaps, wildly jealous.

“Baz.” I look over at him and place a hand on his thigh, “Just for a bit, please, darling.” He nods his head.

“Okay, okay, just for a little while.” I knew that would work.

He slides across the large middle seat of our ‘79 Camaro. I kiss him softly and mumble a soft ‘ _thank you baby’_ and he's swooning.

I get out of the car and Baz shuts the door, peeling out of the driveway and speeding down the street.

Penny and I get into the house and Agatha stands from the couch, “Simon.” She says but my heart doesn't pound the way it used to.

“Agatha.” I reply and Penny steps into the kitchen.

“I heard you, um… Lost your magic.” She mumbles and I start to nod.

“Yeah, I was just a fluke.” I shrug and she steps closer to me. I don't move.

“Don't say that.” She shakes her head.

“You know it's true, you've even said it.” I argue.

“I was wrong!” She shouts, her voice cracking as though she's about to cry, “I was wrong, Simon! I don't love Baz, I love you!”

She's kissing me. I feel nothing but my heart is pounding…

_Baz_

“Stop.” I shove her back, “What is this?”

“I love you, Simon! I was wrong to leave!” She shouts.

“It was for the best, Agatha.” I shake my head.

“Simon please!” She's now crying. I can see Penny in the doorway, she's shaking her head at me as if she can tell what I want to do.

“Agatha, I can't do this, I'm sorry.” I frown at her and she grips my shirt, holding onto me.

“Why, Simon?! Why not!?” She coughs, her eyes were stained with tears, “I wasn't thinking when I left you!”

“I wasn't thinking when I begged for you to stay.” When she looked up at me with her big eyes I felt bad. Not that I said no but because I was an asshole and now she hurt the way that I had when she left.

“I thought you loved me…” She whimpered.

“I thought I did too. Just remember, Agatha, you're the one who left.” She pushes her face into my chest.

“Simon…” She bawls and pulls her face out of my shirt, “Marry me.” She is so serious it hurts.

“Agatha.” I frown, “Like I said, I can't and nor do I want to.”

“I don't love him, Simon!” She acts like that's the reason why I'm saying no, “I don't love Baz!” “Well, I do!”

# Baz

I didn't know where exactly I was going. I didn't want to be alone and think about what Simon and Agatha could be doing.

_What if he still loved her? What if I was just to fill her place?_

Simon is my everything.

I _can't_ lose him.

I can't bare living without him.

I'm trying not to cry as I speed down the street towards Hampton. I was going to visit my family until Agatha was gone. I knew being alone was not going to work out well at all.

I feel like absolute shit, I have a headache and a cough by now and I'm starting to feel dizzy from my labored breathing.

I'm on a rarely driven on road, I'm about twenty minutes from home by now thankfully. I just wanted to sleep.

# Simon

Agatha staggers back from me, “...What? She chokes. The room was too silent.

“ _I'm_ in love with him, Agatha.” I look her dead in the eye.

“Stop it, Simon! You don't have to lie to me to make it hurt less because nothing will help!” She's yelling and shaking her head, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

“Agatha, I'm serious. I love Tyrannus Pitch.” I try to sound more forceful.

“Stop it!” She cries, “Just stop it!” She sounds like a small child throwing a tantrum in a store.

“A-... Agatha…” Penny's hand is on her shoulder now, Agatha turns to face her.

“What?” She snaps at Penelope.

“He’s serious, him and Baz live here, sleep in the same bed, share almost everything. Simon’s even wearing all Baz’s clothes right now.” She says and Agatha turns back to me for confirmation.

“After you left me I agreed to help Baz find his mother. In the process of that Baz got into a very depressed state…” Even Penny had never heard this story. Only Baz and I knew about this, “He ran off into the woods and I followed, he told me about how he was a vampire and then was going to light himself on fire…” I pause, “I didn’t know what to do, I was sitting in front of him and the first thing I thought was to kiss him. I did and I realized that I really… _Really,_ like it.”

Agatha pushes past me and stomps to the door, “Fuck you, Simon Snow.” Was all she said and the door slammed behind her.

# Agatha

I run down the steps, I can’t believe I actually thought he’d come back willingly. But _Baz_ ? Really? What was so good about Baz? I can’t even understand why he would love the man he was trying to kill for, what? _Seven years._ I was with him for that whole time! He should love _me._

I let out a frustrated scream while once in my car, “Damn you, Simon Snow!” I shout, “And fuck you too, Tyrannus Pitch!” I slam my hands on the stearing wheel in anger. I came back to love this man that has no power! He should be grateful!

Simon Snow was fifty shades of fucked.

He was in love with his biggest enemy, a fucking _vampire._

I can’t believe I came back here for this, to try and be with this stupid fluke of a magician. I came all the way back to this cold, rainy hellhole that I ran away from almost five years ago for _this._

And the thing I can’t stand the most?

_I still truly have feelings for Simon Snow._

***

I’m still almost an hour away from home, driving tiredly down a lonely road. There were no houses or factories, no cars, no people, no nothing but trees and open fields for miles. It was lovely but boring as hell.

Dark black smoke caught my eye on the side of the road. I slow to a crawl and pull over about twenty feet back and get out. I approach where the smoke is coming from and spot a Camaro crashed into a tree, it didn’t look too severe but I could tell somebody was in there still.

I run to the driver side and open the door, not thinking and pulled the person out, laying them on the grass. My heart is racing.

_Had I just found a dead person?_

I let out a breath as I see their chest rising and falling. Thank Crowley.

The person had hit their head extremely hard on the steering wheel, the airbag hadn’t gone off. I pull the hair from their face and I feel my stomach drop.

_Baz._

I want to kill him here myself, leave him stranded there, anything but I can’t. Simon _loves_ him, I can’t just let him die, _even_ if I hate him.

There is a huge gash across his forehead where he’d hit his head on the wheel. I stand and quickly make my way to my car, finding a half drank bottle of water and an old shirt that I never wear. I grab them both and dash back to Baz’s unconscious body.

I take the water and dump it onto the shirt and press it to his head, he’s bleeding heavily.

He’s so warm. I know that isn’t right, I can still to this day feel how ice cold his hands were when he talked to me in the woods that night.

He moans, tipping his head to the left. I immediately tilt his head back so he was facing the sky. I don’t know what to do, I’m panicking. He’ll die if I don’t find him help but I can’t bring him for help because nobody could actually fix him.

I didn’t have enough magic to even do a simple ‘ _get well soon’_ spell. He would be killed on the spot if I brought him to any doctor. I go to my car again and rummage through my things to find a sewing kit.

The one time I don’t have it…

I’m walking back to Baz and he sits upright, looking around worriedly and the rag falls into his lap. I watch him pick it up as I slow my pace. His hand goes to his head and back to his lap. Baz suddenly turns in my direction, he truly did have amazing hearing.

“Wellbelove?” He speaks, his words slightly slurred. Once I get closer I see that his fangs are small and not fully grown in.

“Baz.” I nod as he goes to stand. I grab him and push him back down, “Don’t.”

“What’s happened?” He asks, looking helplessly up at me, “Why are you here?”

“Simon shot me down and I’m on my way to visit family. I saw you crashed and couldn’t just leave you hear to die. I love Simon and he loves you so I can’t let you die.” I tell him and he looks shocked.

“I’m too drained to ask about any of that.” He says, “Wellbelove, can you please drive me home? I swear that I won’t bleed all over your car.” He is almost begging with me.

“I have to, it’s my obligation.” I get him to his feet and guide him to the car. Once in the car I tie the cloth around his head. I needed to make sure he didn’t die on me.

“Thank you, Wellbelove… Seriously, _thank you_ so much.” He said and it shocked me tremendously.

“It’s no problem.” I shake my head and get back in the driver seat.

It’s silent for a long time, I want to talk to him, ask him so much about Simon ask him how that accident happened.

“I think I passed out.” He says as if he could read my mind, “I don’t remember crashing but I think that I passed out.” He practically repeated.

“Oh.” I answer, I don’t know what to say.

“What did you do to Snow?” Baz sounds worried and slightly angry.

“I just asked for him back, I didn’t hurt him or anything. I didn’t expect him to be with you. In all honesty, I thought he was with Penelope.” I sigh and notice him tence.

“Okay.” He mutters.

“How long have you and Simon been together?” I ask.

Baz doesn’t say another word for the rest of the ride.


	16. Sixteen

# Baz

I hate Agatha Wellbelove more than I used to hate Simon Snow, more than my family hated the Mage and more than I've ever been able to hate myself. (I really hated her a lot). The car ride was agonizing, (not just because of the throbbing in my head and blood dripping into my eyes) , it was felt so long. And I felt awful. I wasn't just dizzy anymore, it wasn't just a sore throat and headache either. I wasn't sure if it was the horrid pain in my head, the loss of blood or something else.

My whole body was way too hot, I was itchy too. My nose was all stuffed and I couldn't breathe properly. It felt like there was a fire licking up my throat in the horrible combination of nausea and a sore throat. My eyes were watering pretty badly but I just called that up to all the blood getting into them from the gash in my head.

I think the worst part of this whole thing was the pain in my stomach mixed with the violent bout of dizziness I was experiencing.

I thought vampires couldn't get sick?

Just another shitty lie like the mirror, sunlight and garlic things. I'm really glad about the mirror and garlic rumors being fake because I sure as hell need mirrors and things are pretty dull without garlic as a spice.

Wellbelove wouldn't shut the fuck up, I honestly was ready to either kill her or dive put of the car. I was beyond pissed at myself for crashing. My overestimating my own physical limits got me stuck in a car for what felt like a decade with the love of my life’s ex- girlfriend. This was surely the worst day of my entire life.

I was sat with the back of my head pressed against the headrest and my eyes firmly shut, knowing for a fact that if I opened them I'd throw up all over Wellbelove’s car.

I was just about to lose it and tell Wellbelove to shut her fucking mouth before I made my own wound fatal, I felt the car stop.

“Baz, we're here.” I felt her touch my arm but I pulled it away, sitting up. I hear my door open, I still refuse to open my eyes. I unbuckle myself and she guides me out of the car. Only then do I open my eyes and I am glad that I waited as I promptly got sick on Wellbelove’s fancy shoes.

I honestly expect her to start yelling, but she doesn’t, she rubs my back softly.

“I am so sorry.” I look at her with tired, blood stained eyes.

“No, it's okay.” She shakes her head, “I understand.” I give her a weak smile. My whole body is trembling.

She kicks off her shoes and she holds me up, supporting my body as I walk to the door.

When Snow opened the door the look on his face was absolutely priceless. He went pale faster than he came for the first time.

“Hey, hunny. I'm home.” I grin. Snow grabs me and pulls me into the house.

“Penny!” He calls, “Penny!” Snow’s eyes are wide and he looks like he might pass out himself.

“Babe, babe.” I say, “Snow, I'm okay. Its alright.” I tell him as he forces me to sit down.

“Baz! You're bleeding so much your eyes are practically red!” He gasps.

“It's fine just let me get washed up.” I shake my head.

“No! You're covered in blood and smell like vomit!” I go to stand but instantly feel too dizzy and drop back to the couch. I grab Snow’s hand gently. My hands are killing me I realize then.

“Simon, I'm really okay. I had an accident, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm not going to die. Please, just breathe.” That seems to calm him a bit and he nods.

“Simon, I found his car and I panicked, I should have seen if my dad could've helped him. I'm sorry.” Wellbelove apologizes, “I didn't have enough magic to do even the most simple of healing spells on him.”

Snow just shakes his head. He pulls out his wand and points it at me, “Squeaky clean!” He spells and Wellbelove looks shocked and even horrified as all the blood and dirt disappears from my skin. None of the pain or cuts and bruises leave either way though. Snow takes the still blood soaked cloth from my head and goes to put it in the kitchen sink. When he comes back he checks the giant wound on my head. Wellbelove is just standing and watching it all happen, probably still shocked that I get him and she doesn't.

“How is it, Doctor McSexy?” I try and flirt but he rolls his eyes at me.

“Lame.” He's smiling, “It doesn't look too bad but it still looks pretty awful.” I laugh at him softly.

“You think I'm going to live?” I ask.

“Well, of course.” He leans in to kiss me but I place my hand to his mouth to stop him.

“I actually just threw up I'm the driveway on Wellbelove’s shoes.” I smile sheepishly and I get a frown in reply.

“Are you sick, Basil?” He asks me and I shake my head.

“Vampires don't get sick.” Snow ignores me and touches my cheek.

“Baz! You're way too warm!” He gasps, “Let's get you to bed and get that bandaged up and-... Agatha? You're still here?” He now acknowledges.

“Yes, I should go, huh?” She gives a somewhat sad smile.

“Go see your family. We can catch up anytime this week once Baz is better.” Snow smiles warmly back. I'm starting to fall asleep as they talk.

“Okay. I'll give you a call.” Wellbelove nods, “Feel better soon, Baz.” She says as she walks out the Simon

Snow's attention is back on me now and I'm content. It doesn't last long as Wellbelove comes back through the door.

# Simon

I reach out to touch Baz’s cheek but am interrupted by the door opening yet again. I turn and find Agatha standing in the doorway, “I have an issue.”  

Baz lets out a soft groan, “What’s wrong, Agatha?” I ask.

“My car won’t start.” She says, “I think it’s over heated, the front is smoking.” I walk over to the window and peer out, she was one-hundred percent serious.

“What the hell? How did that _happen_?” I gape at the new-looking car.

“It’s a rental, anything could’ve happened.” She says.

“Let me get Penny to help you, I have to take care of Baz right now. He’s more important than your rental car.” I see Baz sneer to himself over my response. He was _beyond_ jealous and anybody with eyes can see that. (He would never admit that though).

I make my way back over to the couch, I touch his cheek again and see he’s getting warmer, which I conclude is extremely bad, so I quickly go to get a cool, damp rag and place it on his head.

“Penny!” I call and she doesn’t come so I go to the basement to see if she’s doing her weird science stuff. She’d created some amazing medicines, she really was a brilliant girl, “Penny! There is a situation!” I call and hear a glass breaking.

“Simon! You scared the bullocks out of me!” She gasps and I notice the broken glass by her feet when I round the corner to her ‘office’.

“I’m sorry, I just need your help at the moment. Baz wrecked his car and he’s got a really bad fever, I can handle that but Agatha brought him here and her rental car is basically dead and I need you to please help her and get her off my ass for a while.” I beg and Penny starts to nod.

“Is Baz okay?” She asks me worriedly.

“Yeah, he’s got a pretty bad gash in his forehead and he’s pretty sick but he’ll be fine.” I smile at her and she gives me a smile in return.

“Alright, send her down here to help me with this stuff and I’ll keep her busy.”

“Thank you so much, I really owe you.” I pat her head and dash back up the stairs, taking them two at a time, “Agatha!” I call as I reach the top of them.

“Yes, Simon?” She asks, making her way to the door.

“Penny asked for your help downstairs real quick.” I say and she nods, moving past me and making her way to the basement.

Baz is watching over the back of the couch and I roll my eyes at him. I love that man so much. I go over to the couch and feel his cheek again, he’s still way too warm.

“Alright, do you want to sleep for a bit?” I ask and he grabs my arm, trying to pull me down to lay with him, “I can lay with you later, I need to make sure you’re okay, it’s obvious that you have a concussion and I don’t want you dying on me.”

“I’m already dead, Snow.” He chuckles weakly, “Can’t get much more dead than I already am.” I again roll my eyes.

“Stop being a smart ass.” I chuckle as I pick him up easily, he's always so damn light, “You need to eat more.” I comment and make my way to our room.

“I don't need to.” He grumbles into my shirt.

“Yes you do, you're too skinny.” I say and place him on our bed. He even looks hot when he's sick as hell and all banged up. I really hated him for being so damn perfect.

“No.” He replies, his voice is slurred with sleep. I can tell he's forcing himself to stay awake by now.

I go to leave the room to get him medicine, probably something of Penny’s would help. Baz sits upright, “Simon!” He's whining. Wish me luck.

“Yes, darling?” I say and Baz holds his arms out like a child.

“Don't go.” He sounds like he's going to start crying.

“I'm just getting you some medicine.” I tell him but he just whines. I groan and give in. He's had a rough day, I felt bad and caved.

I crawl into bed beside him and pull him into me. He's so clingy when he's sick it's cute. Baz pulls himself on top of me, his face is buried into the crook of my neck.

“I feel bad.” He pouts like a small child.

“I know you do, baby.” I kiss the side of his head and I can feel him smile against my skin.

“I love you.” He continues to whine.

“I love you too, Basil.” I reply softly. The way we were laying was really comfortable.

“Simon…” He looks up at me, “Please don't leave me.” He's looking at me worriedly.

“What are you talking about, baby? I never said that I was going to?” He's got me completely lost.

“I don't want you to leave me for her.” Now I understand, “I really can't bear to lose you.”

“Baz.” I sigh, “I would never leave you for anybody! Especially not Agatha.” I kiss him on the nose and he starts to grin.

“Really?” His eyes get brighter.

“Yes, really.” I smile, he was almost all of my firsts, I love him more than anything.

“I know I don't say it much but I really, really love you, Simon.” I can't help but smile so wide my cheeks hurt.

“You called me Simon.” I point out.

“I would never do such a scandalous thing.”


	17. Seventeen

#  Simon

Baz was fast asleep on my chest peacefully. He looked so calm and adorable. Baz always looks so sexy but so cutely adorable at all times, which I never knew possible. Baz coughed, awaking and sitting up. He seemed a bit dazed for a moment as he looked around, he seemed really out of it.

“You okay, baby?” I reach up and begin twirling his long black hair around my pale fingers. He looks really surprised and upset.

“Simon?” He says, his voice breaking as tears welled in his blue/grey eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Please don’t cry, darling.” I pull him into my chest, kissing his head, he’s trembling and I can’t tell if it’s because he’s sick or because he’s that upset.

“I had a bad dream.” He whimpers like a child. He feels so small against me.

“I’m sorry,” I coo, “Do you want to tell me what it was about?” I ask.

“I dreamt that all of this had been a dream, that you and I never happened, the humdrum wasn’t real and we were still at Watford. We still shared a room and stuff but you still hated me and you were with Wellbelove.” He sounds so scared, so worried, just like a child. Right now Baz was so vulnerable. I’d never seen him so visibly shaken, even in the woods that night. He was still calmer than this.

“It’s okay, Basil, it’s okay.” I hush as I feel warm tears dampening my skin, “It was just a bad dream, I’m right here.” Baz was so upset, I couldn’t figure out how to comfort him.

“I love you, Snow.” He rubs his eyes.

“I love you too, Basil.” I kiss his head again, it was the most I could think to do other than rub his back, “Are you feeling any better now, love?” I try to distract him.

Baz shakes his head, “No, I feel worse.” His voice is small and barely there. He was so different when he was sick.

“Do you want any medicine?” I ask and he just shakes his head again, pushing his face into my chest more.

“What’s not feeling good?” I try to keep my voice soft.

“Everything.” He mumbles, “I can’t breathe right, my head hurts, my throat hurts, my stomach is a mess, I feel like I’m going to throw up. I feel worse than death.” I honestly feel so bad for him.

#  Baz

I feel so hot and gross, I never feel this sticky and warm. I hate it so much, I like being cold so much better. I didn’t want to throw up again but I was so damn nauseous. I can barely stay awake and I think it would be best if I slept because I didn’t feel sick while I was sleeping.

I let out a heavy breath and hug my arms tighter around Snow. I only felt safe with him with me when I felt like this, I didn’t know why really. Snow was always so comforting.

Snow shifts a bit next to me and his hand drops to lay on my stomach, I so badly want him to rub it. I sit up and pull my shirt off, I was so warm.

I lay back on Snow and he starts to play with my hair, it felt nice, soothing. I grab his free hand and press it to my bare stomach. I see him smile a bit from the corner of my eye, “Please.” I’m almost begging, I’m in so much pain.

His hands are cool, they’re almost always cold, I’ve just never noticed obviously. He moves his fingers across my skin and it feels  _ so  _ good. My face is pressed into the crook of his neck. 

Snow is grinning, I love him so much. I really do love this idiot. I don’t understand at all why he treats me so well but he does and I truly love him so much for all he is and what he does.  He keeps kissing the top of my head. I love it, so much.

I don’t want to fall asleep but I can’t help but to close my eyes. This feels so good, it feels so  _ right. _

Simon Snow is the one thing in my life that I don’t regret.

#  Agatha

I make my way back upstairs, I broke some stuff and pissed Penelope off and she sent me back up here. I go out to the living room, looking for Simon. He nor Baz are anywhere in sight, I check the kitchen and still nothing. That’s when I make my way down to the end of the hall, the door is open just a crack and I can’t help but peer in.

Baz is laid on the bed, obviously asleep, Simon is beneath him, I think he’s sleeping too. I frown as I remember falling asleep in Simon’s arms out in the grass beneath the large tree at the edge of the Watford grounds, close to the woods. I miss him, more than anything. Anger fills me as I see Baz in what should be my place.

Damn you, Tyrannus Pitch.

I should’ve left you there.

That should be  _ me _ .

“You’re the one who left, Agatha.” I hear from behind me causing me to jump. It was just Penelope.

“I needed a break. I needed to try other things.” I say.

“Well, you have to suck it up.” Her voice is sharp, harsh, “Don’t you fucking dare ruin what they have, Agatha. They actually love each other. It’s  _ never _ one-sided.” She hisses at me.

“Stop being such a bitch. Simon has to marry a woman anyway. His power must be carried on. Someday he’ll see it.”

“I’ll gladly be a surrogate for him and Baz if they really want kids, Agatha.” She is fuming, “Go home, go away, go anywhere but here. You ran away to California, you  _ ran away _ . You can’t just come back and take things that were never yours in the first place.”

“I can’t get home.” I start.

“I don’t care, call someone.” She hisses.

“Penelope, just go away.” I snap at her.

“You’re-!” She stops, “You’re in my house, if you don’t leave I will call the cops.” 

“Simon said I could stay.” I protest in reply and she grabs me by the arm, she is so angry that it actually scares me.

“Go. Home.”

I nod once, glaring daggers at her, I wasn’t done with him. I would fight for him until I had him. Either way, I nodded, “Fine. You’ll regret it.”

I will make him mine and nobody will stop me.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets intense but I can't figure out exactly what to do with the end of it but It'll be good

#  Baz

_ I’m running so fast my legs can barely keep up, I was in the woods. It was so familiar, I’d hunted here so often I knew it better than my own home. Watford’s woods was where I was, but why? _

_ I was coughing, barely able to breathe. I was sick still, my nose stuffed and my throat on fire, I was on fire. I felt horrible but I kept running, where was I running to? Why was I running? _

_ It smells thickly of lavender, my mouth tasted like stale candy. What the hell is this?  _

_ “Simon!” I yell, was he here? What for? “Simon!” Why was I calling him my his first name? _

_ My heart was pounding in my throat, I could hear it thumping in my ears. Muffled voices are in the distance. My hearings shot, why can’t I make out what’s being said or who was saying it? _

_ I feel dizzy, almost like I did just before I crashed, but my legs don’t waver, I don’t so much as stumble. I’m getting close, a black figure looms over a glowing body. There’s so much magic draining from the person, was it sucking the magic from them? _

_ The voices are louder now but I still can’t understand what they’re saying. _

_ “Simon!” Why couldn’t I control myself? _

_ My legs stop moving, I’m stuck, I can now see him. Snow is laying in a crumpled heap on the floor, his magic seeping out everywhere. The shadow that loomed over him was giant, it was definitely bigger than that fucking narewolf. _

_ That’s when I notice my teeth are back, they’re popped, had I been feeding? I can’t remember anything from today. _

_ “What the fuck are you doing to him!?” I yell and it turns to look at me for a moment but it has no face, just a large sneer with sharpened, blinding white teeth. _

_ It ignores me. _

_ “This is my favorite part, Simon Snow.” It’s voice is menacing and deep, horrifying really. I feel a chill run up my spine as it draws a beautiful blade, “Stand!” It says and Snow gets to his feet flawlessly. _

_ “What the fuck are you doing!?” I cry out, it glances back at me again for a moment. _

_ “The same as always, Mr. Pitch.” That’s when it clicks.  _

_ Simon. _

_ I fight hard against his magic. I fight so hard, I can’t breathe as I scream but no sound comes, it hurts but I push against it. _

_ The shadow pulls the sword back, “No!” I shout, this was really me that time, I wasn’t being controlled. _

_ I watch the thing thrust the sword forward, it almost was in slow motion, the blade glistening with Snow’s magic as it was rammed into his stomach, I hear his the sword ripping through him. Snow sinks to the ground, his eyes closed and I swear right then and there he’s gone. _

_ I fall, no longer being held back, I scramble over to him sobbing, “Simon!” I cry out, “Wake up!” I pull his motionless body onto my lap, he’s bleeding heavily. His eyes open, I can tell by how dull they are (almost the same color as mine) that he doesn’t have long. They’re lifeless, “You bastard!” I scream as the shadow still looms off in the distance, laughing hard and excitedly. _

_ “You promised!” I lean over him as I bawl, “You promised, Simon!” My grip tightens on his shirt, “You promised me infinity! You lied, Simon! You can’t leave me.” _

_ His eyes close and his chest stops rising. _

_ This was the end of Simon Snow and I couldn’t bear to live without him. _

_ I light a flame in my palm and it’s over. _

I jolt awake, sitting up and panting hard. Snow isn’t beneath me any longer, he’s not even in the room. It’s late in the afternoon the next day. I assume he’s up working on something, most likely his book series that he’d been writing for a while.

I get up and wobble sleepily down the hall to the kitchen. Bunce is in there making lunch.

“Morning.” I yawn.

“It’s like three.” She glances back at me.

“You couldn’t have been nice enough to just say morning back?” I sigh, “Where’s Snow?”

“I thought he was with you.” That’s when panic set in.

“No, he’s gone.” I say.

“Go check his writing room.” She seems like nothing's wrong and it calms me slightly. I take her advice and make my way to his office but he’s not in there either. Once I tell Bunce she checks the driveway, “The car's gone.” she says.

“What? He doesn’t just leave without telling us, ever.” I’m now more worried than before. Snow  _ never  _ left without telling one of us, it worried me sick that he’d just up and leave.

“He probably just stepped out for a bit. Don’t freak out over nothing.” Bunce shrugs as though its nothing.

“Bunce! He wouldn’t just…  _ Leave _ .” I start to think the worst.

“Baz, he loves you, he won’t leave you for Agatha, he’ll come back soon.” She smiles and rubs at my arm with her warm hand.

“Bunce, I… I’m so worried.” I admit.

“Why? He just went out.” She cocks an eyebrow.

That’s when it hits me. The dreams,  _ my _ dream. I don’t answer her I just dash out to my car without another word, Bunce yelling at me out the front door as I peel out of the driveway. I’m speeding towards Watford, I need to get to the wavering wood before it all ended, before it was too late.

I had to save Simon, this can’t be the end.

He promised me an infinity with him and it hasn’t been nearly enough time yet.

#  Penelope

I watch Baz running from the house and I’m immensely confused. What the hell had gotten into him?

“Baz! Where are you going!? Get back here!” I yell out the door but he’s already down the street. I frown as I watch this. He wasn’t going to find Simon wherever the hell he’d run off to. I knew Simon would be back anytime now.

I go back to making so medicine. I feel bad for Baz but he truly was being irrational.

But I wanted to know where Baz ran off to, what had made him run off like that? Why was Baz so worried? He was never like this.  _ Great _ , now  _ I’m _ worried too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep commenting please! It makes me so happy!!


	19. Nineteen

# Simon

I didn’t know what I was doing, what was happening to me. I couldn’t remember pretty much anything. I couldn’t control my body, I was being used as this thing's puppet. What for? Who did this?

_Why Me?_

I’m at Watford, my legs slowly move me to the wavering wood. I walk over the football pitch. I missed being here, now I was being dragged here by someone or something, I don’t know what for or why. I can’t stop my body. I can’t speak.

 _“Simon…”_ A voice sings, summoning me. It’s so familiar.

I feel an overwhelming rush of calm and sleepiness run over me.

“ _Simon._ ” The voice sings louder now, “ _Come closer, Simon Snow._ ”

A woman-like figure steps into view and a wide grin is all I can see. That’s when dread hits me. Why?

It’s appearance morphs before me, it’s so huge. I’m frozen.

“Better run, Simon Snow.” It hisses in my face, it’s huge sneer too close to me, “Run as fast as you can, Simon Snow!” It shouts and I’m running faster than I ever had before.

It all felt so familiar. I was running as fast as my legs and magic could carry me, I couldn't breathe, my lungs were burning, _I_ was burning from the inside out. I was choking and panting, all I could feel was the tightness in my chest now, my legs were numb as they repeatedly slammed against the ground.

I was ripped backwards so hard that I could feel my shoulder being ripped from its socket. I was thrown to the ground and once I was down I knew I couldn't get up again. My heart would probably beat out of my chest. I could feel nails claw deep into my back, dragging up to my shoulders. I couldn't talk, nor could I speak, it felt as though my throat was closing, I struggled to swallow the saliva that filled my mouth.

I thought I was going to throw up, I was so dizzy and nauseous.

“Feel familiar, Simon Snow?” The voice sent a shiver up my spine, and knew this voice. This place, out in the woods, I knew this place.

I was then saw the grin, and it all was pieced together, I remembered it all. Magic boiled within me in anger and frustration. But I felt too sick, it stood above, looming, just _watching_. I slumped forward and heaved, nothing coming up.

“That spell sucks doesn't it. Once you remember it makes you sick.” The voice echoed, laughing.

I turned my head up to look at him, sitting upright again, my stomach settling a bit. I felt so weak, so tired.

Lavender, it’s all I can smell. _Is this another dream?_

My mouth tastes of a familiar magic, something I can’t place. It’s bitter, sour almost stale really. My mind is reeling, I’m so dizzy.

My chest hurts, I can’t breathe. I feel like I’m being crushed almost. I’m choking, my throat and chest _burn_ . I feel so warm, _too_ warm, like I’m on fire.

I cough. Blood splatters everywhere, all over me and it drips down my chin. I’m going to die, this is it, I’m done. I don’t want this.

“Don’t die on me yet, Simon Snow.” It sneers at me, “I haven’t even had any fun yet.” It’s voice is too smooth and calm.

“What… The fuck… Do you want from me?” I wheeze.

“It’s not that _I_ want it.” It hisses, “I just enjoy it.”

“Then who does!?” I try to shout, “Who hired you!?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” It mocks, laughing, “Oh how _sad_ it is… Betrayal at it’s finest.”

My head is spinning.

_What does that even mean?_

_Betrayal?_

I try to stand but feel my body being forced downward, like a magnet sucking me to the ground and holding me too strong.

“Did I _say_ you could stand!?” It booms in outrage at my defiance. I cough again. So much blood.

“I’m getting bored with you, _‘Chosen One’._ ” It sighs, “Time to stop playing around.” A pause, “Stand!”

My body shakes weakly as I get to my feet unwillingly.

Baz comes dashing through the woods. He’s yelling but I can’t hear him, it’s just like my dreams. This is real.

It smirks, noticing Baz.

“Oh, just in time, Mr. Pitch.”

Baz suddenly freezes, he seems so far away.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” He yells, fighting overly hard against the magic restraints.

It turns to look back at me with it’s blacked out face, “Here comes my favorite part, Simon Snow.” He pulls out his sword and I know, this is the end.

My eyes meet Basil’s. I close them.

“What are you doing to him!?” Baz yells.

“The same as always, Mr. Pitch.” And my eyes open just as the sword plunges into my abdomen. The loud, gut-wrenching sob that came from Baz in that moment made my chest ache more than my stomach.

# Baz

I felt both my heart and stomach drop at once. I was too late, it was really happening. I just lost the love of my life.

I just witnessed the downfall of Simon Snow.

I was knelt over him, his body in my lap. He’s limp, his eyes so dull they’re lifeless already.

“Simon!” I bawl, I’m choking on the tears and the lump in my throat that I just can’t swallow, “You promised!” I sob, “You promised you wouldn’t leave! You lied to me! You lied! You promised me infinity!” I’m gripping him tightly as I shake, it hurts more than anything. I would give anything to stop this pain for both of us. I lean over him my shoulder grazing the sword.

I want the pain to ease on him so I grip the handle and pull the blade from his stomach. Snow’s eyes widen as he gasps in pain, lurching upward slightly.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Baby… I am so sorry, Simon.” I break and burst into tears, he’s coughing up blood.

 **_“Get well soon!”_ ** I try to cast, **_“Feel better!”_ ** I try again, I repeat these words with all my power more than a hundred times but nothing will work.

“I can’t lose you!” I break down, I’m choking and heaving for air. My chest is so tight I can’t breathe. I can’t lose him, I can’t live without him.

Simon opens his mouth, tears trickling down his cheeks. He tries to speak but can’t. It hurts more than anything.

That’s the moment that Simon Snow died in my arms.


	20. Twenty

#  Penelope

I had pieced it all together, Simon’s dream wasn’t nothing and I knew I shouldn’t have ignored Baz’s panic. Now I was sprinting through the wavering wood, I had to find them and I hoped I was right about finding them here.

I can hear sobbing and incoherent shouting. I keep running towards the sound, “Simon! Baz!” I call, the sobbing and yelling get louder, it’s Baz, I can now tell, “Baz!” I shout and soon see a small glowing area between the trees, a shaking body leaned over another. My stomach drops along with the bag of potions that was on my shoulder. 

“S-... Simon?” My voice breaks and Baz looks up at me.

“Penny…” He bawls, “He… He’s gone.” He’s sobbing so hard I can barely understand him, “I watched it kill him.”

I fumble with the bag, it wasn’t too late, I refused to believe it's too late. I will never give up, I will never believe that Simon Snow is dead. I grab all the potions that I can take in my hands at once, throwing a bunch of them to Baz, “Just use all of them, keep doing it until he’s breathing.” I command and he instantly does it. We’re pouring potions in his mouth and onto his stab wound and just anywhere we could.

**_“Get well soon!”_ ** Baz tries for what I could believe was the millionth time,  **_“Rise and shine!”_ ** He casts,  **_“Wakey, wakey!”_ ** He’s waving his wand around, magic pouring into Simon as I dump any and all potions into and onto him. We’re both sobbing and shaking hard, we’re horrified, scared and don’t have a damn clue what’s happening.

That’s when Simon gasps and coughs up the potion I’d just dumped into his mouth. He doesn’t sit up, he falls back into Baz’s lap like a fish out of water, his eyes roll back but he’s breathing.

Before I can even speak, Baz is on his feet with Simon laid limp in his arms.

“Get him to the car, we’ll meet at the hospital.”

***

#  Baz

It feels like a movie, everybody moving so fast around me but it was almost in slow motion. I rush in with Snow in my arms, I’m yelling but can barely hear my own voice, Bunce runs in just behind me. Several doctors and a nurse rush in and grab Snow from me, placing him on a gurney, everybody was yelling, using magic on him and hooking him up to potions and medicines, running him into surgery. Penny tried running after them but they stopped her quickly, I was frozen in place, I couldn’t bring myself to move.

Penny threw herself onto me, bawling her eyes out. I hug her tight in my arms, I can’t cry, I’m sure I’d run out of tears to let out, “Isn’t it funny how you only realize  _ just _ how much someone  _ actually  _ means to you when you’re losing them.” I say into Bunce’s hair.

She nods and I can tell she doesn’t know what to say back but she didn’t have to, I knew she understood.

***

Waiting was too numbing, waiting made it feel so surreal, so… fake. I can’t take it. It was crushing me just sitting and staring into space.

“Yeah… We don’t know anything, they won’t tell us anything.”  Bunce shakes her head. She was on the phone with Micah and filling him in on what was happening. I just wanted to go home (of course with Snow) but they wouldn’t tell me or Penny anything because we aren’t related to him.

“Simon Snow.” I hear a female voice say across the room at the service desk. My head shoots up and there stood Wellbelove.

“Only family, sorry.” The desk woman says in reply.

“I’m his soon to be wife, my father can also come and tell you the same, Simon Snow has no family other than mine.” An anger welled within me.

“I’m not sure I can let you in still, Miss.” She shakes her head at Wellbelove.

“Simon Snow was put up for adoption and his parents have never been found, I am his only family, you must let me in.” She begins fake crying and I stand suddenly.

Bunce’s head whipped in my direction, “What?” She asks me, “You alright?”

“Wellbelove.” I mutter through clenched teeth.

“I’ve got to go, Micah. I love you… I’ll make sure to let you know… Bye baby.” And she’d hung up, both of us stomping over to her.

“What do you think you’re-”

“Basilton Grimm-Pitch?” My name is called.

“Yes? That’s me.” I abandoned my yelling and make my way to the man who’d called my name, his white coat was covered in blood.

“Simon Snow’s wound has been taken care of, he is in a coma and it is very unlikely he will ever wake up.” I feel that awful sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me feel like I was about to pass out or throw up and I wasn’t sure which one would happen first. My heart pounds and I want to start crying again.

He promised me infinity.

“C-... Can I please see him.” I croak and force myself to swallow the massive lump in my throat. The man placed a hand on my shoulder, nodding his head. I think he could see how in love I was with Simon.

“Am I allowed to as well?” Asks Bunce and he nods again to her. Wellbelove follows without permission.

I step into the hospital room, Bunce and Wellbelove behind me. He looks dead, his breathing so weak that his chest is barely rising. Tears run down my face, how would it be different today if I said no to his help?

Would Snow still be alive and well today?

I sit on the edge of the bed. I want to be laid with him, I want to die by Simon Snow’s side.

“I want to die with him.” I admit and Bunce’s hand rests on my back.

“Baz, please don’t say that.” She breathes.

“He’s the only person I care about! He’s the only person that’s made my heart pound just by looking at him! The only person that smiles like that, that sounds like that, that I want to be around!” I start crying again, “Simon Snow the the only thing in my life that I don’t regret…” I breathe, all I wanted was to be with him forever, he’s all I ever wanted.

“I know, Baz… I know…” She’s crying too, “We should go home and rest, we can come back in the morning, you still need to hunt, you’re really pale.” I don’t want to go.

“I’m staying until he wakes up.” I try to protest.

“Baz, you know it’s best.” She was right and she knew it. I mean, hell,  _ I _ knew it.

I stand without saying anything.

I lean down and kiss Snow, almost expecting him to kiss back.

He didn’t.

#  Agatha

I watch them leave, Baz gives me a menacing glare, almost as though he wanted to hunt  _ me  _ and not animals. I gave him the same look back. But once the door closed and they were gone I stepped up to Simon who laid unconscious.

**_“True loves kiss.”_ ** I cast, I hoped this worked. I knew he loved Baz though, but I needed to try.

I kiss him.

Nothing.

I try again and again and again. Nothing. Not even the slightest bit of a flinch. I growl in anger.

Fuck Simon Snow and fuck Baz Pitch too.


	21. Twenty-One

#  Baz

I’m laying awake, this was the first night in forever since I’d slept without Snow in the room. I couldn’t sleep at all without him, I never knew that it would be so impossible to function without Snow.

What would happen if he never came home? 

I shake that thought away but it comes back quickly. Snow and I were so different, he’d just never think but I never  _ stopped _ thinking. When someone or something angered me or upset me or excited me, something good happened, anything, I couldn’t ever stop thinking, especially when something like this happened, I’d think about it until I fell asleep and it would be the first thing on my mind when I awoke.

I wished I could stop thinking. If I could do what Snow does then I never would’ve fallen in love with him. Neither of us would be here right now. Snow wouldn’t be dying right now. But I’d be so alone.

I  _ am _ so alone.

Without Snow I can’t remember who I truly am or what I’m here for. I should have died with my mother in the nursery and I know that Snow would be alive.

I will keep blaming myself for his death for as long as I love him and as I say all the time, my love for him will last for forever, for infinity. I will love him until the stars stop glowing and the sun blows out. Forever. I will love him forever and ever and always.

My face is damp with the tears that just won’t stop. I can feel his warm, soft hand running over my cheeks. I can feel the bed shifting as he awakes to me crying, I can hear him saying,  _ ‘Baz? What’s wrong, darling? Please don’t cry.’  _ I can feel him holding me.

I’m sobbing, I want him by my side. My hands clench into fists, bunching the bedsheets within them. I wished for this to just be a sick dream, I would love to wake up and hold him, I want him to hold me back and let me cry. I want to hear him calling me darling and baby again. I want to hear him call me anything, an asshole, a prick, anything. If I woke up and we were in Watford again and it was all just a sick dream I’d be happy with that.

He was so full of life and he had my share of it.

I would  _ give  _ my share of it to save him now.

***

#  Simon

Being dead isn’t as good as they all say. When I died I had to stay and watch Baz sobbing over my body, I had to watch them save me. It hurt to watch, Baz was so desperate, he was broken. I was now trapped in my own head.

It isn’t fun and crazy, I’m so alone. I keep seeing Baz everywhere I turn, I see him all over and I’m trying to run to him, to hold him but he keeps disappearing, I can’t get close or hold him. His voice echoing through my head, his sobs. It’s bleak in my head, not much in it. It’s just miles of endless hills, empty and dull. I felt so alone.

“Simon, my baby boy.” I hear my mother’s voice.

“Momma?” I ask and look around. I’m seated under the only tree within the entire landscape.

“You miss him like hell, don’t you?” I hear her ask as she sits in front of me.

“Momma…” I can’t hold back the tears now, I let out a loud, gut-wrenching sob, my mom pulled me unto her, holding me as tight as she can, she pet my hair with her hands that were colder than Baz’s, “He watched me die, Momma. I  _ died _ , Momma…” I’m choking into her shoulder.

“I know, baby… It’s so awful, I know…” She says gripping my shirt within her fist.

“All I can hear is his sobbing! It won’t stop! His voice! Him! He won’t go away!” I’m bawling, tears soaking her shirt, I just want it to be Baz in her place right now. Any other time I’d be okay with this.

“Shh… Shh, baby, it’s okay.” She calms me, “You have to fight harder, Simon, if you want to live you have to.” She tells me, “You  _ have _ to wake up, Simon. You need to live the life I couldn’t have.”

“I can’t fight any harder, Momma.” I know I can’t, I know there’s something wrong.

“You’re very weak right now, you won’t be able to wake up yet but you have to fight as hard as you can.” She says.

“No, I know I could wake up but I just can’t open my eyes.” I look her in the eyes.

“Simon, I saw how you look, in person you are just barely breathing.” A tear rolls down her cheek.

I just wanted Baz.

#  Penelope

I could hear Baz bawling, neither of us able to sleep. I’m tapping on the door to his room at this point. It’s almost three in the morning, I hadn’t slept and I knew that Baz hadn’t either. How could we? That was my best friend and his lover. My heart ached for Baz, I knew that once Simon died that Baz would never be okay. I knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed again. Baz would (as much as I don’t want to say it) kill himself once Simon passed.

I was only ever saying that Simon would be okay for Baz’s sake. I knew as soon as I saw him in the woods, I just refused to believe it. I refused until about midnight when I couldn’t do what Simon does and just shove it all away anymore.

I open his bedroom door, I don’t say anything and neither does he as I get into Simon’s place in the bed. I hold him like my mother would when something bad happened, like I feel his mother would or Simon’s mum would. Baz is shaking and he places his arms around me too, my face is buried in his chest, I can feel him swallowing hard. We’re both silently crying. 

Five years ago I wouldn’t have even thought about being this close to Baz. I’d be telling him he should feel bad and that he deserved to hurt. Now Baz and Simon are my favorite people, they’re my best friends.

“Penny… Tell me the truth…” I hear him say. Two times in less than twenty-four hours he’d called me Penny.

“Yes?” Was all I could muster.

“Is Simon… Is he… Will I ever be able to hear him talk to me again?” The way his voice breaks, the way he asks this question, the way he’s shaking, just breaks me, I know by the way I start hysterically crying, so hard I can’t breathe and by the way Baz’s arms tense around me, I know he knows my answer.

I just hope that wherever Simon’s soul drifts to that he can be happy.


	22. Twenty-Two

#  Baz

Five weeks later and still all I wanted was to go see Simon but visiting hours weren’t until nine in the morning. I couldn’t eat, somehow Bunce could. She’d went out and bought scones but I just couldn’t handle food yet and especially not scones of all things. What had possessed her to get fucking  _ scones _ of all things?

“Baz, you can’t just starve yourself. I’ll make something else for you if this isn’t what you want.” Bunce says to me.

“I’m not hungry. I’m too anxious for food.” I reply halfheartedly.

“You  _ have _ to eat, Baz.” She repeats causing me to groan.

“Bunce, I’d probably throw up whatever I ate.” I mutter, I could never eat whenever I was under too much stress or pressure or especially when I was worried and upset.

She frowns and lets out a frustrated sigh, “I can’t have you dying on me too.” As soon as she’d said it I saw her eyes widen with regret, “That-... Baz, that’s not… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry…” She stammers and places a hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort me.

“I know, I know you’ve given up on Snow but I know he won’t just give up like that. But I won’t deny that deep down I know that he won’t be making it even if he keeps fighting. I’m just not ready to believe that he isn’t strong enough to make it.” I ramble, my confused thoughts stumbling out past my lips in a just as confusing explanation.

“I’m not ready to believe it yet either but I’ve come to terms with it so it doesn’t kill me when I get the call that Simon is dead.” She speaks bluntly. I can’t listen to her speak so uncaringly about Snow so I stand going to stomp out of the room. Bunce grabs my arm as I pass her, “You know I’m right Baz. You can’t live in denial forever. You’re going to have to pull the plug at some point.” That’s when my anger and sadness finally exploded out from inside me.

“Fuck You, Bunce!” I can’t help but yell, “I will  _ never _ pull the plug! I already fucked up his  _ entire _ life  _ enough _ and I r _ efuse _ to end whatever life he has left!  _ Fuck you _ , Bunce! I can’t  _ believe _ you’d fucking say something so  _ wrong _ and  _ disgusting _ !” I rip my arm free from her grasp and stomp out of the room. I’m fuming.

It may only be seven in the morning but I just couldn’t stay here with Bunce when I was this angry with her.

Maybe I’d go hunt and then go to the hospital.

#  Simon

Mom stayed with me, she refused to leave until I woke up. (If I woke up that is). Apparently I was still barely breathing and I hadn’t improved at all. (I was sure my health declined by the way my mom acted when she told me).

It was too lonely here, even with mom. I was really tired and wished I could sleep but mom told me that if I slept then that would mean I’d die. I guess I’m so tired because my body was failing.

“Momma?” I say softly and she looks over at me.

“Yes, baby?” She asks, her voice soothing and sweet.

“What’s it like behind the veil?”I look at her and she frowns at me, she can tell I’ve just given up.

“Simon, you don’t need to know about that right now.” She shakes her head, “You need to be thinking about what you’re going to do when you wake up.” I know that’s what I should be thinking but even I’m doubting I’ll make it out of my head alive.

“I guess.” The corner of my mouth tipping down.

“I love you, Simon but you really need to start believing in yourself.” She tells me, “You always seem to be underestimating yourself while everybody else can see you’re perfect and absolutely amazing.” Her arms go around me and I lean into her grasp.

“I love you too, Momma.” Was all I said.

We sat there for a long time without talking. She kept singing me some of her favorite songs, she really liked Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. It made me happy to listen to her.

I was starting to fall asleep, I was so tired. My mother shoves me suddenly and my eyes shoot open.

“Simon! Do  _ not _ go to sleep!” She shouts.

“Momma, I’m so tired.” I breathe. 

“You’re just giving up?” Mom asks me, “Seriously? You’re just going to quit?” I look over at her with sleepy eyes.

“Momma, I can’t do this… I’m so tired, I just can’t stay awake anymore.” I’m almost begging her to let me sleep at this point.

She shakes her head, “You should be getting better… I just don’t understand.” She frowns.

I stand and begin to pace to keep myself awake.

I feel a tight squeeze on my hand, it’s cool, along with a cool momentary pressure on my head.

_ Baz. _

I close my eyes.

#  Baz

I grip Simon’s hand within my own and kiss his forehead affectionately. I feel his and twitching within my own.

“Simon!” I gape, “Babe?” I nudge him slightly. His grip tightens on my hand. His health was declining but he was becoming more alive? How was that even possible?

He doesn’t move in any other way but gripping my hand.

“Snow?” I say, “Can you hear me?” 

Nothing.

I just didn’t understand.

I hear the door open behind me and I roll my eyes, a groan escaping my lips. It was either Bunce and her boyfriend Micah or Agatha, either way I didn’t want to be here with them.

I glance behind me, Bunce and Micah stood there, I turn back to Snow as I stand from the side of the bed, “I love you, Snow. I’ll be back in a bit.” I say and plant a kiss on his beautiful plump but paler than normal lips. I feel him kissing me back after only a moment but go to push it off as my desperate fantasy, that was until his arms go around my neck to hold me in place.

“Simon!” I hear Penny scream in shock and excitement.

I kiss Snow harder and just ignore her.


	23. Twenty-Three

#  Simon

One moment, I’m in my head clenching my fist at the thought of Baz’s touch and the next my arms are wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly on top of me, kissing him hungrily.

I can hear Penny shouting and trying to get my attention but I ignore her, wrapping my arms tighter around Baz. I didn't know how long I'd been trapped in my own head but it felt like years since I'd felt his touch. I wanted to make up for every moment that we'd suffered away from each other. 

I clung to him so desperately as if I were trying to stitch our lips together. Baz was a perfect illusion, but this wasn't any dream this time. I feel him clinging just as hungrily to me, almost as if he let go I'd disappear.

Baz pulls away first, he's heaving for breath, his smile wider than ever.

“Simon.” His voice is so soft that I can barely hear him and his face is only inches from mine.

“Baz.” I reply with the same hushed tone and wide smile.

I slide over in the bed a bit to give Baz room to lay, normally I would just pull him on top of me but my stomach was obviously really sore. I don't even have to say anything as Baz is already next to me. He wraps himself around me so that every once of him is touching me somehow. I roll in his grip to lay on my side as best I could. 

Our foreheads touch and he's looking deep into my eyes.

I've never felt more love coming from him in my life.

#  Baz

Right now I felt that rush I had the first time we kissed. It makes me warm and feel like there's sparks running through me. I'm looking into his eyes, he looks so tired but so happy. Our foreheads are pressed together, the tips of our noses brushing against each other. There's this loving,calm smile on both of our faces, tired, meaningful smiles.

Looking into his eyes, that's when I realize that Simon Snow is the man that I want to marry. 

I feel around under the covers for his hand, grasping it loosely within my own. I feel him squeeze my freezing hand in his own warm one.

That's when I remember Bunce. I can tell she's taking pictures of us. I don't care for once, I'm happy, so happy.

***

I wake up to a nurse shaking my arm, “Sir… Sir!” I sit up, thankfully not waking Snow.

“Hi, yes?” I yawn, stretching tiredly.

“Sir, I'm sorry but you cannot sleep in the bed with patients.” She snaps, seeming angry while trying to stay polite.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know.” I say, rubbing my eyes and sliding off the bed.

“Don't let me catch you doing it again or I'll have to kick you out.” She hisses and starts to change Snow’s IV. 

“Yes, sorry, miss.” I grumble, I was just going to lay with him once she left because she's a bitch and I want to spite her.

I go to get washed up while the nurse does whatever. She's awful in all honesty, an old pixie. 

“Baz?” I hear my name spoken softly. I poke my head out from the bathroom.

“Yes, babe?” I smile.

“Why'd you leave?” Asks Snow with a small frown.

“The prick of a nurse that was assigned to you told me she would kick me out if she caught me lying with you again.” I say as I climb back into the bed with him.

“No, I don't want you to have to leave.” He tries to push me away.

“Fuck what she has to say.” I mumble, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into me, I kiss him and grin widely.

“You're gonna get in trouble.” He pouts.

“What are we in first year?” I laugh and watch him crack a smile. I look into those glowing blue eyes of his that made me melt. This stupid golden haired, dopey smiled boy could make me do pretty much anything he asked.

Anything but leave him be that is.

He has the biggest, stupidest grin on his face. It makes me want to kiss him. (Then again, what doesn’t).

I liked when he smiled that way, he would have this huge smirk that was way too big for his face, his gorgeous, whitened teeth would be showing widely, he also did this stupid thing where he’d stick his tongue through his teeth a bit, biting down on it. I think it’s his special way of dulling his smile or ‘trying to hide it’.

Kill me, he’s too perfect.

#  Agatha

I’m making my way down the hospital corridors. It’s been five weeks, no way in hell could Baz have saved Simon now. The ‘ _ True Loves Kiss’  _ spell is awful, it’s used by the lover of the unconscious person to awaken them but the catch is, if nobody can kiss said person awake then their health will deteriorate until they eventually die.

If I can’t have Simon, Baz sure as hell can’t either.

I throw the door open to his room and anger dwells within me. My hands ball into fists besides me. Basilton Pitch was kissing  _ my _ Simon Snow.

My hands were shaking I was so angry. That was supposed to be me.

That wasn’t supposed to be  _ anybody _ .

“Agatha?” Simon asks, “What are you doing here?”

“Um, I’m here to… See you.” I’m fuming and can’t even speak properly.

“Okay, come, sit.” He says, patting the bed next to him, opposite Baz.

“No.” I shake my head.

“What?” His brow furrows at my response.

“No, I said, No.” I repeat stiffly.

“Why not?” I can see that Baz is irritated with me already, he has been since I walked in the room, I couldn’t blame him, I felt the same.

“I don’t want to be around him. I wanted to visit  _ you _ .” I say, “ _ Alone _ .” He looks at Baz and then back to me, back to Baz and me again.

“Uh?” He mumbled, “Well, I want to be with Baz for right now.” My anger rises.

“You can see him whenever the fuck you want. You never see me. Be with me now.” I demand and can see he’s taken aback.

“A-... Agatha…” He stammers slightly, “I want to be with Baz. He’s my boyfriend, he’s more important in my life than you. Especially since you didn’t care about me until you heard my power was gone.” 

I growl angrily, “I want to talk to you, Simon! Without your stupid boy-toy-”

“Fine, I’ll go since you're so fucking important.” Baz snaps at me, “I’m sorry, babe. I’ll come back in a bit. I just don’t want to snap and kill her. I need to hunt.”

“Baby, no.” Simon frowns, I can see the sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He shakes his head and walks toward me, “Move.” He snarls as he shoves past me, walking out of the room.

#  Baz

I stomp out of the room. “I cannot believe her, I fucking hate her, Agatha Wellbelove can go fuck herself.” I’m muttering to myself under my breath as I make my way to the cafeteria, I needed a drink and something to eat. I hadn’t eaten in days. The only reason I’d hunted was so I could keep myself from killing Bunce by accident.

I notice they have a Starbucks in the hospital waiting room and instantly crave an Iced Pumpkin Spice Latte. I also decided I was going to have a donut because theirs were always really good. That’s when I noticed I’d been trembling from the lack of food. 

I decided to get a couple donuts.

“One Trenta Iced Pumpkin Spice Latte and three Pumpkin Cream Cheese Muffin.” I say to the cashier who looks me up and down as I ask for three muffins.

“Okay.” The woman continues to eye me over as she makes my coffee and gets my food, I notice her writing on my cup also, even though I never told her my name, “Here you are, sir.” She smiles at me, handing me my order, “That’ll be $13.80.” I hand her the money and give her a smile, “Have a nice day!” 

I look down at my cup and notice she’d written her number on it, I turn and look over at her, “Excuse me, um…” I look at her name tag, “Mila?” She turns to me.

“Yes, is something wrong sir?” She asks softly.

“I just wanted to say that I’m like… Super gay.” I chuckle, “I have a boyfriend, but I just didn’t want to not call you and make you feel bad.” I say holding up my cup.

“Oh, Merlin, I am so sorry.” She frowns.

“No, no… It’s fine hunny.” I give her a gentle grin and she gives one in return as I walk off. I lazily make my way back to Snow’s hospital room, Agatha better be gone already.

I observe the rooms carefully, reading the names of people on each one, looking at the different decor of the rooms, some of the doors were shut, the room doors were large wooden ones that were very clunky and bothersome. Most doors were left open, I wasn't sure why.

I make it to Snow’s room faster than I expected. I'm already smiling and I hadn't even gotten to the door yet. 

Though my smile falls when I open the door.

Simon Snow is kissing Agatha Wellbelove.


	24. Twenty-Four

#  Simon

As soon as the door closed Agatha was pushing herself onto me. I, of course am forcing her off of me but she’s playing unfair.

**_“Frozen in place!”_ ** She smirks as she casts this almost forbidden spell on me. It was only ever used in wars when somebody is found over enemy lines.

I can’t move and she pushes me back on the bed, she’s feeling me up and kissing me hard. I try to fight against her spell but I can’t physically move. She’s laid almost fully on top of me, it hurts so damn bad, it was almost unbearable.

That’s when I hear the clack of the door opening and the sound of something splattering to the floor. Agatha pulls away, jumping back off the bed.

“Snow.” I can’t tell if it’s a question or a statement.

**_“Out in the sun.”_ ** I hear Agatha mutter under her breath and my muscles detense. I feel like I’m thawing, “He just attacked me, Baz!” She whines and I shoot to a sitting position, instantly grabbing my stomach in pain.

“She’s lying!” I croak in agony. Baz rushes to me as he notices I’m in pain.

“I know, baby.” He wraps his arms around me, “Don’t strain yourself.” He’s gentle with me as he holds his wand towards Agatha,  **_“Nothing but the truth!”_ **

“I tried to make a move on Simon because I deserve him and you don’t!” She shouts at Baz, “I cast the ‘ _ True Loves Kiss’  _ spell on him as well about five weeks ago and that’s why he was getting worse, I did it because if I can’t have him why should you?”

**_“At ease!”_ ** He snaps.

“I mean that.” Agatha says.

“I think you should leave, Agatha.” I speak up, “I think you should just stay out of my life.” The look on her face caused Baz to laugh hysterically. She looked so angry, frustrated and offended.

“Fuck you, Basilton Pitch!” She yells, “I’m not done trying, Simon Snow.” Agatha stomps over to the door.

“Well I’m done with you.” I say beneath my breath as she stomps off. Baz smiles a bit, still holding me.

“Are you okay?” Asks Baz, noticing I’m still holding my stomach.

“It, uh… It hurts a bit, she was really rough with me.” I mumble softly, “Like, she pressed on my belly really hard and it kind of hurts… a lot.” I frown.

“Is it severe pain?” Baz questions.

“Not too bad, I’ll let you know if it gets too bad.” I smile at Baz halfheartedly.

“Okay, good.” Baz climbs back into bed with me, forgetting about his spilled coffee. He’s so gentle with me when he cuddles up to me, he rubs my stomach through the hospital gown. It would feel so much better if he was touching my skin.

It does feel  _ really  _ good either way. My eyes flutter in pleasure as my head falls to lay on his shoulder. He smiles, tangling his free hand within my hair. I let out a blissful moan. I felt so weirdly calm, Baz just had that effect on me.

Baz Pitch was my drug.

***

I was sent home after a couple more weeks in the hospital to monitor whether I was getting better or not and also so my wound would heal more properly. Agatha’s spell caused me to not fully heal and then she fucked up my stitches and I was not doing well. I had been a bit wobbly on my feet for not walking for such a long time and also because of my still sore stomach.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Grins Baz from the kitchen table.

“Morning, Basil.” I yawn as I stumble over myself as I stagger over to the table, sitting diagonally from Baz who was seated at the head of the table.

“Did you sleep well, babe?” Baz is very cheery this morning as he stands. I drop my head to lay on the table.

“Eh.” I hum sleepily. Baz comes back to the table only a moment later, placing a plate in front of me.

I turn my head to look up at it, “Sour Cherry Scones?” I squint up at him and he’s just grinning away, “What?” I say.

“Just eat them you grumpy-arse.” Laughs Baz at my sleepy attitude. I obey and take a bite, my eyes widen.

“These are from Watford! How did you get these!?” I’m practically choking.

“Like I’ve told you a million times, Snow, I have an in with cook Pritchard.” He’s still smiling overly wide.

“What are you up to, Basilton?” I raise a brow, still stuffing myself with the scones.

“Nothing, I just wanted to make you happy on your first official day back home.” He kisses me gently, “You taste sweet.” I laugh, of course Baz had to point that out.

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” I ask him and he nods, his hair swishing around his face slightly.

“Of course!” He smiles still, the same stupid grin showing his large fangs. I hand him a scone and he almost looks shocked, “Those are for you.” He insists.

“No, I want to share with you.” I give him a tired smirk. He leans over and kisses me as a thanks, taking the pastry from my hand. He still had this weird thing about not liking to eat around Penny and I but I see this is an exception as he takes a large bite from the bread, his fangs popping out, leaving prominent bulges in his lip/cheek area. It’s cute. Then again when isn’t he cute?

I reach out and poke at the protruding bumps, smiling as I did so, running my hand lovingly over his cool, pale cheeks. I notice his skin grow a bit pink. After almost six years together I can still make the idiot blush.

I yawn and pull my hand back to rub my eyes, once I reopen them I catch Baz staring at me, “Fuck.” I can hear him breathe to himself. His whole face is red and he’s giving me those stupid heart-eyes he always seems to have when he’s staring.

“Staring is rude, Tyrannus.” I point.

“Pointing is rude, Simon.” He retorts.

“Got me there, Pitch.” I give a soft, breathy half-laugh. He’s so much of an arse sometimes but it just makes me love him more.

“You know it.” Baz chuckles, standing from the table once again, “Basilton Pitch is always right.” He rinses his hands off in the sink to get the slight stickiness of the scone off of him.

“I’ve never heard a bigger lie.” I scoff and he rolls his eyes, ruffling my hair, making it too fluffy, “You arse!” I groan, trying to flatten it out.

“Come shower with me.” Baz simpers, draping his arms over my shoulders, leaning over me.

“No, you’re being rude.” I fake-pout.

“Stop your sulking, come shower with me, we can have some fun.” He winks and almost as if it were planned, Penny steps in the room.

“No shagging in the damn showers.” She grumbles, her hair an absolute mess.

“Says you.” Retorts Baz, looking her up and down. She was a hot mess. Her face grew bright red as Baz had said that.

“I-I… We… Micah and I would never…. You dirty minded pervert!” Penny stammered out, sounding like me for a second. 

Baz smirks wickedly, “Snow and I are gonna go have fun in the shower.” He winked and grabbed my arm dragging me off to follow him to the bathroom.

***

#  Baz

I stood in the bedroom in only a pair of overly loose boxers, I was rummaging through the closet which was just a disastrous mess of clothing. (Both Snow’s and mine).

Snow was still fixing his hair in the bathroom, which was a good thing.

I had a towel wrapped tightly around my head, trying to dry my hair quickly without using a blow dryer because that never worked out very well, and neither did using magic. If you say one word in most of the hair drying spells a different way then boom, you have neon green hair. 

Never doing that again.

“Snow! Are you almost done!?” I call. The bathroom door pulls open and Snow leans out, chest still bare, towel around his waist.

“Mmh-hmm.” He hums with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

I laugh at him softly, shaking my head a bit, causing my towel to fall loose, slipping from my hair and onto the floor.

Snow leans back into the bathroom, leaving the door open anyway. He smelled sweeter today, possibly the cherry scones? I wasn’t sure but he just smelled really good, not that he didn’t normally.

He steps into the room and my eyes are attracted to him like a magnet, I study him thoroughly. (As always).

He’s slender, his ribs poking at his skin, but he had the small illusion of a six pack. His collarbones shoved outward, looking so sharp that I was shocked they hadn’t cut through his paper-thin skin. Snow’s hip bones,  _ Crowley _ , don’t even get me  _ started _ on Snow’s hips. The way that his skin tugged around them, round but boney made my knees weak. 

His back was a whole other world to explore. The way his skin flexed and stretched around the muscles in his shoulders was like heaven, and the way the his back was slightly arched almost constantly. Snow’s body was one hell of a sight, he had muscles on his arms, they were never noticeable unless he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his legs were smooth and somehow always hairless? I found it hot, Snow was like a hairless cat, he only really had hair on his head and eyebrows. It was really hot in my opinion.

He turned to face me as I stared, I noticed the long, red scar on his stomach from the stitches.

“What did I say earlier about staring, Tyrannus?” I hear him scold, I’m too busy not caring to answer. 

I step up to him and wrap my arms around his scrawny waist. He’s rolling his eyes at me already.

“I just can’t help myself, Snow! You’re just so... “ My eyes flutter slightly, swooning, “Sexy.” I smirk, leaning in and biting at his ear.

“We are not having round two already.” He sighs.

“I’m not asking for that, I’m just saying you're sexy.” I wink and he again rolls his eyes.

“Lame.” This was a common reply for us both when the other was being cheesy.

“Pack your bags.” I mumble.

“What?” He pushes me back.

“I said, pack your bags.” I repeat.

“What for? What the hell do you have planned, Baz? Have you thought this through?” He’s rambling on and on with too many questions.

“Just do what I said, it’s not a surprise if I have to give you three weeks notice.” I chuckle and start getting dressed, I decide on black, ripped skinny jeans and one of Snow’s button-up short-sleeve shirts.

Snow’s fumbling with some faded (very skinny) jeans that make his ass look great. That boy always struggled with getting dressed, he could barely put his pants on without toppling over all the damn time.

This is what I chose to love.

And I don’t regret it one bit.

***

“Baz! Tell me where we’re going!” Snow whines and whines. He’d been driving me nuts since we left the house, he hated surprises more than anything. That’s why I loved to surprise him.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s a surprise before you stop your bitching?” I ask, giving him a quick glance.

“Why can’t you just tell me!?” He nags.

“Because, Simon, it’s a  _ surprise  _ for a reason!” I groan, “Are you really that thick?”

“But I mean, why does it  _ have _ to be a surprise? You know I hate them!” I may love Snow with all my heart but right now I was ready to kill him in more ways than one.

“Give it a rest, Snow! You’ve been whining for a bloody fucking hour already!” I’m now whining just as much for him to shut up as he is to know where I’m taking him, “We still have like another half an hour or so to go, I don’t want to kill you but you’re making it quite difficult to stop myself.” I say only half joking.

“It’s your own fault! You know I hate being surprised, Baz.” He pouts.

I ignore him and turn the music up louder. I hear Snow huff, he hated a lot of my music, I loved alternative stuff and punk music, he, as I’ve said before, was on the dull end of the music spectrum.

“Stop whining.” I sigh and I feel his hand grab mine. My body relaxes and a smile creeps onto my face. 

“I love you, Basil.” Snow always did this kind of shit when he pissed me off, he knew I was so whipped that I’d melt and not be angry anymore.

“I love you too.” I huff and I catch him smiling wide out of the corner of my eye. 

Simon Snow may be the biggest brat on the face of the earth, but he was mine and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	25. Twenty-Five

# Baz

We pull into a long winding driveway that brought me back to when I was just a small kid. I’d been here a lot since, even driven here myself but my most fond memories was when I was little. I always feel like a kid again here.

“Where the hell is this bringing us?” Snow asked with a confused look wrapped across his face. I laugh at the look he gives me. I love that idiot.

“To your surprise.” I smirk at him and get a long groan as he slumps down in his seat. That was until we got to the clearing in the woods, my family’s vacation home coming into view. Snow sits up and his eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful log cabin out in the woods. There was a huge open lawn (almost like the one at Watford, but better…) and you could kind of see the large backyard from here too. The porch was huge and there are also several huge balconies upstairs. There were mostly floor-to-ceiling windows, they were so pretty. We were surrounded by the woods, birds and animals roaming freely. (I was most excited to hunt really).

Though I think that my favorite thing of all time about the cabin was how clear the sky always was, when you're in the city you miss out on it but here, you can see it all. I remember I used to beg my mom to let me go out at midnight with her and we’d lay in the grass and watch the stars.

I hadn’t done that since she died, but things have changed and I want Snow to experience this with me.

“Baz! What is this!?” He gasps.

“The family vacation home. It’s only us for a week.” I look smugly at him, we were _so_ fucking on _everything_ we could.

“You dirty little man.” Snow laughs.

“Says you.” I chuckle also, Snow was always shorter than me and he always will be.

Snow rolls his eyes as I park the car in front of the cabin. He’s the first out and he’s at the back of the car before I’m even out of it. I chuckle as I make my way over to Snow and shake my head as he goes to grab his bags, pulling his hand away from his luggage, “I’ve got this.” I smile at him.

“What? No, I can take it.” He tries to argue.

“Babe, just let me do it.” He gives me a skeptical look but lets me anyway.  I carry in our luggage and leave it in the living area.

Snow and I got a bit… Distracted.

***

Snow’s showering for the second time today while I make us a very nice lunch and then I planned to take him for a walk through the woods. I was making him Glazed Salmon With Fried Rice, I know he’d never had it, it was a pretty pricey at restaurants because of the salmon but if you made it yourself it wasn’t too bad. I wasn’t the best cook but I was always pretty alright with making stuff like this, I was taught from a young age. I took a lot of cooking classes but I was a better baker than chef.

It only too about a half an hour to make but I was also setting up the back porch for us to eat on. Thankfully my family had been here about a week or so ago, I asked him to leave all the extra food and such and not to close everything up because I’ve been planning to bring Snow here for a while, I just never had the chance to until now. It wasn’t as spur of the moment as I’d made it seem.

I had the scones this morning for Snow to get him in a good mood and also because I had to pick up stuff and bring it over here last night. I snuck out and acted like I’d gone out hunting, but I was doing some late night shopping and then I had to run out and grab a few more things this morning which brought me to Cook Pritchard’s home. The scones basically were an unplanned treat.

I managed to place down the plates just as Snow stepped out onto the porch in search of me. He was wearing a button-down t-shirt, it was all white except the buttons were black to match the sleeves which were printed somewhat bandana-printed. He had on a pair of my grey/black ripped skinny jeans as well, they hugged his arse really nicely but they were a bit baggy near the bottom as I was taller than him and my calves were a bit fatter. He was also just wearing a pair of light blue and light pink flip-flops. His hair was a bit messy but it looked good in the half coif.

“What’s this?” Snow tries to keep a straight face but the corner of his lips was turned upward and his eyes were beaming.

“I made lunch.” I grin at him. He looks honestly confused but so excited. I didn’t really cook much of anything at home, when it was my night to cook we usually got pizza or something.

Snow sits across from me, and picks up his fork, “Why are you doing all this?” He says before even touching his food.

“Babe, I just want to give you a good bit of a vacation from home.” I laugh, that genuinely was all I wanted to do, I wanted to spoil him a little was all.

“I don’t think that’s it but I mean, whatever you say.” He stabs his fork into the probably slightly overcooked salmon.

# Penelope

My hands are shaking as I walk through the park with Micah, we’d just had an elegant dinner at one of his favorite places. Micah pulled me into his side with a grin.

“You cold, babe?” He spoke softly with his cute accent.

“No, no.” I shake my head.

“You’re trembling like crazy.” He rubs my arm gently, holding me close. It’s now or never.

 **_“Like time was frozen!”_ ** I cast with a trembling voice and hand. I always wanted to freeze time for Micah. I feel a chill run up my spine, I needed to calm down.

“Penelope? What’s all this?” His voice wavers as he speaks, I think he knows what’s happening. I turn to face him, taking his hands in my own.

“Micah Evans, I love you with all my heart. Everytime I see you, everytime we touch, all the time with you, it feels like everything else stops, like the world stops turning, like time stops ticking.” I look up into his beautiful green eyes, letting out a shaky breath, “So, will you stop time for me like I did for you by…” I drop to one knee, presenting a handmade wooden ring, “Marrying me?”

Micah starts to tear up as he looks down at me, “Penelope…” He’s in awe, “Yes, of course, yes!” I stand as he says this and throw my arms around his neck and his arms snake around my waist as he picks me up, kissing me just as I release the spell.

# Baz

I hold Snow’s hand tightly, guiding him to an opening in the woods, “Where are we going?” Snow asks, “We already went for a walk through the woods earlier, Baz. And isn’t it a bit late for that anyway?”

I ignore his stupid questions and hold my wand up towards the trees, “Follow the stars home!” I cast into the air and just as I’d hoped, stars light up the path between the trees before us.

“Baz? What is this?” He asks me and I just take his hand without answering him, I start making my way through the opening, dragging Snow along beside me, “Are you bringing me into the woods to finally end me?” He says half-jokingly.

I let out a small laugh and shake my head, his statement brought back memories of when we were younger.

“Are you incapable of speaking or something, Basil?”

I let out another soft laugh, “Yeah.” I shrug, feeling Snow bump into my side a bit with a small smile playing at his lips.

We only walk for a few short moments, it wasn’t a long walk to the pond that was hidden behind the trees. It was our very own private pond also. I had set up a beautiful picnic for us both, a few stars hanging just over the blanket, it was right on the shoreline.

“Baz?” Snow is skeptical.

“Yes, babe? Do you like it?” I ask, I’m trembling, I want it to be just as perfect as Snow.

“Of course I do Basil, but I have to know why you’re doing all of this for me?” He looks into my pale eyes.

“It’s because I love you, Simon.” I reply and kiss him warily. He smiles at me and we make our way over to the picnic I had made.

It was just Sour Cherry Scones and Roast Beef, both that I’d made myself. (I got Cook Pritchard to give me the recipe when I told him about what I had planned).

Snow’s face when he tried the Roast Beef was absolutely priceless, “Is this… How did you get this!?” He gapes.

“Well, I made it. Cook-”

“ _You_ made this!?” Snow was in shock, “It tastes just like Cook Pritchard’s!” I beam at his statement.

“He gave me the recipe.” I mumble, “I also made the scones.” Snow tries one right away and his face lights up like the stars.

“No way! You have to be lying to me!” Snow gasps, “I just can’t believe it!” He kisses me.

“I’m not.” I chuckle and he kisses me again.

We finished our food quicker than expected, I fumble with my phone as I play ‘ _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ ’ over the speakers that my family had installed in a few trees nearby.

“Dance with me.” I stand and hold my hand out towards him, he gives me a bewildered look but stands nonetheless. I take Snow’s arms and pull them around my neck since he had no idea what the hell he was doing. I place my arms around his waist and pull him close. Snow looks up into my eyes with his stupidly beautiful, blue ones. He isn’t smiling but he looks really content, happy. I can see the amusement in his eyes as I sway with him slowly.

He steps on my foot accidentally, “Sorry!” He gasps and I just give him a smile.

“It’s okay, love.” I lean my head down to look into his eyes, our foreheads tapping together, the tips of our noses brushing against each other. I look into the boy’s eyes. They were every color, flowing a river of the galaxy. He’s so beautiful, I can feel my heart racing.

I pull away, taking his hands in my own. My heart is caught in my throat as I look at him before me.

“Baz? Are you okay?” He asks, I must have gotten really pale.

I nod and clear my throat, “Simon Snow, loving you is like loving a bomb, even after it blows up you can’t give it up.” I start, where the hell was I going with this? “You are my sunshine and my moon and stars, you’re the air I breathe. I’ve loved you since before I knew what love _was_. Everything about you is just so perfect, _you’re_ so perfect. You just holding my hands gives me butterflies and makes me feel all tingly and good. The way your eyes light up when you say talk about something you love, or the way you smile when I make you happy, the way you blush, the way you look all the time. You make me smile without even doing anything, everytime we kiss it feels like the first time! You make me feel so amazing, you make me feel like me again! Even after all this time, even after everything that’s happened, I’m still so madly in love with you, it hurts! You’re the only drug that can make me feel okay. And you’re the only drug that I can’t buy…” I knew I was rambling but I couldn’t stop myself as the words poured out of me.

Snow looks at me in shock of what I’d just said to him, “You are the stars, Simon Snow... So will you do me the honor of guiding me home?” I fumble with my wand as I step back and point it to the sky, **_“Written in the stars!”_ **

I drop down to one knee as he looks up at the clear night sky. The stars had arranged above us to spell out the words, ‘ _Will you marry me?_ ’

I watch Snow as he looks at it for a long time, tears sparkle off his face like stardust, he looks down at me after a while, I’m holding out a ring in a velvet box, my hands are shaking so hard that I can barely hold it. Snow’s whole body is trembling as he brings a hand to his mouth, he can’t speak as he falls to his knees before me and pulls his arms around me as he sobs.

“I-I… Yes, Baz, yes.” He struggles, swallowing hard, “A million times, yes!” I hold him tighter than ever, both of us are hysterical.

I can’t believe I did it.

Once we’ve both calmed down enough to the point where we were sniffling and hiccuping I slide the gold, diamond dusted ring onto his hand.

My heart is still pounding as I lay in bed that night, all that’s running through my head is _Simon Snow is mine… Finally mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This super wonderful, fluff-filled chapter got me to over 40,000 words omlll


	26. Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really late I know, I lost modivation for a bit because someone I didn't really want to talk to at the moment messaged me with some really annoying shit that made me feel bad. I promise that tomorrows chapter will be better, I might re-write this, it feels like really jumpy and forced and not very good, please let me know if you feel the same or if I'm just overthinking it. Love you all, leave a comment, I'd love to talk to you all if I could.

#  Simon

I can’t sleep, Baz is wrapped around me, his face pushed into the crook of my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I keep spinning the ring around my finger, it fit perfectly. My mind is racing with thoughts and for once I can’t just shut it off. I grab my phone off the charger next to me, I have to call Penny.

“Hey, Simon. I was just going to call.” She’s whispering.

“Penny.” I’m so jittery.

“Yeah? You’re whispering?” She says.

“Penny…” I don’t even know how to say it, it feels so surreal, “Baz proposed.” I’m almost in tears again.

“Oh my god!” She whisper/yells, “ _ I _ proposed!”

“Oh, Merlin, Penny! That’s amazing!” I reply in the same tone.

“How did he propose? I stopped time for Micah.” I can hear her smiling.

“He brought me out into the woods of his family’s vacation house and like he learned how to make cherry scones and roast beef, the same way that cook Pritchard makes them, I couldn’t tell the difference… He started playing ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ and had me dance with him and then started rambling on and on about how much he loved me and why he loved me, and then he said ‘ _ You are the stars, Simon Snow... So will you do me the honor of guiding me home? _ ’ and then he did a spell that rearranged the stars to say ‘ _ Will You Marry Me? _ ’... Penny it was so beautiful, I couldn’t stop crying, both of us couldn’t and he bought me this beautiful ring and…  _ Crowley _ , Penny it was so perfect.” I gushed and forced myself not to cry again. Baz really fucked me up tonight, (figuratively  _ and _ literally), I was a goddamn mess.

Only Baz could make me so happy that I cried. I’d never been that happy before.

“Snow?” Yawned Baz, lifting his head up.

“Go back to sleep baby.” I whisper and kiss his forehead.

“Is that Baz?” Penny asks.

“ _ No _ , it’s my side hoe.” I roll my eyes at the stupid question.

“Talk to me like that again, Simon.” She dares.

“Is that Bunce?” Baz mumbles, dropping his head onto my chest.

“Who else would it be at such an ungodly hour.” I reply and hear him let out a soft, breathy laugh.

“You called me, Simon.” Penny huffs.

“Penny finally proposed to Micah after, what?  _ Ten years. _ ”I tease.

“I am going to wring your neck when you get home you stupid little shit.” Penny sounds angry but I still laugh at the comment.

“Love you, Pen.” I giggle.

“Love you, Bunce!” Baz yells into my shoulder.

I start to laugh. The only people awake at this hour are the brokenhearted, the loved, the drunk and the three of us.

***

I slept until twelve, it had been a very long night. Baz hadn’t gotten up much before me, he was in the kitchen cooking us ‘breakfast’.  My eyes were sore and kind of dry from the amount of crying we’d done last night.

He stood by the stove without a shirt on, a pair of loose shorts hung around his skinny thighs. I’d actually never seen him in shorts in all the time I’ve known him. I’ve seen him in swim-shorts and boxers but never like  _ real _ shorts, especially none  _ that _ short. It was really hot. (Both Baz in shorts and the actual temperature).

I’m honestly so entranced in him that I don’t even notice that I’d been staring for probably about ten minutes.

“Staring is rude, Simon.” He points.

“Pointing is rude, Tyrannus.” I retort, this happened more often than I liked to say it did.

He cracks a smile. I feel him take my hand in his, playing with the ring on my left ring-finger. He leans in, kissing at the mole on my neck as he snaked his free arm around my waist, holding me right up against him. His skin was cool pressed up to my overly warm body, I bite my lip and hold back the moan that begged to escape me. That just so happened to be my sweetspot, not that I’d ever tell that to Baz though.

He purrs happily, I could tell he wanted to bite my skin like he did when he didn’t have his fangs, “Don’t get too steamy, it’s too early for that.”

“It’s noon, and also, it’s never too early for rough sex, Snow.” He smirks and kisses me to stop my protest.

“No, I want food.” I state sliding out of his grip.

“Fine.”

***

#  Baz

“I want to swim.” I argue as we sit by the lake at about one in the morning. It got really cold at night and I was already a bit sick, my nose was stuffy and I had a cough. Snow and I had been arguing about going swimming for almost an hour at this point.

“Baz, no.” Snow groans, “It’s too cold for that.”

“You’re not my mother.” I cross my arms.

“She would say the same thing and probably something along the lines of ‘ _ are you fucking thick or something, Tyrannus? It’s the middle of the damn night and it’s only like thirty degrees out and you want to  _ **_swim_ ** _? _ ’ Am I right or am I right?” He says cockily.

“Fuck you, I’m going swimming.” I say, finally just pulling my shirt over my head throwing it to the side.

“You’re a damn idiot, Basilton!” He calls but I’m already diving into the water.

***

Now that I look back on it, I probably should’ve listened to Snow. I’m running a moderately high temperature and I feel horrid. There's also been the fact that Snow won’t shut the fuck up about being right since I woke him up with one of my hysterical choking fits at about five in the morning. He was not happy with me. Either way he’s being a good boyfriend… Well, fiancé now, and he’s been taking really good care of me.

“This is why you should listen to me more.” He says and I groan.

“Is this what I’m signing up for by marrying you?” I grumble, my voice scratchy.

“Yep, you’re stuck with this forever.” He leans down, his nose brushing against mine softly, a smirk on his lips, I crane my neck to kiss him but he moves back, “Not till you’re better.” Smug little shit.

I glare at him, “You’re an asshole.” 

“I have one, which you’ve fucked.” He replies, taking me aback. He gives me a sly grin and pops a pill into my mouth.

“I hate you.” I mutter, swallowing the pill dry. He shakes my head and steps out of the room, I take this as my opportunity to fall asleep.

#  Micah

I watch her moving around the kitchen. I’m falling in love all over again, it’s like the first time I saw her. My god, she was so beautiful. She was making us breakfast, the only way I’d ever get up this early is to watch her,  _ be _ with her. I wrap my arms around her smoothly, her skin was so soft and warm. I pull her hair back away from her face and my mouth goes to her neck.

“No need to put sugar in that.” I say as she goes to pour in the sugar to the waffle mix.

“What? You have to have sugar, Micah.” She rolls her eyes as she speaks with her beautiful accent.

“You’re sweet enough, I don’t need any more sugar.” I squeeze her waist.

“You bloody moron.” Penny smiles overly wide as she leans into me. I love her so much. Just her touch makes my heart race even after about ten years.

I just wanted to stay like this forever.

#  Baz

I awake with a start, my heart racing and I’m heaving for air. I jump to a seated position, looking around the room. This horrifying, paralyzing fear rushed through me and panic set in, my whole bottle is trembling violently. I was so scared that I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move, “Simon!” I cry out, swallowing hard but it comes right back up into my mouth, making me cough, “Simon!” I’m bawling now, I can’t control it, I can’t control my own body.

Snow practically trips into the room, almost falling over the doorframe as he throws himself in. As soon as he sees me he freezes, he seems afraid and confused. I’m confused too, I don’t know why I’m afraid or what was wrong at all.

“Baz? What’s wrong? What’s happened?” He steps up to the bed, placing a hand to my back, I reflexively flinch away. Never in my life before Snow did I have anyone to take care of me, I still wasn’t used to it and I swear I never will be. Though it still wasn’t normal for me to be  _ afraid _ to be touched.

“Simon.” I look up at him as the tears roll from my pale eyes. He crawls into bed near me, not touching me, afraid that it would scare me as it did before. I fall into him, I just want him to hold me, that’s all that can feel okay right now and I don’t know why. 

I only feel safe in the hands of my worst enemy.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! AN UPDATE!!  
> Well, I had some interaction with Rainbow on Twitter and my friend and I have decided that Carry On 2 is a possibility, a huge one at that and I wanna beat her to the end!!!

#  Baz

After my little meltdown Snow was overly worried about me. Even two days later he won’t leave me be. I’m laid out in the grass, it has to be about midnight, that’s when the moon’s the fullest and the stars are the brightest. Well not the stars, the stars are brightest in Snow’s eyes.

“Ew.” I mutter as soon as that thought comes to mind. It’s so cheesy. I hate what this boy does to me. 

“Baz?” I hear my name called.

“Yes, babe?” I reply, still staring at the sky.

I hear him walking over to me. He lays down in the damp grass and takes my hand, looking up at the sky with a smile. I look over at him, he’s  _ definitely  _ more beautiful than the sky. I squeeze his hand and slide closer to him, looking back up towards the stars.

“I used to beg my mom to come out here and watch the stars with me when I was little. We’d vacation here every summer after mom finished the school year and her and I would come out here almost every night at midnight and look at the sky, she knew every constellation and everything about space.” I say softly.

“Do you remember any of the constellations?” He asks.

“Yeah, I remember them all.” I say, “I remembered all of them because I had my mom point them out to me all the time.”

“Show me some.” Snow glances over at me.

I point up at the sky, “That’s sagittarius.” I say, “See those twenty stars right there?” I trace them with my finger. Snow watches intently, “And that’s cancer, and aries, and leo, and capricorn.” I trace them all.

“That’s the big dipper right?” Snow points and I nod. I truly love him. 

***

I awoke on the couch at about four or so in the afternoon to an empty house. For a split second I think that I'm here with my family and they all had gone out. I'd totally forgot that Snow was mine for a split second which had never happened before. I slide off the couch unwillingly, strangely comfortable.

I step out onto the porch and stretch, some weird noise escaping my lips in the process. Snow isn't out here either, strange.

His flip-flops are on the porch so I slide them on and decide I'm going to go hunt as I'm pretty hungry. I tiredly shuffle through the woods until I reach the pond. Snow’s swimming which is very odd, I'd never seen him swim before. He never did even when we would go to the beach. 

I'm not paying attention as I walk, too busy watching Snow, and I end up tripping over a fairly large log and slamming pretty hard against the ground, knocking myself out.

***

“Baz?” I hear, “Babe?” Water drips down onto my face. I squint as I open my eyes to find Snow hung above me, water droplets falling down onto my face from his blonde locks. 

“Hi.” I smile up at him.

“What are you doing?” He asks me, somewhat displeased.

“I was going to hunt.” I say and Snow sighs.

“How did you manage to trip over a log that size?” Snow points at it.

“I got distracted.” He looks at me like I'm crazy, I sit up and groan as pain runs through me.  

“What distracted you?” He has never ending questions, all the time. He never seemed to have the answers to much though.

“You.” I chuckle, looking at my arms and legs that are all scraped up from falling. Snow rubbed the bump on my head and I push his hand off, “That hurts.” I grumble, moving to my feet and Snow catches me, though I didn’t even wobble… Did I?

“I don’t think you should hunt?” He speaks, more of a question, not knowing how badly I needed it.

“I have to, I’m dizzy and starting to get a lust.” I insist and Snow cocks his jaw slightly.

“I left my wand back in the cabin, I can summon something if you have yours?” The boy eyes me over.

“Of course I brought my wand, do you think I’m thick or something?” I remove it from my pocket and the blonde curls smiles up at me he hadn’t gotten a haircut in god knows how long and it looked so good. I’m melting like a snowman, “Bloody hell, Snow, don’t do me like that.” I narrow my brow.

“What are you talking about, Baz?” He gives me an awkward half frown, a single eyebrow pricked up high.

“You know what. That look you just gave me.” I run my tongue over my lips and bite down on the bottom one, “Makes me want to just snog your damn lips off.” 

“Oh, not now Basil.” A roll of the eyes from him shoots me down, “Just cast a hunting spell already.” I can feel his fingers grip my side and I close my eyes.

Rats or deers? What about a rare animal, one not commonly seen around here? Will it still work?

“Basilton!” Snow groans, already having begun to pump me full of magic.

“Alright! Alright…” I practically roll my eyes into the back of my head,  **_“A doe, a deer.”_ ** Snow’s magic flows through me again for the first time in forever. 

_ Merlin _ , does this feel  _ oh  _ so good. That snapping rush of electricity, feeling like I was struck by damn lightning and  _ my  _ does it ever sizzle in my bones. 

“Baz!” Snow calls my name, “Tyrannus!” He shouts my name and my eyes reopen. I then realize how much magic I’d sucked from the tap that was Simon Snow, I still was casting. 

There had to be around twenty deer emerging through the wood.

“Oh Morgana!” I jump from Snow and his magic continues to flow for a moment, just dripping out of him, as it nowhere to go.

My mouth tasted of smoke.

“Basil... Christ… Are you alright?” Snow touches me and I nod.

“Yes, fine.” I brush my shirt as if it had gotten mussed, “I’ll hunt now. Don’t look, I know you still are going to watch, but please don’t Snow.”

“Simon.” He corrects and I can’t help but to roll my eyes.

“ _ Simon. _ ” I grumble and he grins stupidly. I grab him by the collar of the shirt and give him a hard kiss before going after one of the deer.

I drain the entire deer. I really needed that. I didn’t notice how tired I’d been recently.

“Baz!” Snow called when I finished and I turn to face him. He’s standing in the path that leads back to the cabin, “Come here!” He yells, something about his voice worries me. He sounded distressed. 

I run over, my heart beating in my ears.

“Simon, what is it?” I call as I get closer to him where I can vaguely see what’s happening.

He has something cupped in his hands and he looks like he’s crying.

“Simon.” I slow and he holds his hands out to me to show me what he had found. 

A journal.

The one’s I had gotten from the office, this was the one of the mages. His personal one.

Simon has it held out to me to a page that was fresh, even dated today's date.

**_Oh, how sad this is… Betrayal at it’s finest._ **

Big font reads. I don’t get it.

“What? I don’t get it, Snow.” I shake my head.

“C-Calamity said it to me before he tried to kill me. But he said  _ it _ is, not  _ this _ .” His voice trembles and I toss the book to the ground, grasping him into my arms.

“Don’t think about this all, Simon. Don’t worry.” I mumble into his neck, his body shaking like a leaf against mine, “I’ll take care of it all. Don’t worry.”

#  Penelope

I unlock the door to my shared home and it’s still empty. Never thought I’d miss those idiots. I actually was going mad in this stupid empty house. I also had to think more when they weren't here. 

I didn’t want to think about moving to America. 

I never want to leave where I am now. I always want to be with Simon. And, I mean, hell, even Baz. I never thought I’d ever think or say this but I am and it’s true. I could cry just thinking about getting on that plane, knowing I never would come back.

I sit down on the couch and sighed as I really thought about it. I couldn’t marry Micah if I didn’t go to America with him though…

What do I really want?

Micah, the man I’ve loved my whole life, the man I proposed to.

Simon and Baz, my best friends in the world, people that know me better than anybody else.

Maybe Simon and Baz would come with me!

Yeah, probably not.

I can't do this. I have to call it off.

I can't leave my family, I can't leave Simon and Baz. I have too much here to leave behind.

A knock is heard at the door and I stand, opening it to a person that I could only see the eyes of. A scarf wrapped thickly around his neck and covering the lower half of his face also, a hood pulled up over his head.

“Hello?” I narrow my gaze.

“I'm here for a… Um... Simon Snow.” He seems unsure of himself.

“He's not home. Why are you here? Who the hell are you?” I speak angrily.

“Not important. When will he back?” The man asks eerily, looking at me with eyes that were the same as Simon's.

“I-... He-... I don't know. He's at his boyfriend's family home right now.” Something about those damn eyes just made me want to tell him the truth, “Try again later.”

“Okay. Thanks.” He nods and makes his way down our steps and to his car. It's a fancy one.

Why was he looking for Simon?

Was he out to hurt him?

Did I just doom Simon?

I close the door once the car is long gone and curse myself.

“Aleister Crowley, Penny! Why did you say that!?” 

I'm sorry, Simon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the idea of said stranger to my friend. Good luck all.


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all prolly will wish I didn't come back to this :)

#  Simon

Baz was the one driving us home. He usually did, so it wasn’t really much of a shocker. I couldn’t understand why but I was in a really weird place mentally after finding that note. Baz definitely noticed. I barely acted as though he existed since it happened.

“Snow.” He chimes as though he could read my mind. I still haven’t ruled that off of the ‘what stuff vampires can do’ list.

“Yeah?” I hum, less of a question and more of a  _ ‘do you really need to be talking to me right now?’ _

“I love you.” He says and I instantly feel bad.

“I love you too, Baz.” I reach over and touch his knee, tears pricked at my eyes, “I’m really sorry.”

He shakes his head, “Why?”

“I’ve-.... I’m a terrible boyfriend.” I mumble, playing with a ripped piece of the hole in the knee of his skinny jeans.

“Hey!” He jumps, “Don’t you ever say that, Simon!” He lectures.

“It’s true. I’ve basically pretended you don’t even exist for the past week.” I slump more in my seat.

“Shut up, you’re  _ my  _ terrible boyfriend and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I don’t care that you can’t always give me one-hundred percent. No relationship is always perfectly fifty-fifty, Simon. Sometimes it’s twenty-eighty and others its forty-sixty.” Baz tells me, “Nobody is always okay enough to give their all.”

“You are.” I retort and Baz’s fingers get tighter around the steering wheel.

“No.” He answers, “You’re just all I’ve ever wanted, you’re what made my lonely life worth it. You wouldn’t ever understand how much I just… Pretended that you didn’t hate me and let myself slide into this space of feeling good. I’m always okay because you’re the only okay piece of me.” He rambles and pushes his hair back out of his face, “I don’t know, I’m making no sense.” He shrugs.

I don’t know what to even say to him. I knew he was in love with me since fifth year but I mean… He wanted  _ me  _ that bad. He never broke from his composed and calm, posh-asshole ways before we were a couple.

“I never knew.” Is all that comes to mind. I don’t think but, right now my mind was in overdrive. I needed all of this shit to end so I could go back to being happy and being with Baz.

“You really do weird things to me, Snow.” He glances over at me and I shiver.

“Baz?” I start.

“Mmh, yep?” He nods at me.

“I-... Well… I- Um… You’re immortal, right?” I finally stutter out.

“I didn’t come with a handbook. I don’t know. I assume so.” He shrugs and I give a weak smile.

“I-... Baz, I don’t ever want to lose you and-... And…” I start to stammer and I notice his eyes get big.

“Simon, you  _ cannot _ be asking me to turn you.” He gives me a disapproving look.

“I-... I am.” I say matter-of-factly.

“I can’t.” He insists.

“Baz, please.” I beg.

“No! Simon, I won’t turn you. It’s a bad idea and I couldn’t risk hurting you.” His hands are tight and his shoulders stiff.

“Hurt me? How would you hurt me?”

“Because! If anybody finds out that you’re a vampire and that  _ I _ turned you, we’re both doomed! That’s why!” He shouts in frustration and I could tell he was trembling.

“Basil.” I frown, “I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to die on you. I have a reason to live forever with you.” I grab his hand in mine and he sighs.

“Not now, Simon. Not until you are safe.” He insists.

“I don’t-... Okay.” I settle, “You have to do it someday.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

#  Baz

Once we get home, Bunce insists on bringing Snow out. I’m not sure why but she said something along the lines of wanting to get his opinion on something. So then it was just me.

It’s nice to be alone for a few hours but I still do miss them, especially since I haven’t seen Bunce in forever. It’s weird to miss her, even after almost five years, it just feels wrong. It feels like this is all a fever dream. A good one. 

Other than the events as of late…

I pull out my phone and send a quick ‘I love you’ text to Snow. It’s just something I do when I get panicked about him and I, about us. 

My phone rings only moments later. “Baz.” I hear as soon as I pick up.

“Babe?” I say, worried.

“Oh, shit, sorry, I was saying something to Penny.” I hear him chuckle.

“Okay, I was panicking a little.” I admit.

“What about? You sound a bit off, Babe.” He asks and I can hear children yelling in the background.

“I’m not really sure. Everything is just so hectic lately. I think I’m just freaking out inside,” I chuckle lamely. “But, where are you? It’s so loud.”

“Some shit diner. We were supposed to go out to meet somebody but they pushed it back so now we’re killing time.” He grumbles.

“Are you doing any better than you have been?” I ask and hear Bunce yell in the background.

“Yeah, I’m really anxious, you know? But, other than that, I’m fine.” He sounds tired and agitated.

“If you need to get out of there, I can pick you up.” I assure him and he chuckles fondly.

“I’m really okay, Baz. Fuck! Penny! Baz-... I have to go before she strangles the kids to death.” He says quickly.

“Okay, I love you, Simon.”

“I love you with all my heart, Baz. Everything will be okay.” And he hangs up. He never says bye to me. He hasn’t since the last time, he almost died. 

I fall onto my side and curl up, pulling the blanket on the back of the couch to lay over myself. I’m not feeling the greatest and I let myself doze off.

#  Simon

Penny and I don’t get home until late. It’s some time after ten and the house is dark. It worries me slightly, as Baz doesn’t quite like the dark still from when he was locked in that coffin back in Watford.

He’s fast asleep on the living room couch, he’s fitful and his face is scrunched and seem like he’s in pain. “Simon…” He’s whining, repeating my name over and over, desperate for me to help.

“Baz, baby, wake up…” I breathe, nudging him lightly and his arms grip my own, pulling me closer. “Hey, hey… Baz, sweetheart…” I mumble, shifting softly. 

“Simon…” He cries.

“Wake up, sweetheart, please wake up,” I shake her lightly and his eyes jerk open to meet mine, they’re black. “Baz.” I shake him and his grip on my arms get tighter.

A laugh rolls past his lips forcefully and it almost looks like he’s convulsing, like he’s in immense pain. “Simon!” His voice rings and doesn’t sound like him. His fangs are huge and he has to hold his mouth open.

I’m panicking, not in fear of my safety but for Baz’s.

His arms jerk away from me and I don’t move, even as his hands come close to my neck. “Baz! Snap out of it.” I shove him and his eyes flicker back to normal for only a second and he tries to pull his arms away.

I can tell he’s fighting whatever is in him. I can tell he’s determined to not hurt me. “Go!” He yells at me. And so shake my head.

“No!”

“Fucking go!” He shouts at me and I know he’s frustrated with me and he’s shaking with the fear of hurting me.

“I won’t leave you, Baz.” I state and his cold fingers grasp my neck, it’s not tight and I know for a fact that right now, if the Shadow takes over, I’m going to die. I’m not invincible, especially not around Baz. I know that if he wasn’t fighting, with the strength of him and whatever Calamity is, he would turn my bones to dust.

“Simon…” He cries and I find myself staring into his eyes. He’s crying and he winces as his fingers get tighter. I gasp, they start to choke me to the point where I can’t breathe and I struggle. I try to speak, to tell him that I loved him, to say anything that could help save my life and also make him feel less guilty if I did happen to die at his hand. Nothing comes out besides a strangled cry and Baz’s eyes flicker back to their grey-green color for only a half of a second.

It’s just long enough for him to throw me off of him, effectively breaking our glass table as I land on it. The sound summons Penny who runs out to find myself trying to fight off Baz. 

“What the fuck-? Baz!” She shouts in shock.

“It’s not him!” I yell back as I swiftly avoid a bite from his swollen fangs. 

“What are you talking about!?” She rushes to my aid, firing spells at him and they all seem to bounce off of him.

“It’s Calamity.” I gasp as Baz gets a good swipe and leaves a gash across my face. 

“Simon!” Penny sounds and looks utterly distraught.

I manage to shove Baz back and he stumbles over our table and hits the floor.

“Face me! Is this what you call betrayal!? Trust me! This is  _ nothing _ ! With the way we fought back in our Watford days, this is just a shitty play!” I laugh at it and Baz is just sitting on the floor, looking drained and panting so hard that I think he may faint. “Fucking kill me yourself! Stop hiding behind the mask of somebody else you coward!”

And it does, the menacing grin of the thing that almost killed me strikes fear in my soul. “I was making it easy for you, Simon Snow.” It laughs as Baz collapses. Both Bunce and I want to run to him but, we don’t move.

I call my sword and hold it high. “Don’t fucking touch Baz.” I growl at it.

“I would never! I only possessed him, Simon.” It’s voice mocks as it shuts away from Baz, moving more my way.

“Who hired you!?” I yell at it and it begins to laugh, grinning so large that it looks like it may fall off.

“You’ll know. Once your dead, you’ll know.” It sinks to my level and I nearly choke. Lavender and rotten fruit overwhelm me and all I can taste is sour, bitter candies. 

“What do you fucking want from me?” I ask it and it falters. I don’t think it’s been asked such a question before.

“I want you to die so I can get paid, Simon.” It sounds so strangely human there. The voice doesn't echo and it doesn’t sound anything like in my dreams or like our last encounter. It’s quiet and calm.

“I want whoever is paying you to do it themselves.” I insist and it returns to its massive standing position.

“Too bad.” It growls.

“Make it a fair fight and at least be my size.” I smirk and it obeys. 

“I know you won’t win, Simon Snow.” It grins and makes a grab for my shirt. 

I dodge it and yank it to the floor. It fights under me as I pin it, struggling to free itself from my grasp. 

It slips through me and digs sharp claws into my back and rips me upward. I shout in pain and can hear Baz’s voice yelling for me, it’s distanced and almost sounds underwater.

I whip around and swing at it but, it slides right through me. This time it makes a grab for my throat and I won’t have it.

I lift my sword and slam it into the Shadow’s stomach. It goes straight through and blood runs down my blade. It spits blood in my face and laughs, vanishing before my eyes and the haze on the room lifts. The first thing I see is Penny, a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

And then my eyes trail down my blade.

“Baz…”


	29. Just a little update

Hey!

This is just another quick update for you guys!

I'm going to be editing some stuff on here and I'll be posting the next chapter soon, I promise!

But, for all updates on my stuff check out my freshly created twitter for my writing! @coffeesforfckrs!

I'll be posting announcements, previews and updates as well as other random things on there!

I love you guys so much <3 give me a follow!


End file.
